Amor, traición y lágrimas
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: AU.Dos jovenes con pasados dolorosos se veran envueltos en un matrimonio arreglado. Aunque ninguno esta de acuerdo tendran que aceptarlo por intereses propios. EdxWinxAl Epílogo
1. Cap 1 Un matrimonio arreglado

¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí con otro fan fic de fullmetal alchemist, solo que ahora se trata de un universo alterno. Esta idea me surgió hace tiempo, solo lo adapte a los personajes de esta gran serie.

Como ya se volvió costumbre en mi, quiero dedicar este fic a un buen amigo, Gil esta va para ti.

Sin más, les invito a leer.

**Cap. 1- Un matrimonio arreglado**

Edward Elric despertó exaltado esa mañana, victima de una pesadilla, como ya era común desde que era pequeño. Eran casi las 9 de la mañana y el rubio prefirió levantarse en vista de lo tarde que era. Se dio un baño y después se vistió con uno de sus trajes, pero sin corbata ni saco, y le dio un toque más informal al doblarse las mangas hasta los codos.

El joven bajo las escaleras para bajar al comedor, donde estaban para atenderle algunos sirvientes. Ed solo movía el tenedor de un lado a otro del plato, no tenía apetito, más bien parecía que deseaba perder el tiempo. Seguía sin probar alimento, recargo sus codos sobre la mesa y puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

Estaba reflexionando sobre todos los problemas que lo agobiaban, hasta que su mayordomo, Armstrong, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-**Joven Edward, le recuerdo que se le hace tarde para su cita con su padre-**

**-Si, lo se. Ya me voy-** dijo el muchacho con indiferencia

Salio tranquilamente de su mansión, aun sin tomar en cuenta su retraso, como si no quisiera llegar a su encuentro. Se introdujo a su deportivo rojo y se dirigió al lugar, las empresas Elric, propiedad de su familia por generaciones, de la cual ahora su padre era dueño, y algún día el chico tomaría el control.

El rubio entro al edificio y tomo el ascensor hasta el último piso, el número 20 para ser exactos, y camino hasta la recepción.

**-Buenos días, joven Elric. Pase, su padre lo espera-** dijo amablemente la secretaria.

**-Buenos días. Gracias-**

Ed entro a la oficina después de llamar a la puerta. Ahí lo esperaba un hombre de edad madura, alto y fornido, rubio y de piel blanca, con una barba corta y bien cuidada; estaba elegantemente vestido. Todos estos detalles le daban una presencia imponente, pero eso parecía no intimidar a su hijo.

**-Tarde como siempre Edward-**

**-Tenía algunas cosas que hacer-**

**-¡Vamos, no mientas! Se muy bien que no querías venir-**

**-En ese caso, creo que debí ahorrarme las explicaciones-** dijo en tono sarcástico

**-Bueno, ¡basta de tonterías! Necesito hablar contigo seriamente-**

**-¡Mira! Ya se lo que quieres, ya hemos hablado de eso hasta el cansancio-**

**-¡¿Entonces por que te empeñas en ignorarme! ¡Por Dios, Edward! Eres mi único hijo y estas por cumplir los 25 años, ya estas en edad de casarte y trabajar conmigo en la empresa-**

**-¡No entiendo por que ves tan necesario que me case!-**

**-Porque quiero que comiences a ser responsable-**

**-Soy lo suficientemente responsable-**

**-¡Por supuesto que no! Siempre has dependido de mí. Además, como soltero no tendrás mucha credibilidad ante los socios por eso prefiero que estes casado-**

**-Pues por ahora no estoy interesado-**

**-¡Mira muchacho! Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia así que quiero una boda pronto, si no, ya sabes lo que pasara-**

**-¡No necesito de amenazas!-**

El joven dio media vuelta para salir, pero antes su padre le dijo unas palabras

**-¡Ah! Y córtate ya ese cabello, se ve mal-** dijo el hombre haciendo referencia a la larga cabellera de su vástago.

Ed abandono el lugar y azoto la puerta al salir. Estaba realmente molesto. Las conversaciones con su padre siempre terminaban en discusiones. El siempre trataba de dominarlo, pero el ya estaba harto, por lo que decidió revelarse y era esa situación la que desencadenaba los problemas desde hace tiempo.

Iba en su auto rumbo a un bar, al que solía acudir a menudo y donde desahogaba todos sus problemas y frustraciones, y no porque fuera un alcohólico, sino porque encontraba algo relajante en ese ambiente.

Al llegar se senito en una mesa al fondo y pidió un trago. Mientras esperaba no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su progenitor. De pronto, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, que no era precisamente la del mesero.

**-¡Ah! Hola Roy, ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-Pues llame a tu casa y me dijeron que no estabas, así que pensé que estarías aquí, ya que frecuentas mucho este lugar-**

**-Ya veo que me conoces bien-**

**-Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿Qué esperabas?-**

El rubio solo soltó una risita. Después el camarero llego con su bebida, la cual tomo rápidamente mientras Mustang lo miraba sorprendido.

**-Veo que la has pasado mal en lo poco que lleva del día. Cuéntame-**

**-Otra vez tuve una pelea con papa, sigue insistiendo en que me case-**

**-¿Sabes? Tal vez tenga razón. Necesitas tener ya una pareja, alguien con quien puedas pasar tu tiempo-**

**-No tengo ni el interés ni el tiempo. Sabes que tengo otras cosas en que pensar-**

**-Sigues obsesionado con ese asunto, recuerdo que era así desde que éramos niños. Ya deberías dejarlo, solo te haces daño-**

**-¡No puedo Roy! ¡No puedo seguir con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado! Todas las mañanas desde hace casi 21 años me despierto recordando a mi madre y no puedo estar tranquilo hasta saber que fue de ella-**

**-Pero Hohenheim te lo ha explicado un millón de veces-**

**-¡Aun así! Su explicación no me convence, por eso quiero buscarla por mi cuenta-**

Mustang guardo silencio. Sabía que su amigo siempre se alteraba cuando tocaban el tema. En cuanto a Ed, solo trato de tranquilizarse un poco, después siguió contándole sus problemas a su acompañante.

**-¿Sabes que me dijo ahora? Me volvió a amenazar con desheredarme-**

**-Pues si es así afectara tus planes, por eso yo también insisto en que le tomes la palabra, cásate para que puedas disponer de tu dinero y hagas la búsqueda de tu madre-**

**-Pero ni siquiera tengo una mujer con la que pueda casarme-**

**-¡Vamos! Tú sabes que ese no es el problema. Si se trata de mujeres tú puedes conseguir la que se te plazca, después de todo te siguen mucho-**

**-Sabes que yo no estoy de acuerdo en un matrimonio sin amor-**

**-Puedes hacerlo hasta que tengas tu dinero, después tienes la opción de divorciarte-**

**-Haces que se vea tan fácil. Pero tú no puedes ponerte en mi lugar porque ya tienes a Riza-**

**-Tienes razón. Amo bastante a Riza y es por eso que me voy a casar con ella-**

**-¿Ves? Ni siquiera tu crees en los matrimonios sin amor, por eso rechazaste a la joven que te presentaron tus padres y te quedaste con Riza aunque ella provenga de una familia sin dinero-**

**-Si, pero a mis padres no les quedo mas remedio que aceptarla porque es la mujer a la que quiero-**

**-¡Y vaya que les sorprendió que te les revelaras por ella!-**

**-Como sea, será mejor que por el momento te apegues a las condiciones de tu padre, si es que de veras quieres seguir con tu investigación. Ese es mi consejo, no creas que trato de ponerme en tu contra-**

**-Lo se, Roy. Voy a pensarlo-**

El joven de cabello negro se levanto de su asiento para retirarse, no sin antes despedirse de Ed dándole la mano y unas palmadas en la espalda. Después el rubio se encontraba solo, reflexionando el consejo de su amigo. No le parecía tan descabellada la idea ahora. Podría fingir un matrimonio ante su padre para que le diera su parte de la empresa, y así teniendo su propio dinero no escatimaría en gastos para encontrar a su madre, quien según las palabras de Hohenheim, los había abandonado. Ed solo tenia 4 años cuando eso paso, y lo único que guardaba era una vieja fotografía, pues su progenitor se deshizo de todo y trataba de nunca hablar del tema. El sabía que le escondían algo y deseaba saber que era lo que en verdad había sucedido, pues las explicaciones no lo convencían.

Tenia que pensarlo mas detenidamente, así que pago la cuenta y salio del bar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una chica de cabello dorado se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba recostada boca abajo en la cama, mirando una fotografía, mientras que las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué tuviste que morir?-**

Su llanto se intensificaba sin que la joven pudiera evitarlo. De pronto, escucho que llamaban a la puerta, y la joven trato en vano de tranquilizarse. Una anciana de benévola apariencia era quien entraba.

**-¡Winry, otra vez estas llorando!-**

**-Lo siento, abuela. Es que no puedo evitarlo-**

**-No debería dejarte conservar esa fotografía, cuando la ves solo te hace llorar. Además si tus padres saben que la tienes te meterás en problemas-**

**-No te preocupes abuelita, ellos no tienen porque enterarse, y te prometo que ya** **no voy a llorar-** decía la muchacha haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

**-Sabes que no puedes prometer eso, después de todo lo querías mucho-**

**-Es verdad. Aunque ya ha pasado algo de tiempo me es muy difícil olvidarlo.**

**-Pues ya deberías comenzar a hacerlo-** decía la anciana dando media vuelta

**-¡Ah! Por cierto, tus padres te esperan en el recibidor. Quieren hablar contigo-**

**-Diles que bajo enseguida, voy a lavarme la cara-**

La mujer se adelanto mientras la jovencita limpiaba su cara buscando esconder el hecho de que había estado llorando. Después se puso un poco de maquillaje y bajo las escaleras al recibidor. Ahí la esperaban los señores Rockbell. Ambos eran personas bastante conservadoras. El padre era un hombre de mediana edad, de complexión delgada y de alta estatura; su piel era blanca, su cabello castaño claro que asomaban algunas canas, sus ojos verdes estaban detrás de unas gafas; en cuanto a la madre, era también de mediana edad, pero sin duda mas joven que el padre: su expresión era bastante seria, vestía elegantemente, su cabellera era rubia y sus ojos azules. Verdaderamente su hija era como ella.

La chica tomo asiento en uno de los sofás, mientras que su padre dejaba a un lado su periódico para mirarla.

**-Winry, debemos hablar-**

**-Dime papa-**

**-Tu madre y yo tuvimos una plática con el señor Elric, es una persona muy importante en el país y estamos tratando de cerrar un pequeño negocio-**

**-No entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo-**

**-Ahora te lo explicare. El señor Elric tiene un hijo, es un poco mayor que tu, pero en estos momentos esta soltero, creí que te gustaría conocerlo-**

**-¡Al grano papa! ¡Dime cuales son tus intenciones!-**

**-¡No me levantes la voz jovencita! ¡Y ya que quieres que te diga las cosas, te aviso que hemos acordado una boda!-**

**-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Acordaste mi matrimonio y ni siquiera me avisaste antes! ¡Tu no tienes derecho!-**

**-¡Tengo derecho porque soy tu padre! Además ya estas al tanto de las cosas y te exijo que cumplas con el trato por el bien del negocio de la familia, sabes que este no anda muy bien y sin duda el dinero de los Elric nos será útil-**

**-Es lo único que te importa ¿verdad? Tu empresa y el maldito dinero ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a casarme con alguien a quien no conozco y mucho menos amo!-**

**-¡Por favor! No digas tonterías. ¡Claro que puedes casarte con el! El tiene dinero y sabrá darte todo lo que te mereces. Así que ya no se hablara más-**

**-¿Cómo pueden ser tan egoístas? Mama ¿no piensas decir nada?-** la rubia miro a la aludida esperando recibir su ayuda, pero la mujer no quiso mirarla y siguió con la expresión tranquila que tenia.

**-Ella también esta de acuerdo, así que nos vas a obedecer. Además ya te dije que es por tu bien. Por ultimo, te aviso que la próxima semana habrá una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso-**

La joven ya no dijo nada. Se apresuro a subir a su habitación. Estaba furiosa con sus padres por haber decidido algo tan importante sin consultar su opinión. No se sentía capaz de casarse solo por interés, ella seguía creyendo en el amor, aunque ahora ya no tenía a su lado a la persona que amaba, con la que aun se sentía comprometida y no podía dejar de amar. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez con mas dolor que antes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ed estaba encerrado en su habitación. Había tratado en vano de concentrarse en sus libros, pero aun seguía reflexionando lo de esa tarde. Estaba decidido a tragarse su orgullo con tal de lograr lo que se proponía.

Escucho el sonido de un automóvil, la limusina de su padre que había llegado a casa. Salio de su recamara para salir a su encuentro.

**-Papa, necesito hablar contigo-**

**-¡Que conveniente! Yo también necesito hablarte-** dijo el hombre, quien evidentemente llego de buen humor -Vamos a mi despacho-

Hohenheim caminaba seguido de su hijo. Cuando entraron, el mayor cerro la puerta completamente, después se dirigió hacia su silla y le hizo la seña al muchacho para que también tomara asiento.

**-Y dime Edward, ¿de que quieres hablarme?-** dijo mientras apoyaba sus codos en el escritorio y entrecruzaba sus dedos

**-De lo que hablamos hoy en la mañana. Quiero decirte que aceptare lo del matrimonio, solo dame algo de tiempo-**

El hombre soltó una carcajada mientras la expresión del joven se tornaba molesta.

**-¡Vamos, hijo! No me lo tomes a mal. Parece que después de todo temes perder la herencia que te ofrezco. Pero no voy a juzgarte, de hecho quiero decirte que estas de suerte-**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-** pregunto el rubio extrañado.

**-¿Supongo que has escuchado el apellido Rockbell?-**

**-Si, tienen empresas en el ramo farmacéutico y son muy importantes. Pero no entiendo a que viene eso-**

**-Pues hoy estuve hablando con el señor Rockbell y me dijo que tiene intenciones de casar a su única hija, por lo que pensé en hacer un compromiso-**

El joven miro confundido a su padre.

**-Así es hijo. Te casaras muy pronto-**


	2. Cap 2 El compromiso

¡Hola a todos los lectores! Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi fic, en vista de que algunos me pidieron actualizar pronto.

La verdad es que con esta historia siento mas libertad para escribir y concentrarme, aunque mi otro fanfic también me gusta, a pesar de no contar con eso.

Bueno ya no les quito el tiempo, así que dispónganse a leer.

**Cap. 2- El compromiso**

Ed aun no podía reaccionar ante la noticia, mientras que Hohenheim sonreía burlonamente.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te tome por sorpresa?-** agrego el hombre en tono sarcástico.

La verdad era que el anuncio si impacto bastante al joven, pero no deseaba darle a su progenitor la satisfacción de verlo en ese estado. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar sus impulsos y fingir ante el.

**-¿Sabes? Acabas de ahorrarme el trabajo de buscarme una mujer. No sabes como te lo agradezco-**

**-No tienes que hacerlo. Sabes que lo hago por ti-**

El muchacho sintió que se enfureció mas al escuchar esas palabras de su padre, ya que para el era una hipocresía. Jamás había sentido ese amor que el tanto decía profesarle.

En vista de que ya habían tratado todos los puntos, Hohenheim solo agrego.

**-Pues entonces ya esta arreglado. El compromiso se anunciara en una semana. Creo que podrás esperar hasta entonces para conocerla ¿no?-**

**-Por supuesto. Bueno, papa yo me retiro. Tengo cosas que hacer mañana-**

**-De acuerdo. Puedes salir.-**

El rubio abandono el despacho rápidamente. Necesitaba hacerlo urgentemente pues ya no podía disimular su rabia. Sentía un odio tremendo hacia ese hombre.

Su padre siempre había sido un hombre controlador con el. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a dirigir su vida y era algo que ya no soportaba. La prueba estaba en que, aunque el joven no hubiera determinado casarse su papa lo hubiera obligado a hacerlo, pues ya se había tomado la libertad de comprometerlo sin consultárselo antes y además con alguien a quien no conocía.

Edward prefirió calmarse y pensar mas en los beneficios que le traería esa unión. Encontrar a su madre valía más que cualquier cosa y soportaría lo que fuera necesario, hasta una boda con una mujer a la que no amaba. Una vez que hubiera alcanzado sus objetivos, tenia pensado mandar todo al diablo, hasta a su padre, pues entonces ya nada lo mantendría atado a el, pues el dinero solo le interesaba para su búsqueda. Esas fueron sus últimas ideas antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Ed se levanto por el mismo motivo de siempre, aunque esta vez era tan temprano que nadie en la casa se encontraba despierto aun.

Fue a darse su baño matutino para después salir, tratando de no llamar la atención de los otros.

Iba en camino a visitar a Roy, a quien llamo antes y acordaron verse en el departamento de este ultimo.

Cuando llego al domicilio de su amigo, este aun estaba en pijama, pero a pesar de eso recibió al rubio con gusto.

**-¡Hola Ed! ¿Sabes? Me sorprendió recibir tu llamada tan temprano, ya que se que comúnmente duermes demasiado-**

**-¡Vaya! ¡Gracias por la observación!-** dijo el recién llegado algo molesto.

**-¡Vamos, es solo una broma!-** contesto Mustang dando una risita

**-Pues ahórratelas para otra ocasión ¿quieres? Hoy vengo a hablarte de algo serio-**

**-Te escucho-**

**-Ayer reflexione mucho sobre lo que me aconsejaste y decidí hacerte caso, así que en cuanto mi padre llego quise hablarlo con el, pero no contaba con que ya hubiera preparado algo-**

**-¿A que te refieres?-**

**-A que el ya me había comprometido-**

**-¿En serio? ¿Con quien?-**

**-Con la hija de los Rockbell-**

**-¡Vaya! ¿Y la conoces?-**

**-Nunca en mi vida la he visto. A sus padres solo los he visto en fotografía, pero a ella ni así. Tengo entendido que la veré en unos días-**

**-Aun no se si debo felicitarte- **dijo Roy con otra risita

Ed lo miraba con una mezcla de enfado y cansancio.

**-¡Vamos, Ed! Tienes que admitir que esta vez el viejo te hizo un favor-**

**-Yo no lo vería de esa forma. Para mi esta claro que es solo su afán de controlar mi vida. Siempre lo ha hecho y esta vez no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad-**

**-Sea como sea, vas a lograr lo que te propones. Eso es lo importante-**

**-Si, tienes razón- **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Desde aquel día, Winry se negaba a salir de su habitación, solo se quedaba acostada en su cama llorando su dolor. Aquello era más que un simple berrinche. Sus padres habían arruinado su vida de la peor manera posible y no sentía ánimos de nada.

La depresión de la joven aumento al mirar aquella fotografía que le traía tantos recuerdos de su primer amor. La chica comenzó a añorar imposibles. Deseaba que su boda fuera con el joven del retrato, la única persona que amaba, aun a pesar de la muerte, que los había separado. Pero la realidad era que esos sueños jamás se cumplirían.

La señora Pinako decidió entrar para ver a su nieta, a quien le dolió encontrar en ese estado.

**-Winry, ya deberías salir. Tienes días aquí y no has comido bien. ¡Por favor! No me hagas preocuparme así- **

**-Abuela, no tengo ganas de nada. ¡Déjame sola, por favor!-**

**-Escucha, se que tienes razón en estar molesta, pero también tienes que ser realista. No podrás oponerte a su decisión-**

**-¡Lo se! Y eso es lo que me da más coraje. Por eso quiero evitar verlos. ¡Nunca se los voy a perdonar!-**

**-Debes tomar las cosas con más madurez, así solo eres tu la que se hace daño-**

**-¡Mejor! Prefiero estar muerta-**

**-¡No digas eso!**

**-¡Pues es la verdad! Solo así podré estar con el-**

**-El hecho de que el haya muerto no significa que tu debas dejar de vivir. Aun eres joven, puedes enamorarte de alguien más-**

**-Eso seria faltar a mi promesa. Además no ha sido fácil olvidarlo. Lo amo demasiado-**

**-Créeme que entiendo tus sentimientos, pero me preocupa verte así y yo creo que a el tampoco le agradaría encontrarte en este estado.-**

La anciana acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de la jovencita, esperando con eso calmar su llanto, mientras continuaba hablándole.

**-Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad a ese muchacho, hasta puede que te agrade-**

**-Lo dudo. Debe ser como todos los de su tipo. Un hijo de millonario caprichoso, mimado y egoísta.-**

**-No deberías juzgarlo sin conocerlo, además yo insisto, no pierdes nada-**

**-Esta bien, abuela. Lo voy a intentar-**

Ante lo ultimo, la rubia se levanto de su cama para salir de su recamara, seguida de la anciana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finalmente había llegado el día de la fiesta. Los empleados hicieron un gran esfuerzo para dejar la mansión de los Elric deslumbrante. Pronto comenzó a escucharse el bullicio de la gente que llegaba, la mayoría socios y amigos del padre.

Ed saludaba a algunos invitados, mientras esperaba la hora de conocer a su prometida. Se sentía realmente extraño, tenia una rara mezcla de sentimientos que no podía comprender y se recriminaba a si mismo el ponerse así por una mujer que no conocía y hasta pensaba que no le agradaría.

Salio de sus pensamientos al notar la presencia de dos caras conocidas. Eran Roy y Riza. El rubio se apresuro a llegar hasta a ellos, con quienes después de saludar se quedo conversando.

Los Rockbell estaban ya en el lugar. Iban elegantes como era su costumbre, pero era la hija quien de verdad llamaba la atención. Lucia hermosa con su vestido de noche, negro y ajustado a su cuerpo. Se notaba el empeño que habían puesto en el arreglo de la chica para que pudiera cautivar a su prometido, aunque eso no obedecía a la voluntad de la rubia.

Hohenheim salio a recibirlos, para después comenzar con las formalidades.

**-Los esperábamos-**

**-Gracias-** respondió el jefe de familia, mientras acercaba a su lado a la joven

**-Mire ella es mi hija, Winry- **

El señor Elric hizo una reverencia que fue respondida por la muchacha

**-Tus padres no mencionaron que eras muy linda-**

**-Le agradezco el cumplido-**

**-Bien. Supongo que debes estar ansiosa por conocer a mi hijo. Entremos, acá te lo presentare-**

Con una mano guió a los recién llegados al interior de la mansión, donde los invito a sentarse en una mesa.

**-Por favor, esperen aquí-**

Al quedarse solos, el señor Rockbell no pudo evitar darle algunas advertencias a su hija.

**-Winry, espero no tener que recordarte tus buenos modales. Quiero que trates bien a Edward-**

**-Lo se, papa. No tienes porque recordármelo-**

Mientras tanto, Hohenheim iba en busca de su hijo, a quien encontró en compañía de Roy y su novia. Se acerco a los jóvenes, interrumpiendo su plática.

**-Disculpen que los moleste, pero debo llevarme a Edward un momento-**

**-No hay problema, señor-** respondió Mustang.

El hombre tomo a su primogénito por los hombros guiándolo hacia donde los esperaban y le susurro al oído

**-Ya están aquí-**

El joven se puso sumamente nervioso y seguía sin entenderlo. Tragaba saliva mientras comenzaba a divisar a las personas que aguardaban por ellos.

No pudo evitar fijar su vista en aquella chica, cuyo aspecto le había parecido bastante agradable, para después posarse en sus ojos. Ahora ambos jóvenes intercambiaban miradas.

Los Rockbell se pusieron de pie para saludar. Cuando el rubio hubo estrechado las manos del matrimonio se dirigió a la muchacha. El encargado de hacer las presentaciones fue el padre de Ed.

**-Señorita Winry, este es mi hijo, Edward Elric-**

**-Edward, ella es Winry Rockbell, tu prometida-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡¿Qué tal, eh! Espero que este capitulo los haya dejado intrigados. Pero no se sientan mal, tratare de actualizar pronto ok?

Bueno, nos vemos después

ADIOOOOOOS!


	3. Cap 3 La oferta

¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Les traje otro capitulo de este fic, que hasta a mi me ha emocionado jeje XD. Espero que no me lo tomen a mal, pero la pareja EdxWin la verdad es que no me agradaba mucho, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a la idea.

Antes de seguir, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews, en verdad he sentido todo su apoyo.

Ahora si, a leer.

**Cap 3- La oferta**

Una vez hechas las presentaciones los jóvenes seguían mirándose. Winry pudo notar algo familiar en el rostro del muchacho, algo que la desconcertó un poco. Mientras, Ed obedeció al impulso de sus modales y beso la mano de la chica. Esta no pudo evitar un sonrojo, mientras que los padres de ambos los miraban complacidos. Parecía que después de todo se habían agradado.

Fue por esa suposición que Hohenheim le dio una orden a su hijo.

**-Ed, ¿Por qué no llevas a Winry a conocer la mansión? Puede que en ese tiempo puedan conocerse un poco-**

El rubio no contesto a su padre, solo hizo un ademán a la joven para que lo siguiera. Ambos caminaban uno junto al otro sin decir nada. Mientras tanto, Edward evito mirarla, mientras ella seguía atenta a el, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía contener su sonrojo al recordar aquella acción del muchacho, por lo que ella también desvió la mirada.

Prefirió centrar su atención al lugar. Parecía un palacio. Era una mansión muy hermosa, podía notarse el buen gusto del padre, pues los adornos en la casa eran piezas de arte, pinturas y otros objetos de cultura europea. En pocas palabras, todo tenía un toque de elegancia.

Llegaron hasta uno de los balcones, que estaba bastante alejado del salón de fiestas. Era un sitio bastante tranquilo y con una vista hermosa, un lugar digno de una noche romántica, pero estaba claro que ninguno de los dos tenia esa intención.

Ed fijo su vista al cielo, las estrellas y la luna de esa noche eran algo precioso y los ojos del muchacho lo disfrutaban. Estaba tan atento a esos detalles que casi olvidaba que había alguien a su lado.

La joven comenzó a incomodarse ante ese silencio, por lo que fue ella quien hablo.

**-Disculpe, joven Elric-** dijo tímidamente

**-No es necesario que me trates con tanta formalidad. Puedes llamarme Edward, o Ed, si lo prefieres-**

**-De acuerdo, Edward. Quisiera hablar contigo seriamente-**

**-Me parece bien. Habla-** contesto el rubio secamente

**-Mira, no tenía muchas ganas de venir, pero considere conveniente decirte que yo no quiero casarme contigo-**

Ed arqueo una ceja antes de continuar

**-¿Tan desagradable te parezco?-** cuestiono con tono sarcástico

**-¡No! No es eso. Tu y yo no nos conocemos ¿crees que así es posible que nos casemos? Apuesto a que tú tampoco lo deseas-**

**-Tienes razón. Yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo-**

**-Entonces tienes que ayudarme. Habla con nuestros padres y díselos-**

**-Espera un momento. Dije que no quería casarme, pero no dije que no lo voy a hacer- **

La rubia no pudo evitar mirarlo confundida

**-No te entiendo-**

**-Te lo explicare de forma que lo entiendas. Tengo mis propios planes, que solo se podrán llevar a cabo si yo me caso, así que no voy a dejar que un capricho tuyo los arruine-**

**-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta! ¿No te das cuenta de que vas a arruinar nuestras vidas?-**

**-Para mí, mis objetivos son importantes, no me importa lo que pienses. Haré lo que sea necesario. No me importa la opinión de una niñita como tu.-**

Winry estaba a punto de explotar en llanto. Sentía mucha rabia por las palabras de su prometido. Dio media vuelta para alejarse, no sin antes advertirle.

**-Si te casas conmigo, me encargare de hacerte el hombre más infeliz del mundo-**

Ed también se molesto. No estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran así, y mucho menos una mujer. Vaya que la chica tenia carácter. No le preocupaban sus amenazas, pero le fastidio la idea de pensar en lo que tendría que soportar.

El joven decidió que era momento de entrar de nuevo, por lo que volvió al salón.

Mustang se acerco a Ed al verlo regresar.

**-¡Vaya mujercita que te consiguió tu padre! La verdad es muy hermosa-**

**-¡Bah! Como si eso importara-**

**-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Acaso esa belleza te hizo enfadar?- **Roy comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras que Ed le dirigía una mirada de rencor.

**-¡Déjate de estupideces! ¡Esa niña me las va a pagar!-**

**-Espera. No es bueno perder la cordura con una dama, recuerda tus modales-**

**-Pues ella no me demostró eso hace unos momentos-**

**-Ignoro lo haya pasado, pero conociéndote apuesto a que tu también le hiciste algo. Te sugiero que te calmes y después le pidas una disculpa-**

**-¿Y yo por que?-**

**-Por que la vi hace un momento y parecía estar llorando, y debe haber sido culpa tuya. -**

**-Lo único que le dije es que se casaría conmigo aunque no quisiera-**

**-Esa no es la forma para hablarle. Tienes que ser delicado. Recuerda que esta tampoco fue idea suya-**

Edward se quedo callado. Estaba tratando de recuperar el control. De alguna manera las palabras de Roy siempre tenían efectos en el. Pensaba que se había comportado de una manera injusta.

La vio salir del tocador, aun estaba algo afectada por las palabras del muchacho pero hizo un esfuerzo por salir de nuevo y dar la cara en la fiesta.

A la hora de la cena las familias de ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la misma mesa. Winry apenas y probo bocado, aun estaba molesta y de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas de desprecio a Ed. Este en cambio prefirió no mirarla, ahora el se sentía mal por el modo en que la había tratado.

Horas después Hohenheim levanto su copa y pidió la atención de los invitados.

**-Esta noche estamos reunidos para celebrar el compromiso de mi único hijo, Edward, con la hija de la prestigiada familia Rockbell. A mi no me queda mas que desearle toda la felicidad y la suerte del mundo. Salud-**

Los demás comensales levantaron su copa para hacer el brindis, mientras los muchachos permanecían serios. Así estuvieron durante el resto de la velada.

Finalmente llego la hora de retirarse. Los Elric salieron a despedir a los Rockbell. Winry y Ed tuvieron que fingir para que nadie se diera cuenta de su altercado. El rubio se despidió de ella con la misma amabilidad con la que la había saludado y ella sonrió con cortesía. Por ultimo, vio como su vehiculo se alejaba.

El muchacho procedió a retirarse a su habitación, mientras pensaba en la forma de arreglar sus asuntos con su prometida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Winry evito toda charla con sus padres. Esto se debía a que aun estaba molesta con ellos, y aun más por lo sucedido con Edward. No deseaba darles a conocer lo último porque sabía que eso le merecería un castigo, ya que no hizo caso a las advertencias de su padre.

Fue su primer encuentro con el hombre con el que se iba a casar y no había sido para nada grato. La impresión que tenia de el no era muy buena; de hecho obedecía a los prejuicios que había elaborado anteriormente.

Le resultaba increíble que fuera una persona tan arrogante, aunque también debía admitir que era bastante apuesto. La rubia se avergonzó de este último pensamiento, pues sentía una traición de su mente pensar en los buenos atributos físicos de su, ahora "enemigo".

Aun después de llegar a su hogar seguía pensando en todo lo anterior. Aun antes de ir a dormir. Se había convertido en una obsesión.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente, Ed estaba ya en su coche. Había pasado un rato con su amigo, aunque por petición del rubio evitaron el tema, ya que sabía que Roy no pararía de burlarse.

Ahora iba en camino a la mansión Rockbell, pues aun tenía un asunto pendiente. Llego al lugar. No era una residencia tan grande como la suya, pero de igual forma era un hermoso lugar. Contaba con un jardín grande, el cual tuvo que atravesar para llegar a la entrada.

Ya estando ahí, lo recibió uno de los sirvientes.

**-Lamento informarle que los señores no se encuentran-**

**-No son ellos a los que busco, sino a la señorita Rockbell, ¿se encuentra ella en casa?-**

**-Por supuesto, enseguida le informo de su llegada-**

Edward se acomodo en un sofá mientras esperaba, pero no tuvo que hacerlo durante mucho, pues unos minutos después pudo divisar a la joven, quien se acercaba a el aun con cara de molestia.

**-¿Y ahora que quieres?-**

**-Hey no tienes porque ponerte así. Solo vine a hablar tranquilamente contigo aprovechado que tus padres no están-**

**-Pues habla de una vez-**

**-Mira, quiero que me disculpes por lo de ayer. Estaba bastante presionado, normalmente no actuó así-**

La rubia ablando un poco su semblante mientras lo seguía escuchando.

**-Ni tú ni yo planeamos esto, pero por algunas razones no podemos oponernos a nuestros padres. Si vamos a estar casados tenemos que convivir pacíficamente ¿no te parece?-**

**-Si, pero esta situación es injusta y eso es lo que me molesta-**

**-Yo también lo creo, por eso es que ahora quiero hacerte una propuesta-**

**-¿Qué propuesta?-**

**-Veras, mi situación es un poco complicada. Necesito disponer ya de lo que me corresponde, pero para eso debo estar casado.**

**-Entonces lo que te mueve es el interés-**

**-Velo como quieras, pero para mi es de suma importancia. Por eso quiero que te cases conmigo y a cambio de eso te daré la cantidad que tu padre requiere para salvar su negocio.-**

Winry aun no parecía convencida, aun así no veía bien esa unión.

**-Se que tu padre esta pasando por una fuerte crisis financiera, y tu como su hija no puedes ser indiferente ante sus problemas. Solo serán unos meses, o mínimo un año, además te prometo que no voy a tocarte aunque estemos casados-**

**-¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?-**

**-Créeme, yo no soy un hombre que se deja dominar fácilmente por los instintos-**

La joven pareció meditarlo un rato. De alguna manera la oferta era tentadora. Fingiría un matrimonio y no tendría que faltar a su promesa de amor, además de que era verdad que los problemas de su familia le preocupaban, y aunque se habían portado mal con ella aun deseaba ayudarlos.

Al no obtener aun una respuesta, Ed estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pues ya había tratado todo lo que quería con ella y ahora solo era cuestión de que se decidiera.

**-Cuando tengas la respuesta llámame-**

El joven ya había dado media vuelta cuando escucho la voz de la chica.

**-Espera-**

El se volteo a mirarla

**-Esta bien Edward Elric, acepto tu propuesta-**


	4. Cap 4 La boda

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Ya tienen aquí el capitulo 4.

Quiero informarles que debido a mi empleo, me será un poco más difícil actualizar pronto, pero tratare de no tardarme mucho ok? Así que ténganme paciencia.

Agradezco a quienes me han dejado sus reviews. Sin más que decir, los dejo para que lean.

**Cap 4- La boda**

Ed miro a la chica con indiferencia, aunque no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho por la resolución que esta había tomado.

**-En ese caso te sugiero que pongas la fecha de la boda. De preferencia que sea pronto, el día es lo que menos me importa-**

**-Pero quiero que cumplas con todo lo que me has dicho-**

**-¡No hace falta que me lo pidas! Ya te dije que se cumplir y si tan insegura estas puedo prometértelo por escrito-** contesto algo molesto

**-No es necesario. Voy a confiar en ti-**

**-Pues te lo agradecería mucho. Ahora debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer-**

Winry acompaño al joven hasta la salida y lo vio marcharse en su auto. Ahora tendría que prepararlo todo para su boda. Se sorprendía de si misma al aceptar tan fácilmente la propuesta, pero después de todo no había ya nada que perder. Estaba dispuesta a compartir el apellido con ese hombre por el bien de su familia, pero nada más. De hecho el factor decisivo para que ella aceptara fue que el rubio le aseguro que no tendría que ser su mujer, y una de las cosas que la detenía antes era el temor a entregarle su cuerpo a alguien que no amaba.

Se podría decir que ese matrimonio seria solo un negocio para ambos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Edward aun seguía algo incrédulo. Le confundió el hecho de que Winry haya aceptado sus condiciones ahora, cuando el día anterior le había restregado en la cara que no se casaría con el. Se preguntaba porque ese cambio, llegando a la conclusión de que logro convencerla al decirle que no la haría suya aun después de casados. Le intrigaba saber porque tanto temor de ella, "¿acaso el le desagradaba tanto para no acceder a tener relaciones?" "¿o era acaso que prefería a alguien mas?". Si era así "¿Qué era lo que le detenía para estar con esa persona?"

Esos pensamientos hicieron que el joven se enfureciera y se sentía estupido al hacerlo. Le pareció algo muy idiota de su parte molestarse por una mujer por la que no sentía absolutamente nada. Ella solo representaba un negocio más en su vida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La boda fue fechada para dos semanas después de su último encuentro. La rubia dio aviso a Ed, quien quedo conforme con los detalles y le dio a conocer a la chica que no deseaba involucrarse en los preparativos, por lo que la dejaría a ella a cargo. La poca disposición del hombre la hizo molestarse, pero no le quedo más remedio que hacerlo.

Los días habían transcurrido bastante rápido y la joven se sentía bastante nerviosa. Ahora Winry, su madre y su abuela afinaban los últimos detalles. La rubia se probaba su vestido de novia, que fue elegido según el gusto de su progenitora. Las dos mujeres no dejaban de reconocer lo bella que se veía la chica con su vestimenta, aunque a esta no le provocaba emoción alguna. Solo deseaba que todo terminara pronto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El día de la ceremonia había llegado. Eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana y casi todos los invitados estaban ya en la mansión Elric, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda civil, pues ninguno de los jóvenes estuvo de acuerdo en casarse por la iglesia. Solo les bastaba el papel, no les parecía correcto mentir en el altar.

Faltaba poco para que todo diera inicio. La novia aun no llegaba y Ed estaba terminando de alistarse. Al notar el retraso de su amigo, Mustang decidió subir a su habitación, llamo a la puerta para después entrar. Roy encontró al rubio teniendo problemas para acomodar su corbata.

**-Permíteme ayudarte con eso-** dijo el recién llegado

**-¡Ah! Odio vestirme de gala-**

El joven de cabello negro soltó una risita

**-Hoy es tu gran día ¿Estas nervioso?-**

**-No veo porque tenga que estarlo-**

**-¡Vamos! Tú sabes porque lo estoy diciendo. Esta será la primera noche que compartas con una mujer-**

**-No entiendo que es lo que quieres decir- **Ed se ruborizo un poco ante los comentarios de su amigo, mientras este reía bastante divertido.

**-No te hagas el que no sabes-**

**-Pues déjame informarte que eso no pasara-**

**-¿Y por que lo dices con tanta seguridad?-**

**-Porque eso es un acuerdo entre ella y yo-**

**-¿En serio? Jamás me mencionaste nada-**

**-Porque no creo que sea algo que tú deberías saber, pero te lo estoy diciendo para que dejes de molestarme-**

**-Oye, ¿de verdad crees que puedas soportarlo?-**

**-¿De que hablas?-**

**-¡Dios mío, Ed! Estoy empezando a pensar que eres un idiota. Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que tu prometida es muy hermosa, y no creo que tus hormonas puedan soportarlo-**

**-No creo estar tan necesitado como para acostarme con ella-**

**-Lo dices como si no te importara, además me parece imposible que no te hayas fijado en ella-**

**-Mira, no voy a negarte que la chica es linda, pero no estoy interesado en ella como mujer. Lo único que estamos haciendo es cumplir un contrato.-**

Mustang miro a Ed tratando de evitar la risa, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio.

**-¿Y ahora por que me miras así?-**

**-Solo estaba pensando-**

**-¿En que?-**

**-Pues acabas de admitir que te gusta, aunque solo sea físicamente-**

**-No tiene nada de especial reconocer su belleza-**

**-Eso dices ahora, veras que con el tiempo vas a quedar perdidamente enamorado de ella-**

**-Tus especulaciones son algo muy estupido, y puedo asegurarte que no voy a enamorarme de ella-**

**-Eso es algo que no se planea, solo sucede-**

**-Hablas como si lo supieras todo del amor-**

Roy sonrió maliciosamente antes de volver a contestar

**-Por lo menos se mas que tu. Anda, vamonos ya, que te deben estar esperando-**

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación y fueron directo al salón. No fueron muchos los invitados, solo familiares y amigos íntimos de las dos familias. Era casi la hora y el juez ya tenía todo listo. Ed estaba ahora esperando. Las palabras de su amigo aun resonaban en su mente. Pensaba que eran solo tonterías. El estaba seguro que eso no sucedería, no sentía nada en especial por ella. Pero aun con lo anterior, el joven se sorprendió de lo alterado que estaba, pues le desesperaba el hecho de que su prometida aun no llegara. Su misma actitud lo confundía.

Finalmente llego la novia. Salía de la limusina negra que la había transportado y entraba a la casa del brazo de su padre. Estos caminaban por un pasillo entre los asientos donde se encontraban los demás presentes, mientras la orquesta tocaba la marcha nupcial. El hombre iba con la cara en alto, orgulloso de entregar a su hija a un hombre de su clase social. No podía evitar la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, aunque era más de triunfo que de felicidad. La rubia, en cambio, tenía la mirada perdida e indiferente. La verdad es que ese momento no representaba para ella nada especial. Caminaba lentamente junto a su progenitor, acercándose cada vez más a su futuro esposo.

Edward quedo maravillado al verla. Era algo que no esperaba. Su cuerpo y sus sentidos lo traicionaban. Su vista quedo fija en la joven que se aproximaba a el. Era realmente hermosa. Su vestido blanco era sin mangas y permitía ver un generoso escote, mientras que por detrás dejaba ver parte de su espalda. Llevaba el cabello recogido, y su maquillaje era bastante discreto, pero resaltaba muy bien sus facciones.

Ed se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embelesado mirándola y rápidamente trato de recuperar la cordura. Se recrimino a si mismo el haberse fijado en ella, pues se suponía que no debía hacerlo. Estos pensamientos lo hicieron ponerse de mal humor y su semblante se torno serio.

El señor Rockbell procedió a cederle a su hija, el rubio tomo a la joven del brazo y la acerco a su lado. El juez comenzó con la ceremonia. Durante esos momentos los jóvenes no dejaban de dirigirse miradas. Aunque trataba de esconderlo, el rubio estaba cautivado y la verdad es que a la chica tampoco le desagradaba la imagen de su prometido.

Había llegado la hora de firmar. Edward fue el primero en hacerlo, después le cedió el bolígrafo a Winry. Esta lo tomo y lo mantuvo un momento en su mano. Parecía estar meditando su decisión, creía estar arrepintiéndose en ese momento. Volteo un momento a ver al joven a su lado, este arqueo la ceja esperando a que ella por fin se decidiera a firmar, y así lo hizo.

Ed respiro aliviado, por un momento creyó que la rubia no aceptaría. Ahora era el turno de los testigos. Roy y Riza eran los de el joven Elric, mientras que por el lado de la joven firmo el matrimonio Curtis, amigos de su familia desde hacia tiempo.

Al haber concluido, el juez prosiguió con lo último.

**-Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Bien! Hasta aquí llegamos con este capitulo. Ténganme paciencia hasta que pueda actualizar de nuevo, ¿si?

Nos vemos luego


	5. Cap 5 Recien casados

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que si. Créanme que hago lo que puedo para actualizar, pero estos días me ha costado mas trabajo porque debo levantarme muy muy temprano (para que se den una idea solo puedo disfrutar de seis horas de descanso digno si es que tengo suerte) y eso hace que llegue exhausta y con un bloqueo de inspiración XD. Pero de verdad deseo que disfruten este capitulo, me encantaría actualizar a diario pero no me es posible, por lo que les pido que me esperen y que sigan leyendo mi fic.

Esperare sus reviews, pero de igual forma quiero agradecer a **melikagome,** **Mizi Elric, Netito-chan y Nyu- chan **por apoyarme y seguir fieles a mi fic

Sin más que decir, me despido. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

**Cap 5- Recién casados**

Los jóvenes se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos antes de obedecer a la petición del juez. Ed tomo a su ahora esposa por los hombros y la miro durante unos momentos, como si deseara obtener su permiso para realizar tal acto, pues no quería besarla contra su voluntad.

El rubio obtuvo la respuesta al ver que Winry cerraba sus ojos y se aproximaba a el. Un impulso del muchacho lo obligo a imitarla y rápidamente quedaron fundidos en un beso. El momento fue fugaz, pero aun así pudo despertar el deseo de Edward. Este se sintió confundido. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por una mujer, pero le resultaba bastante difícil admitirlo, aunque también se debía a que no sabía como reaccionar ante esos sentimientos.

El sentir cosas que no podía controlar y que estaban más allá de su entendimiento era algo que no soportaba, por lo que el joven se sintió molesto consigo mismo y su semblante se torno aun mas serio.

El juez se retiro de la mansión y la celebración dio inicio. Después de abrir el baile, los recién casados se retiraron a su mesa. Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra. El estar solos representaba una oportunidad para charlar y conocerse, pero ninguno se decidió a ser el primero en hablar.

Roy y Riza se encontraban en la pista de baile. La pareja disfrutaba su momento, pero el hombre no pudo evitar voltear hasta donde estaba su amigo. No le agradaba verlo así, tan serio y callado. Sintió que debía hacer algo al respecto, por lo que detuvo su danza con su prometida al tiempo que le sonreía tristemente.

**-No me gusta ver a Ed en ese estado. Iré con el un momento-**

**-Esta bien. Solo trata de no hacerlo enfadar-**

**-¿Yo? Claro que no. Veras que le voy a alegrar el día- **contesto el de cabello negro sonriendo burlonamente.

Riza solo suspiro resignada para después mirar tiernamente a su amado. No le cabía duda de que era una buena persona, y sobre todo, valoraba mucho su amistad con el joven Elric.

Ed pudo ver que Roy se aproximaba a su mesa y su rostro adquirió una imagen de enfado y cansancio a la vez, pues fuera lo que fuera, no se sentía de humor para soportarlo.

**-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están los recién casados?-**

**-¿Ahora que quieres Roy?-**

**-¡Vaya genio! Pues solo quería decirte que estoy un poco molesto porque aun no me presentas a tu linda esposa-**

El rubio se puso de pie fastidiado mientras dirigía su atención a su mujer.

**-Winry, el es Roy Mustang. Roy ella es Winry, ¿contento?-**

Mustang sonrió burlonamente mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia para saludarla.

**-Me da mucho gusto conocerla-**

**-Igualmente-**

**-Disculpe señora Elric, ¿me permitiría esta pieza?-**

La aludida se volvió hacia Edward, lanzándole una mirada interrogativa, esperando su consentimiento.

**-Hagan lo que quieran-** respondió el rubio fingiendo indiferencia.

Roy camino hacia la pista acompañado de Winry, ya ahí se dispusieron a bailar. El hombre quiso aprovechar esos momentos para charlar con la chica.

**-Es una pena que no nos hayan presentado en la cena de compromiso-**

**-Si, aunque creo que Ed no tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo-**

**-Supongo, el siempre es así. Pero ¿sabes? Quisiera pedirte un favor-**

La rubia lo miro confundida, pero después contesto

**-¿Qué desea?-**

**-Quisiera que cuidaras a mi amigo. A el le hace falta una mujer que lo quiera y lo entienda-**

**-La verdad no creo que pueda. Estoy segura que ya te contó el porque de esta boda. No lo hicimos precisamente por amor-**

**-Eso lo se, pero no estaría de mas que lo hicieras mientras permanecen casados. Solo te estoy pidiendo que seas paciente y comprensiva con el. Lamentablemente siempre ha sido una persona muy solitaria, y se que también puede llegar a ser muy terco y malhumorado, pero en realidad es una persona muy amable. Puede que hasta lleguen a llevarse bien-**

**-Lo dudo mucho. Pero me sorprende que pueda haber alguien que pueda soportarlo. No merece que se preocupen tanto por el.-**

**-Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria y hemos sido buenos amigos desde entonces. Soy el único que lo conoce bien, y para mi es como un hermano. Lo aprecio bastante.-**

Roy sonrió amablemente y la rubia no pudo evitar corresponder el gesto. Después, ambos regresaron a donde estaba Ed y la joven volvió a sentarse a su lado, mientras que Mustang volvía a su mesa.

La fiesta no duro mucho tiempo. Antes del atardecer los recién casados se retiraban de la mansión en el automóvil del muchacho. Este conducía mientras que Winry permanecía en el asiento de a lado. Ambos seguían silenciosos y eso les incomodaba, por lo que el joven busco un tema de conversación.

**-Oye ¿de que tanto hablabas con Roy?-**

**-Cosas sin importancia-**

**-Eso espero. A veces ese sujeto tiene la costumbre de hablar de más-**

**-Creí que eran amigos-**

**-Lo somos, pero la verdad es que el es así. No tiene nada de malo que reconozca sus defectos-**

**-Pues no deberías hacerlo cuando el no busca eso en ti-**

Volvió a reinar el silencio entre ellos, situación que no era para nada grata, por lo que la rubia fue ahora la que decidió hablar.

**-¿Y a donde vamos?-**

**-A "nuestra" casa-**

**-¿Entonces no piensas usar los boletos de avión que nos regalo tu padre?-**

**-No deseo aceptar algo que venga de alguien tan hipócrita, que solo busca la manera de mantenerme alejado de sus negocios. Además, ¿acaso pretendes que actuemos como un matrimonio normal?-** pregunto Ed sarcásticamente.

**-¡No lo dije por eso! Solo pensé que tal vez tendrías ganas de viajar-**

**-Pues si quieres ir, puedes hacerlo tu sola. Yo no tengo intención de hacerlo, ya que a partir del lunes comenzare a asistir a la empresa-**

La dureza en las palabras del rubio, hicieron que Winry callara de nuevo. Aunque esta vez no duraron mucho tiempo en ese estado, ya que habían alcanzado su destino.

Llegaron a una casa rodeada de una cerca amplia, la cual Edward abrió rápidamente para introducir su vehiculo, el cual estaciono cerca de la entrada. Ahora el muchacho comenzaba a sacar las maletas del auto. Abrió la puerta de la morada y entro dejando el equipaje en el recibidor. Encendió la luz e invito a su esposa a entrar. Esta avanzo con algo de duda, pero se detuvo en el umbral y desde ahí se dedico a inspeccionar el interior de su nuevo hogar.

Este era bastante pequeño comparado con las mansiones en las cuales los jóvenes habían vivido, pero aun así el lugar era agradable. Contaba con dos pisos, que estaban debidamente distribuidos. Tenía 6 habitaciones, un cuarto de estudio, la estancia y una cocina bastante amplia donde se encontraba también el comedor. Todos los muebles eran de un estilo moderno, y aunque no era tan finos, se podía notar el buen gusto que se tuvo al amueblar. Sin duda, un lugar acogedor, a pesar de no contar con todas esas comodidades de sus antiguas casas.

Ed miro como Winry permanecía aun dudosa de entrar.

**-Se que esto no es a lo que estas acostumbrada, pero yo prefiero vivir de una forma mas sencilla.-**

**-No me molesta en lo absoluto-**

**-Pues si es así, entonces entra ya de una vez. ¿O acaso estas esperando que te cargue como a todas las novias?-**

La rubia se molesto ante el sarcasmo de su esposo, por lo que se apresuro a pasar mientras que el cerraba la puerta.

**-Sígueme. Te llevare a tu habitación-**

El joven tomo las maletas de la chica y subió las escaleras. Ella lo siguió. Al llegar Ed le abrió la puerta e introdujo las cosas. Winry miro su recamara. No era muy espaciosa, pero sin duda contaba con todo lo necesario: un tocador, una cama amplia, un closet y un sanitario propio. La joven acerco a sus valijas para comenzar a instalarse. Al ver que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, el rubio procedió a retirarse.

**-La puerta que esta a un lado es mi estudio y la del fondo es mi habitación-** dijo mientras abandonaba el lugar.

La chica comenzó a desempacar sus cosas y lo primero que resguardo con esmero fue la fotografía, su gran tesoro. La coloco con mucho cuidado en uno de los cajones de su cómoda. Después guardo su ropa y otros objetos en sus respectivos lugares. En seguida procedió a cambiarse la ropa, pues el vestido comenzaba a incomodarle. Ahora estaba ataviada con una bata de dormir, era lo suficientemente corta, tanto que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas.

Estaba bastante cansada, por lo que se disponía a recostarse sobre su cama, cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Al hacerlo le sorprendió ver llegar a su marido con una bandeja en sus manos y sobre esta algunos alimentos.

El recién llegado se maravillo ante la vista que tenia. La verdad era que en ese momento podía apreciar mucho mas la belleza de esa mujer, pero al ver que esta le lanzaba una mirada interrogativa decidió regresar a la normalidad.

**-Prepare algo de cenar y creí que tal vez tendrías hambre-**

**-Si. Gracias-** respondió la joven algo incrédula

Esta probó un poco y se sorprendió del buen sabor que tenía.

**-¡Vaya! Te quedo delicioso. La verdad es que no esperaba que supieras cocinar, y mucho menos que lo hicieras tan bien-**

**-Había ocasiones en que despertaba bastante temprano y ninguno de los sirvientes estaba para atenderme. Por eso tuve que aprender a hacerlo por mi cuenta.-**

La rubia se extraño un poco ante las confesiones de Ed y después volvieron a su mente las palabras de Mustang. La intrigaba el porque de esa actitud del joven, podía darse cuenta ahora de que no era una mala persona y que tampoco se dejaba guiar por el interés, puesto que era una persona mas humilde y sencilla.

De repente, en su boca se dibujo una sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

**-En realidad eres muy amable. No te costaría nada tratarme así siempre.-**

Edward se ruborizo a tal grado que prefirió darle la espalda a Winry y fingir molestia.

**-No te confundas. No hago esto por ser amable contigo. Recuerda que ahora tú representas mis intereses financieros y nada más.-**

**-Si, claro-**

**-Como sea, cuando termines deja la charola afuera para que pueda llevármela a la cocina. ¡Ah! Y te aviso que mañana llegaran dos sirvientes de la mansión para quedarse a servirnos. Con ellos será más que suficiente para atender esta casa.-**

El rubio salio de la recamara. Aun se sentía avergonzado por lo que la chica le dijo, por lo que mejor se retiro a desempacar.

Winry no podía disimular lo contenta que estaba. Deseaba llevarse bien con el para seguir con la farsa por un tiempo y que no fuera algo infernal para ambos. Aunque tampoco podía negar que esa atención del muchacho para con ella la había alegrado. Podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que ese hombre estaba lleno de amabilidad, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se comportara grosero. Pensó que tal vez se debía a que no le era fácil demostrar sus sentimientos a los demás.

Con esos pensamientos, la rubia fue quedando profundamente dormida.

La chica despertó temprano y bajo a desayunar. Esperaba ver a Ed ya en el comedor, pero no fue así, por lo que se dispuso a buscarlo por algunos rincones de la casa. Al no obtener respuesta Winry volvió a la cocina y algo sobre la mesa llamo su atención. Era una nota, la cual decía-. "Tuve que salir. Hay comida en la alacena. Ed".

Al terminar de leer, la muchacha se sintió algo aliviada, por lo que mejor fue a tomar sus alimentos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Edward estaba ya en la oficina de un detective privado, con el cual planeaba llevar a cabo su búsqueda.

**-He escuchado hablar mucho de usted y me aseguraron que sus servicios son muy eficientes-**

**-Me halaga escuchar eso de una persona tan distinguida como usted, señor Elric, y créame que estaré encantado de ayudarle-**

**-Gracias. Mire, este es el asunto: deseo obtener información que me ayude a dar con el paradero de esta persona-** dijo el rubio mientras le mostraba la fotografía al hombre **-Su nombre es Trisha Elric, es mi madre y desapareció hace 21 años-**

**-Eso es demasiado tiempo y la fotografía no me ayuda mucho, además son muchos los datos que desconozco.** **Esta búsqueda requerirá mas esfuerzo del debido.-**

**-El dinero es lo de menos, usted solo hágalo-**

El sujeto sonrió con ironía mientras se inclinaba para estar más cerca de su cliente.

**-Espero que este conciente de que mis servicios son bastante caros.-**

**-Ponga su precio-**

El extraño individuo tomo un papel y una pluma y después de escribir paso el documento al muchacho. La cantidad estaba compuesta por siete cifras, y aunque en verdad era excesivo, Ed no se inmuto. Estaba totalmente dispuesto a pagar.

**-Ya me lo esperaba y me parece justo. Pero quiero ver resultados lo más pronto posible-**

Aquel hombre quedo sorprendido al no escuchar una queja, pero después sonrió bastante satisfecho al tiempo que estiraba su mano para que el joven la estrechara.

**-Perfecto. Es un placer hacer negocios con usted señor Elric-**

**-Lo mismo digo, Maes Hughes-**


	6. Cap 6 Despertar de sentimientos

¡Holaaaa! De antemano les pido una disculpa por el retraso, pero es que llego muy cansada porque aun no me acostumbro a mi horario de trabajo, la verdad es que llego agotada mentalmente pues en mi empleo se me exige pensar demasiado, (eso me saco por estudiar electrónica TToTT) y no tengo nada de ánimos de sentarme frente al monitor.

En fin, no intento justificarme pero al menos servirá para que entiendan el porque de mis retrasos.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, y vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que leen y dejan sus reviews, recuerden que sus comentarios son mi mejor incentivo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Cap. 6- Despertar de sentimientos**

Después de su breve visita con Hughes, Ed fue directo a la empresa familiar. Al llegar se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, quien se llevo una sorpresa al verlo.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Edward? En estos momentos deberías estar en Francia-**

**-No tenia nada de deseos de ir. Preferí venir a ver como estaban los negocios, ya que deseo tomar mis acciones lo antes posible-**

**-Espera un momento. Yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que te daría lo que te corresponde inmediatamente. Tendrás que esperar unos meses, mientras tanto solo serás un empleado más aquí-**

El joven no pudo evitar molestarse por la resolución de su padre, pero después de todo no le extrañaba, ya que lo conocía y sabia que su carácter y decisiones eran cambiantes, así que no se atrevió a cuestionarlo, pues aun tenia cierto control sobre el.

**-Yo ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora solo espero que cumplas con la tuya-**

**-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de mí?-**

**-Porque tengo razones para hacerlo-**

Hohenheim mostró su molestia por el comentario, aunque no lo demostraba, en alguna parte de su ser el desprecio de su hijo le afectaba, por lo que decidió terminar de una vez con la charla.

**-Pues si eso es todo lo que querías decirme entonces ya puedes irte. Estoy muy ocupado-**

**-Comenzare a venir a partir de mañana-**

**-Haz lo que quieras-**

El rubio salio de la oficina después de esa descortés platica. Lamentablemente la relación entre ambos ya no tenia arreglo, al contrario, empeoraba cada día.

El muchacho subió a su auto rumbo a su casa sin muchos ánimos. Pensaba mucho en lo sucedido, se preguntaba en que momento se formo esa indestructible barrera entre el y su padre.

Al llegar a su hogar se encontró con Winry acompañada de dos personas más en el recibidor, por lo que Ed cambio su expresión triste por una leve sonrisa.

Armstrong y Maria Ross se levantaron para saludar al recién llegado. Ambos eran sirvientes en la mansión Elric desde hacia años, por lo que conocían bien a su joven amo y le guardaban respeto y cariño, por eso no tuvieron ningún problema en aceptar la petición de este para que trabajaran en su casa.

**-¡Vaya sorpresa! La verdad no los esperaba tan temprano. Disculpen si los hice esperar-**

**-Descuide, joven Edward. Además su esposa nos ha recibido muy bien-** contesto Armstrong

**-Antes que nada, les pido que nos olvidemos de las formalidades-**

**-Como tú digas, Edward-** dijo Maria Ross mientras le sonreía al rubio

**-Vengan. Les mostrare sus habitaciones-**

Los tres se retiraron dejando a sola a Winry. Los ojos de la muchacha le dirigían una mirada tierna a su esposo sin que ella misma se diera cuenta. Podía darse cuenta de que, aunque eran pocas las personas con las que Ed llegaba a relacionarse, estas lo estimaban mucho. Tenían la fortuna de conocer lo maravilloso que ese hombre podía ser, y por su mente comenzaron a pasar algunas interrogantes ¿podría ella también conocer a aquella persona llena de amabilidad?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tres meses pasaron sin muchas novedades, aunque la relación del joven matrimonio tuvo algunos cambios. Las ocasiones en que Ed se comportaba frió y distante eran mas esporádicas, y Winry había desarrollado bastante el don de la paciencia, y siempre trataba de comprender el porque de las acciones de su esposo.

Ahora ambos se encontraban desayunando, se encontraban solos en la cocina en vista de que sus empleados tenían trabajo que hacer.

Por algún extraño motivo, Ed evito mirar y conversar con la chica. La rubia se incomodo ante ese silencio que no comprendía, pues no habían tenido ninguna discusión previa, y aunque fuera en su habitual tono seco, el muchacho siempre tenia unas palabras para ella.

Al sentir mas pesado el ambiente, Winry decidió ser quien hablara.

**-¡Ah! Ed, yo... quería decirte que hoy iré a visitar a mi abuela-**

**-No tienes porque avisarme. Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras-**

La joven entristeció ante la respuesta. Para ella no era nada nuevo la conducta de Edward, quien podía llegar a ser una persona indiferente y malhumorada, pero que también había demostrado ser una persona dulce y atenta, muy a su pesar, y esta ultima faceta era la que mas le agradaba a ella.

El muchacho se levanto de su silla dispuesto a retirarse a su trabajo. No le había pasado desapercibida la expresión de su esposa ante su actitud. Un raro y desagradable sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, como en ocasiones anteriores en las que había hecho sufrir a esa mujer y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto consigo mismo. Se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina y le hablo sin voltear a verla.

**-Pídele a Armstrong que te lleve, y... ten cuidado-**

Winry sonrió tiernamente mientras que Ed se alejaba ruborizado. Estaba sorprendido de sus propias palabras, se sentía estupido, a pesar de que las palabras nacieron de él mismo. Sabía que no ganaba nada pretendiendo ser un marido "normal", pero lo que sentía hacia esa mujer era algo más fuerte que su propio ser, algo que no podía evitar ni entender.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Unas horas más tarde, Winry se encontraba ya en la mansión Rockbell, donde su abuela la recibió con gusto.

**-¡Winry, cariño! ¡Que gusto verte!-**

**-¡Lo mismo digo abuela!-**

**-Me alegra que de vez en cuando te acuerdes de visitar a esta vieja-**

**-¡Ay abuela! No digas eso. Sabes que me encanta venir a platicar contigo-**

**-Lo se-**

**-Hoy tampoco esta mi madre ¿verdad?-**

**-No. Sabes que desde que la empresa de tu padre comenzó a recuperarse ella sale de nuevo con sus amigas a hacer sus excesivas compras, como era su costumbre-**

**-En realidad, me da gusto que no este. Me incomoda charlar con ella, aunque sea mi mama, es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada, pero contigo es diferente-**

**-Bueno, dejemos a un lado esos temas. Mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado?-**

**-Bastante bien-**

**-Y dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward?-**

La chica se ruborizo y bajo su mirada.

**-Pues... se puede decir que bien. Como ya te había dicho, Ed es una persona a la que le cuesta trabajo demostrar sus sentimientos, pero aun así es muy amable conmigo-**

**-Si es así, ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada tan triste?-**

La rubia se sorprendió de lo bien que Pinako la conocía, aunque era algo bastante lógico. Sin necesidad de palabras ella podía comprenderla. Aun así, la joven se negó a responder al cuestionamiento. La anciana la miro con dulzura mientras tomaba sus mejillas con ambas manos y le levantaba el rostro.

**-¡Mi querida Winry! Sabes que entre nosotras no existen secretos ¿Por qué no quieres contarme lo que te sucede?-**

**-Es que es algo que ni yo misma puedo comprender-**

**-Pues creo que si me platicas podrás sentirte mejor-**

**-Abuela, me siento mal. Antes, cuando recordaba a Alphonse me sentía muy triste y no podía evitar llorar. Deseaba que mi vida se terminara, ya nada tenia sentido para mí. Pero desde hace tiempo ya no siento eso. Cuando Al vuelve a estar en mis pensamientos ya no siento la misma tristeza y ya no puedo derramar mas lagrimas por el. Es como si hubiera algo en esta nueva vida que llevo que hace que olvide todo mi dolor, y no quiero pensar en que...-**

**-La razón sea Edward ¿verdad?-**

La muchacha solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a bajar la mirada.

**-Yo... no se que hacer. Le prometí a Al que lo amaría siempre y no estoy cumpliendo-**

**-No debes sentirte mal por eso. Eres joven y tienes derecho a enamorarte de nuevo. Estoy segura de que Alphonse desea tu felicidad desde donde se encuentre y le bastara con que lo recuerdes con cariño. Mientras tanto, no te niegues lo que estas sintiendo.-**

La joven estaba confundida aun. ¿Qué era lo que sentía en realidad por su esposo? Necesitaba poner en claro sus sentimientos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El rubio salio de su oficina después de un arduo día de trabajo. Subió a su auto e iba en camino a visitar a Roy, de quien recibió una llamada para verse esa misma tarde. La cita fue en aquel bar que ambos frecuentaban.

Al entrar al lugar, Ed pudo divisar a su amigo en la mesa del fondo. Cuando llego hasta el, Edward se dejo caer en su asiento, al tiempo de que suspiraba con cansancio.

**-¡Vaya! Veo que tu padre te exige bastante en el trabajo-**

**-¡Como no tienes idea! Se la pasa fastidiándome todo el día. Pero en fin, ¿para que me citaste aquí?-**

**-Para festejar-**

**-¿Festejar?- **pregunto Ed arqueando una ceja

**-Así es. Festejaremos el hecho de que cumples tres meses matrimonio y que has podido soportar las "tentaciones"-**

Al terminar su frase, Roy comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras que su acompañante lo miraba con rencor.

**-Tus comentarios no me hacen nada de gracia.-**

**-Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo. Me encanta la cara que pones cuando te enfadas.-**

**-Pues no acepte venir para ser tu diversión, así que ya dime de una vez que es lo que quieres-**

**-Quería verte para entregarte esto-** dijo Mustang al tiempo que le extendía un sobre con unas iniciales grabadas.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a su amigo, que fue entendida por este último.

**-Es la invitación para mi boda. Estaré encantado de que vayas, claro, acompañado de tu esposa-**

**-¿Así que por fin te casas? Pues te felicito-**

**-Gracias. Pero déjame decirte que tuve que presionar a mis padres, ya que ellos deseaban que esperara más tiempo para casarme. Tal vez querían que durante ese lapso me retractara de mi decisión, pero ya les hice ver que jamás será así. En verdad deseo compartir mi vida con Riza- **

**-Ya era hora que lucharas por lo que quieres-**

**-En ese caso, tú debes hacer lo mismo-**

**-¿A que te refieres?-**

**-Sabes de que hablo. Deberías de ser sincero con tu mujer y decirle lo que sientes-**

**-¡No digas estupideces!-**

**-¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo? Estas cegado por tu orgullo-**

**-¡No es eso!-** grito Ed ya exaltado

Roy miro el estado en el que se encontraba el joven. Era la primera vez que lo veía así por causa de una mujer. Mustang tomo un hombro de su amigo tratando de tranquilizarlo. Estaba dispuesto a hablar seriamente con el, como pocas veces lo hacia.

**-Ed, yo se que es difícil para ti, pero debes abrir tu corazón a los demás, en especial a la mujer que amas.-**

**-No tiene caso. Ella no me ama-** murmuro Edward desviando su mirada hacia otro punto.

**-Nunca lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas. Yo creo que no le eres indiferente-**

**-Me siento como un idiota. No entiendo como sucedió-**

**-Tal vez jamás obtengas la repuesta a eso-**

**-Me prometí a mi mismo que no iba a involucrarme con ella, pero últimamente me ha sido muy difícil. No dejo de pensarla.-**

**-Ed, te agradezco la confianza que acabas de demostrarme-**

**-Eres el mejor amigo que tengo, y el único que esta dispuesto a escucharme-**

El joven de cabello negro sonrió ante la declaración del muchacho. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que expresaba sus sentimientos y admiraba el esfuerzo que ponía en ello.

Mustang miro su reloj y se dispuso a levantarse.

**-Bien. Creo que ya es hora de marcharnos. No me gustaría que preocuparas a tu esposa por llegar tarde-**

Ambos abandonaron sus respectivos asientos y se despidieron en la salida del lugar. Ed subió a su auto mientras reflexionaba. Aquella mujer representaba algo mas allá de una obsesión, estaba presente en casi todos sus pensamientos, pero ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? La amaba, de eso ya no le cabía duda, pero si era así ¿Por qué se comportaba distante y frió la mayor parte del tiempo? ¿Era orgullo? ¿O acaso temía ser lastimado? ¿O lo angustiaba el hecho de no ser correspondido?

A estas se sumaban más interrogantes, mientras el joven conducía ensimismado rumbo a su casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Winry se encontraba en su habitación, donde había permanecido desde que llego de casa de sus padres. Las palabras de su abuela resonaban en su mente y la duda se apodero más de ella. Veía la fotografía de Al y se llamaba a si misma traidora. Sus emociones la confundían y no lo soportaba.

Sus empleados tocaban a la puerta esperando que ella bajara a cenar, pero solo recibían negativas de la joven.

El rubio llego a su hogar y después de dejar sus pertenencias sobre un sofá se encontró con Armstrong.

**-Buenas noches joven Edward-**

**-Buenas noches-**

**-La cena ya esta lista, puede sentarse a la mesa-**

**-¿Winry esta ahí?-**

**-No, la señora no quiso bajar-**

**-¿Acaso se siente mal?-** pregunto el muchacho con genuina preocupación

**-No lo se, pero ha estado así desde que regresamos de casa de sus padres-**

**-Esta bien. Iré a verla, si gustan ya pueden retirarse a descansar, yo me serviré la cena mas tarde-**

**-Como guste joven. Que descanse-**

**-Igualmente-**

Edward subió rápidamente las escaleras esperando encontrarse pronto con la chica. Era tanta su inquietud que no tuvo la delicadeza de llamar a la puerta y la abrió sin previo aviso. Al hacerlo se encontró con Winry recostada sobre su cama, afortunadamente había guardado la fotografía antes de que el llegara.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos. La joven sintió una extraña desesperación. En esos momentos el era la ultima persona a la que deseaba ver, ya que alteraba sus emociones y confundía sus sentimientos. Fue esto lo que provoco que ella cayera en un repentino enojo.

**-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Acaso no conoces la privacidad?-**

**-Lo siento, solo quería ver como estabas. Me dijeron que no te has sentido bien-**

**-¡Eso no tiene por que importarte!-**

**-¿Y ahora que te pasa?-**

**-¡Me pasa que me molesta tu presencia! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No quiero verte!-**

**-¡Bien! ¡Eso me gano por preocuparme por ti!-**

Ed azoto la puerta al salir. Winry se dio cuenta de que ese arranque suyo había lastimado al muchacho. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por su acto. Comenzó a llorar, sentía que ya no podía más con toda esa confusión, pero ahora lo que le dolía mas era haber tenido esa actitud, y Alphonse era lo que menos pasaba ya por su mente en esos momentos.

Unas horas después dejo de derramar sus lágrimas y estaba mas serena. Sabia que le debía una disculpa a su esposo y no deseaba dejar pasar mucho tiempo, pues si no la culpabilidad no la dejaría.

La chica salio de su habitación y se dirigía a la del joven, pero antes de llegar no pudo ignorar el hecho de que la luz del estudio del rubio estaba encendida, por lo que prefirió echar un vistazo ahí antes. Llamo a la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, así que entro. Al hacerlo se encontró con Ed sentado sobre un sofá, con un libro en su regazo. Estaba profundamente dormido.

Winry se sorprendió de encontrarlo en ese estado e inmediatamente se olvido del propósito de su visita. No deseaba despertarlo.

Le era tentador el verlo dormir. Tenía una expresión tan tranquila y eso despertó en la rubia algo de ternura, por lo que no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

La joven busco acomodarse de modo que pudiera estar tan cerca como fuera posible. Sin duda era algo que le agradaba. Estaba tan atenta al joven. Mientras esto ocurría ella no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? ¿Desde cuando ese hombre le importaba tanto? ¿Desde cuando se volvió tan importante en su vida? ¿Desde cuando sus palabras amables y sus atenciones podían hacerla estremecerse de emoción?

De pronto pudo ver como la expresión del muchacho cambio. Estaba siendo victima de un mal sueño y pedía por su madre. La rubia pudo darse cuenta que detrás de esa imagen dura estaba un muchacho que sufría silencioso por la perdida del ser que mas amaba en el mundo. Sentía que ahora podía comprenderlo mejor.

Había escuchado un poco sobre el asunto, para nadie era un secreto la desaparición de la señora Elric, pero nadie sabía más detalles. Cuando Winry se entero, al principio sintió lastima por aquel hombre, sin embargo, en ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por aliviar su dolor.

Fue entonces que la chica poso una de sus manos en una mejilla de su esposo, y la acaricio con dulzura, afortunadamente este no despertó. Ed comenzó a relajarse ante ese tibio tacto, y después la pesadilla se fue.

Al ver que ya se había tranquilizado, la muchacha decidió abandonar el lugar, pero antes busco una manta con la que arropo al rubio y después de murmurarle una despedida salió y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta.

Camino a su habitación ella seguía reflexionando. Muchas de sus dudas se habían disipado, pero aun se sentía apesadumbrada.

¿Qué era lo que le impedía entregarle su corazón a ese joven? ¿El temor a no ser correspondida o el hecho de estar traicionando a su antiguo amor?

Winry prefirió no pensar más, así que cerró los ojos hasta que fue vencida por el sueño.


	7. Cap 7 La ultima condicion

¡Hola! Ya estoy de regreso. Oigan, ¿de verdad estaban tan desesperados porque actualizara el fic? Jeje XD lo digo por que esta vez recibí mas mensajes de los que esperaba, algunos me escribieron más de una vez, y todos me pedían actualizar pronto, así que dense por servidos.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: **Mizi Elric, Nekito-chan, Nyu-chan, Melikagome, Kagome-elie, Sango-chan25, K-mila1106, Bianca Potter, Dollisapi Do Tao y Walking**, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Ahora los dejo leer.

**Cap 7- La ultima condición**

Los primeros rayos de luz se asomaron por la ventana. Ed abría lentamente sus ojos y estiraba su cuerpo. No recordaba la última vez que había descansado tan bien. Era común que sus pesadillas le quitaran el sueño. De hecho recordaba haber tenido una la noche anterior, pero también recordó una dulce voz que le decía que todo estaba bien, y eso lo ayudo a tranquilizarse.

El joven se disponía a levantarse cuando vio caer la manta que lo cubría. Sabia de sobra que el no la había tomado, puesto que no era su intención dormir en ese lugar, pero en vista de la discusión con su esposa, se encerró en su estudio y tomo uno de sus libros, el cual tampoco estaba en su regazo, que era donde recordaba haberlo dejado antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Cayo en la cuenta de que había sido visitado, ¿pero por quien? Tenia la completa seguridad de que no había sido ninguno de sus empleados, pero le costaba trabajo creer que hubiera sido Winry, aunque la sola idea hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir con rapidez, pero la emoción le duro poco, pues el rubio se recrimino a si mismo por eso. Decidió que no tenia caso meditarlo mas, así que mejor fue a tomar un baño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Winry despertó un poco mas tarde de lo acostumbrado debido a que había trasnochado por estar pensando tanto. Se levanto de su cama y se alisto para bajar a desayunar.

Ya estaba en el pasillo y casi llegaba a las escaleras, cuando de pronto se detuvo. Una agradable música provenía del estudio de Edward, justo donde había estado la otra noche.

La rubia no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, así que abrió la puerta y la deslizo cuidadosamente, para después asomarse. Pudo ver al muchacho sentado frente a un piano, tocando una bella melodía con tono triste y nostálgico, sentimientos que también pudo notar en el rostro de su esposo. Winry se recargo en la entrada mientras disfrutaba de ese momento.

Ed mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras tocaba. Parecía estar sintiendo cada nota de la pieza que interpretaba. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que lo observaban.

Al terminar de tocar el joven permaneció un rato ensimismado, hasta que sorpresivamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

**-Eso fue realmente hermoso-**

El rubio volteo a mirar a la chica sorprendido y apenado a la vez, debido a aquel halago, el cual no contesto. Winry se adentro más en aquella habitación. Aun tenía algo pendiente por hacer, pero no tenia idea de cómo comenzar, pues no quería limitarse solo a decir "discúlpame". Tuvo que pensar rápidamente en una forma para poder romper aquel silencio.

**-Esa melodía... ¿la compusiste tú?-**

**-No. Recuerdo haberla escuchado cuando era un niño, pero no tengo idea de donde-**

**-¿Sabes? Cuando yo era pequeña me gustaban mucho los pianos y tenia muchos deseos de tener uno, pero en ese entonces mi padre no tenia tanto dinero como ahora, así que no podía comprármelo, pero después el se hizo de su fortuna y con el tiempo me hizo tomar clases, pero no me sentía libre. Era algo bastante aburrido, simplemente no era como lo esperaba. Después de eso comencé a odiar los pianos y no he tocado en años-**

La chica bajo la mirada mientras sonreía tristemente. Edward estaba sorprendido por aquella extraña conversación y su semblante se torno pensativo antes de mencionar palabra.

**-Pues mi caso es muy diferente al tuyo. No tengo idea del porque, pero yo empecé a tocar cuando era niño, pero cuando mi padre se entero se opuso a que lo hiciera y se deshizo de el. Pero aun así yo seguí practicando en la escuela, y con el tiempo logre hacerlo bien. Nunca he sabido porque mi padre se empaña en reprimirme y manipularme, pero eso es algo que ya no estoy dispuesto a soportar-**

**-Ed, tu... ¿odias a tu padre?-**

El muchacho se impresiono ante la pregunta, pero más por el hecho de que inconscientemente estaba hablándole de sus sentimientos a esa mujer. No estaba acostumbrado a abrir su corazón a otras personas, de hecho, el único con el que se atrevía a hablar de eso era Roy.

En ese momento se sentía vulnerable y débil, y no le gustaba demostrarlo. Prefería mostrarse ante los demás como una persona arrogante, aunque en realidad no fuera así.

Sintió la urgencia de salir de esa situación, por lo que se levanto de su asiento y se disponía a salir, poniéndole fin a esa incomoda charla.

Cuando Ed pasó frente a Winry, esta lo detuvo sujetándolo por la parte trasera de su camisa. El joven se molesto en ese momento, pero prefirió no exasperarse, ni siquiera se volteo a mirarla.

**-Ayer tú mencionaste algo sobre la privacidad, y en este momento no estas respetando la mía. Así que dime de una vez que es lo que quieres.-**

La muchacha seguía cabizbaja, estaba demasiado nerviosa y no podía ocultarlo, pero al ver que Ed estaba a punto de marcharse se armo de valor para hablar.

**-Quiero... pedirte una disculpa. Ayer no me sentía bien y sin querer me desquite contigo, pero créeme que no era mi intención. Por eso quiero que me perdones-**

La rubia soltó a su esposo una vez que hubo terminado, pero este seguía sin mirarla. Ella se sintió morir al verlo avanzar hacia las escaleras sin haber recibido una respuesta de el.

De pronto, Ed se detuvo al bajar el primer escalón.

**-En ese caso, creo que yo también te debo una disculpa. No debí entrar de esa manera a tu habitación. Debo irme, tengo trabajo- **contesto el muchacho en su habitual tono seco.

La joven sonrió aliviada. Tenía la seguridad de que no hubiese soportado el rechazo de ese hombre al que tanto amaba. Todas las palabras que salían de esa boca tenían un gran sentido para ella y eran suficientes para alegrar su día.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ed iba en su auto camino a su trabajo. Suspiraba con cansancio y molestia al recordar lo ocurrido unos momentos antes con su esposa. Sintió deseos de haberle dicho algo mas, pues el también lamentaba lo sucedido y reconocía que también tenia parte de la culpa.

El sonido de su teléfono celular logro distraerlo y se apresuro a contestar.

**-¿Diga?-**

**-¿Qué tal Señor Elric? Habla Hughes-**

**-¿Alguna novedad Hughes?-**

**-Ninguna. Precisamente de eso quería hablarle. Usted sabe que esta investigación es bastante complicada, y sin fondos no puedo seguirla-**

**-Ya le explique mi situación Hughes. Le pido que sea paciente, ya veré como consigo el dinero-**

**-Si no es molestia le pido que sea lo mas pronto posible, de lo contrario tendré que suspender temporalmente la búsqueda- **

**-Usted solo continué. Ya me las arreglare para pagar-**

**-Esta bien. Lo esperare un poco más de tiempo-**

**-Se lo agradezco-**

**-Lo mantendré informado de cualquier cosa. Adiós-**

**-De acuerdo. Adiós- **

Después de colgar, el rubio apretó con fuerza el volante del vehiculo. Comenzaba a sentirse presionado. Tendría que hablar con su padre urgentemente.

Al llegar a la empresa familiar, el joven se dirigió a la oficina de su progenitor, al cual encontró ocupado con una llamada telefónica.

El muchacho entro sigilosamente y tomo asiento frente a Hohenheim, quien no le presto atención y continuaba con su llamada.

Ed miraba el lugar de un lado a otro en señal de aburrimiento. La escena le resultaba bastante familiar. De pronto, su mente comenzó a divagar en algunos de sus recuerdos. Se veía a él mismo de pequeño, cuando solía ir a buscar a su padre, ya fuera a su oficina o a su despacho en la mansión.

Siempre lo veía ocupado, por lo que solo se limitaba a tomar asiento frente a el y guardar silencio. Pero jamás había logrado captar su atención. Muchas veces solo acudía a el en busca de un abrazo o una caricia, cualquier gesto que lo ayudara a mitigar su tristeza y su soledad, pero eso nunca ocurrió.

El chico no supo en que momento dejo de desear su cariño, ni tampoco supo cuando comenzó a llenarse de resentimiento contra el.

Creció en un total abandono. Sin saber de su madre y con la indiferencia de su padre, quien solía recompensar su sufrimiento con cosas materiales, pero el dinero nunca le dio esa felicidad que tanto anhelaba, y muchas veces hubiera preferido renunciar a todo eso con tal de tener una familia que lo amara.

Hohenheim colgó el teléfono, haciendo que Ed saliera bruscamente de su ensimismamiento.

**-Veo que llevas mucho tiempo esperando. ¿Y bien? ¿A que se debe esta repentina visita?-**

**-Solo vengo a tratar un par de asuntos contigo-**

**-Te escucho-**

**-Bien. Lo primero que quiero decirte es que pienso faltar al trabajo este sábado-**

**-¿Y eso porque?-**

**-Porque Roy se casa, y por supuesto que no pienso faltar-**

**-Así que tu amigo se casa ¿eh? Y supongo que es con esa chica pobre con la que andaba ¿no?-**

**-Claro, Riza Hawkeye-**

**-Ya veo. Mustang es un verdadero estupido. Apuesto a que no le importa el dolor que les esta causando a sus padres al casarse con esa mujer-**

**-No veo nada de malo en que se case con ella. El la ama y eso es lo único que debe importarle-**

**-Hijo, veo que aun eres un tonto ingenuo. El amor no importa en este tipo de situaciones. Además, ¿Quién le dice que ella no se esta casando solo por interés?-**

**-No creo que Riza sea de ese tipo de mujeres, y pienso que tu no eres nadie para criticar esa unión. No tienes derecho a meterte en la vida de los demás-**

El mayor soltó una risa burlona al ver la molestia reflejada en el rostro del muchacho.

**-¡Vamos Edward! No tienes porque ponerte así. Después de todo solo estaba dando mi opinión. Pero ya dejemos a un lado ese tema y termina de decirme tu asunto-**

**-Papa, creo que ya es hora de que hablemos de mis acciones. Ya han pasado tres meses y aun no tomo posesión de ellas-**

**-¿No crees que estoy siendo bastante generoso contigo? La cantidad que te doy mensualmente es razonable, y no olvides la fuerte suma de dinero que les di a los Rockbell en tu nombre-**

**-Eso no me basta, ya estoy cansado de recibir tus limosnas-**

**-Entiende que no estas listo para manejar esas acciones-**

**-Si estoy listo o no es problema mío.-**

**-Yo sabré en que momento dártelas, pero por ahora no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo-**

**-¡No es justo! ¡Teníamos un trato!-**

**-¿Crees que no se lo que planeas? En cuanto yo te de tu parte de la empresa tienes la posibilidad de divorciarte, y eso es algo que no voy a permitir-**

**-¡Lamento informarte que ya no soy un niño, y puedo hacer de mi vida lo que me plazca!-**

Padre e hijo se habían levantado de sus asientos. Aquella discusión había subido de tono, pero debido a que estaban conscientes de las circunstancias decidieron tranquilizarse. Ambos se miraban fijamente.

Una vez que hubo recuperado la cordura, Hohenheim volvió a sentarse, mientras con una de sus manos deslizaba su cabello hacia atrás, después reanudo la conversación.

**-De verdad deseas mucho tu herencia ¿no? Bien, entonces solo te impondré una última condición-**

Ed arqueo una ceja en señal de duda, ahora no sabia que esperar de ese hombre.

**-Edward, tendrás que demostrarme que eres responsable y que podrás dirigir bien el negocio, y para eso quiero que asegures tu matrimonio-**

**-¿Y como esperas que haga eso?-**

**-Es muy sencillo, procreando descendencia-**

**-¿Te refieres a...?-**

**-Si Ed, te daré lo que te corresponde si logras tener un hijo con Winry-**


	8. Cap 8 Celos

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya me tienen aquí haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para actualizar este fic, ya que es este preciso instante de estar escribiendo estas líneas estoy muy cansada. Mi horario de trabajo es nefasto, pero debo seguir si es que quiero entrar a la universidad que deseo (es algo co$to$a XD)

Bien, quiero agradecer infinitamente a TODOS los que me leen y me dejan sus reviews, espero que no dejen de hacerlo.

Este capitulo creo que será el mas largo que he escrito, eso es porque abarca lo que normalmente serian dos, pero no encontré una parte interesante donde pudiera interrumpirlo, aun así creo que fue mejor dejarlo como quedo, además ustedes se lo merecen. Espero que les guste.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

**Cap 8- Celos**

Ed quedo pasmado ante tal petición y pronto ya no pudo contener su furia.

**-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-**

**-Nunca había hablado más en serio-**

**-¡Estas loco! ¡No pienso hacer eso!-**

**-Pues entonces no esperes nada de mí y sigue conformándote con mis "limosnas"-**

**-¡Jamás debí confiar en ti! ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Te odio!-**

El joven abandono el lugar tan pronto como pudo. Estaba muy enojado. Subió a su auto y fue en busca de su confidente.

Llego al edificio donde vivía Mustang y se apresuro a llegar al departamento, tocando el timbre desesperadamente.

Roy se sorprendió ante tanta insistencia. Estaba seguro de que debía tratarse de algo urgente. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rubio algo agitado, así que lo invito a pasar.

**-¡Siento que me lleva el diablo Roy!-**

**-Tranquilo. Dime, ¿ahora que ocurrió?-**

**-¡Mi padre me dijo otra más de sus estupideces!-**

**-Ya te dije que te calmes. Así no voy a poder entenderte-**

El joven tomo asiento y poco a poco fue controlando su rabia, después continuo hablando.

**-¿Sabes que ahora se rehúsa a darme mi parte de la empresa?-**

**-Pero se supone que ustedes tenían un trato-**

**-Y así era, pero ahora me acaba de poner otra condición-**

**-¿De que se trata?-**

**-¡Quiere que tenga un hijo con Winry!-**

Edward se inclino hacia delante recargando en sus rodillas sus codos y hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello. Acababa de desahogarse y ahora ambos estaban en silencio.

Mientras tanto, Roy asimilaba lo que su amigo le había contado, su expresión se mantenía tan tranquila como de costumbre. Ahora buscaba la forma de dar consuelo al rubio.

**-Dime Ed, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-**

**-No lo se. Me es muy difícil pensar-**

**-¿Te das cuenta de que todos tus planes se pueden venir abajo?-**

**-¡Ya se! Pero no quiero traer un hijo al mundo solo por un capricho de mi padre-**

**-Tu mismo te ahogas en un vaso de agua. Yo creo que tener hijos es algo muy normal en un matrimonio, además tú amas a tu esposa, así que no veo el inconveniente-**

**-De sobra sabes que mi matrimonio no es normal y prospero-**

**-¿Y acaso has hecho algo para cambiar esa situación?-**

**-Hablas como si todo fuera tan fácil en la vida, pero no es así. Ya quisiera verte en mi lugar-**

**-Al menos trataría de no ser tan idiota y cobarde-**

**-¡Cállate! ¡Yo no soy un cobarde!-**

**-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces porque no puedes arreglar de una vez por todas las cosas con Winry? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?-**

Edward cerró los puños y murmuro una maldición. Sabía que todo eso era verdad. Le temía al rechazo de esa mujer. La amaba tanto que estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo, por eso prefería callar sus sentimientos.

Con una ira aun más evidente, el rubio se disponía a terminar su visita.

**-Creo que esta vez ni siquiera tú pudiste comprenderme-**

El joven de cabello negro solo pudo ver como Ed se marchaba. Quiso detenerlo, pero desistió al verlo tan alterado. No era el momento adecuado, ambos necesitaban reflexionar.

Roy suspiro cansado. Le hacia sentir mal el hecho de haberle gritado, pero en ocasiones esa era la única manera de hacerlo razonar.

Por ahora no podría hacer nada, así que prefirió calmarse y seguir con los últimos preparativos de su boda.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

El rubio conducía su auto sin rumbo fijo. No tenia idea de donde ir. Tenía mucho que pensar, pero Winry no dejaba de ocupar su mente. La sola idea de involucrarla en el plan de su padre lo hacia sentir miserable. Encontrar a su madre era algo que deseaba con toda su alma, pero no estaba dispuesto a utilizar a la chica.

Las palabras de Hohenheim seguían también en su cabeza, en el fondo, la idea no le desagradaba tanto. Su esposa le parecía una mujer sumamente hermosa, y más de una vez había deseado hacerla suya. ¿Acaso lo que en realidad le molestaba era el hecho de que no podía hacer el amor con ella?

Edward se molesto con el mismo por esas ideas. Paso mucho tiempo reflexionando. Estaba tan concentrado en sus problemas, que no se dio cuenta de que el sol se había ocultado horas atrás, miro su reloj y pudo ver que ya era algo tarde. Decidió que era tiempo de volver a su casa.

No esperaba encontrar a nadie despierto. Abrió la puerta con cautela, y para su sorpresa, Winry aguardaba por el en el recibidor.

**-¡Ed! ¡Que bueno que llegaste! Estaba preocupada-**

**-No veo porque tengas que estarlo. Sabes que estoy trabajando-** contesto el aludido tratando de sonar lo mas seco posible.

**-Si, lo se, es solo que no avisaste que llegarías tarde-**

**-No tengo que darte detalles de todo lo que hago. Además ni siquiera yo lo sabia-**

La chica bajo la mirada. Estaba desconcertada ante esa actitud.

**-Disculpa si te molesto. Voy a calentar tu cena-**

**-No es necesario, no tengo hambre-**

Ella observo a su esposo unos segundos. Vio como este se recostaba con cansancio sobre el sofá y con sus manos masajeaba sus sienes. No hacia falta que le dijeran que Edward no había tenido un buen día.

**-No es bueno quedarse callado cuando algo te angustia, por eso es mejor confiárselo a alguien más-**

**-Jamás he necesitado de nadie. Yo mismo puedo resolver mis problemas-**

La rubia solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía tristemente. Le parecía increíble que ese hombre llegara a ser tan orgulloso, aun cuando no podía ocultar que algo le estaba preocupando

**-¿Por qué no intentas confiar en mí?-**

El semblante del joven cambio de molestia a tristeza. Esa mujer era tan dulce y bondadosa. Pero no quería tenerla al tanto de sus conflictos, y menos cuando estos la involucraban involuntariamente.

**-Escucha, yo no creo merecer esa consideración que tanto me tienes. Entiende que no soy tan amable como crees-**

El muchacho tomo sus cosas y abandono su asiento. Se disponía a ir a su habitación. Iba a mitad de la escalera cuando se detuvo.

**-Roy se casa este sábado. Solo te estoy avisando que iremos-**

Con dolor, Winry lo miro marcharse. La afligía no haber podido hacer nada por el, pero Ed siempre era así de distante. ¿Seria posible que algún día la distancia entre ellos fuera nula?

La joven apago la luz del recibidor y subió a su recamara.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Por fin había llegado el día de la boda. Winry se alistaba para la ocasión. Se puso un vestido largo de tirantes color rojo, y zapatos altos del mismo color. Dejo suelta su larga cabellera, la cual cubría casi toda su espalda. Uso poco maquillaje, solo trato de poner especial atención en los labios.

La chica se veía en el espejo, había quedado satisfecha en su tarea de embellecerse, esperando así ser del gusto de su esposo. Esa idea la hizo avergonzarse, aunque eso era completamente cierto. Al terminar con su arreglo salio de su habitación.

En el pasillo encontró a Ed. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra. El rubio quedo embelesado viendo a esa mujer. La encontraba tan hermosa que despertaba sus deseos de hacerla suya, pero su lado cuerdo se lo impedía.

Winry también poso su vista en el. Esperaba algún halago del hombre que tenia en frente, pero eso no se dio, aun así quedo bastante complacida al notar como el la miraba.

Ella también quedo cautivada ante la imagen del muchacho, quien vestía un traje negro que le hacia ver elegante y varonil. Simplemente le quedaba a la perfección, excepto por un pequeño detalle.

Edward se sintió intimidado al ver que su esposa se acercaba a el. La joven llevo ambas manos al cuello de Ed, mientras este se tensaba ante ese tacto. Pronto supo el porque de esa acción, la chica estaba acomodando su corbata. El rubio hizo un gesto de molestia mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la frente.

**-¡Ah! Lo siento, es que no soy bueno para esas cosas-´**

Winry soltó una risita mientras continuaba con lo que hacia. Una vez que hubo terminado ambos se separaron. El joven nuevamente se había ruborizado y trato de ocultarlo dándole la espalda a la chica.

**-Por lo que veo ya has terminado de arreglarte. Si es así, vamonos ya-**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Hohenheim se encontraba solo en su oficina. Todos sus empleados se habían retirado ya, pero el seguía ahí revisando algunos documentos. De pronto escucho el teléfono sonar.

**-¿Diga?-**

**-Buenas noches señor Elric. Soy yo otra vez-**

El padre de Edward palideció al escuchar la voz del otro lado del auricular.

**-¿Ahora que demonios quieres?-**

**-De sobra lo sabe-**

**-¡Ya te dije que no vas a conseguir nada de mí!-**

**-Déjeme decirle que estoy siendo muy paciente, pero todo tiene un límite-**

**-¡Idiota! ¡No sabes con quien te metes! ¡Te advierto que si continuas te puede ir muy mal!-**

**-Señor, sus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado. Además, si usted atenta contra mi, todo se sabrá, téngalo por seguro-**

**-¡Infeliz! ¡No vas a lograr chantajearme!-**

**-Yo no lo vería de esa forma. En realidad lo que le estoy pidiendo es muy razonable. O dígame, ¿para usted cuanto vale mantener esa imagen de hombre intachable que tiene ante la sociedad? Apuesto a que no le agradaría que su hijo se enterara de la verdad. Le sugiero que lo piense-**

**-¡Deja de molestarme estupido! ¡No pienso aceptar y es mi ultima palabra!-**

Hohenheim colgó bruscamente el teléfono. Esa llamada lo había puesto bastante nervioso. Increíblemente, esa persona lo hacia temer.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Mientras tanto, aquel extraño sujeto sonreía triunfante. Había descubierto que, después de todo, ese hombre también tenía miedos y debilidades. Pronto lo haría ceder, lograría vencer al orgulloso Hohenheim Elric.

Iba a poner el teléfono en su respectivo sitio, pero se detuvo.

**-Ahora recuerdo que tengo otra llamada que hacer-**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Ed y Winry llegaron al salón donde se llevaría a acabo la ceremonia. Era poca la gente que había reunida. Roy aun no se encontraba al pie del altar, por lo que el rubio dejo a su esposa en un asiento mientras iba en busca de su amigo, a quien encontró después de revisar varias habitaciones del lugar.

Mustang andaba en círculos con ansiedad, se detuvo al ver que la puerta se abría y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

**-¡Hola! Sabía que vendrías-**

**-No iba a fallarte en este día tan importante-**

**-Lo se, muchas gracias. Escucha, quiero decirte que lamento lo del otro día-**

**-No tienes que disculparte. Después de todo, lo que dijiste era verdad-**

**-Pero no fue la manera correcta de decírtelo, pero me exalte al verte así. Tú sabes que yo me preocupo mucho por ti-**

**-Lo entiendo, es solo que esto es muy difícil para mí. Jamás me había enamorado de esa manera y sinceramente no se como actuar. Estoy confundido-**

**-Lo único que yo puedo aconsejarte es que trates de seguir el impulso de tus sentimientos-**

**-Tal vez lo intente. Pero dime, ¿tu como te sientes?-**

**-Bastante nervioso-**

**-¿Acaso el intrépido Roy Mustang tiene miedo?-**

**-Pues tengo que aceptar que si-**

**-Bien, vamonos antes de que te arrepientas de tu decisión-**

**-Tonto, eso nunca-**

Ahora ambos jóvenes salían riendo de aquel sitio.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Después de unos minutos la novia llego. Caminaba hacia el altar del brazo de su padre. Los ojos de Roy se iluminaron al verla. No había mujer mas bella en el mundo para el.

Riza no podía evitar esa sonrisa en su rostro. El sueño de casarse con el hombre que amaba se estaba cumpliendo.

Se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron miradas llenas de dulzura. Así permanecieron durante toda la ceremonia. Al finalizar, la pareja unió sus labios en un beso.

La celebración dio inicio, y aunque eran pocos los invitados el ambiente era bastante agradable y animado.

Desde su mesa Winry veía a la feliz pareja sin poder evitar sonreír tristemente. Su dicha era de verdad envidiable, se notaba que se amaban, tanto como ella a Ed, mas sin embargo su situación no era nada parecida. La rubia suspiro candada mientras dirigía su vista a otro punto.

Pudo ver a un matrimonio de mediana edad, quienes a pesar del momento no mostraban alegría en sus rostros. La chica pudo notar el parecido de aquel señor con Roy y sintió curiosidad, por lo que se dirigió a su esposo.

**-Ed, esas personas, ¿son los padres de Roy?-**pregunto ella señalándolos con la mirada

**-Así es-**

**-No parecen muy contentos-**

**-Es porque ellos no deseaban que el se casara-**

**-¿Por qué no?-**

**-Veras, Riza proviene de una familia humilde. Hace un par de años ella entro a trabajar como secretaria del señor Mustang y así fue como Roy la conoció. Me dijo que había sido amor a primera vista pero yo me imagine que se trataba de otra de sus tonterías. Entonces el comenzó a pretenderla, pero solo recibía el rechazo de Riza. Me di cuenta de que aquello iba en serio al ver que el no paraba en su intento por conquistarla a pesar de todas las negativas que había recibido, hasta que un día logro convencerla. Los padres de Roy se opusieron a esa relación y trataron de comprometerlo con una mujer de nuestra clase social. Fue entonces cuando el se revelo, abandono la casa de sus padres y corto todo lazo de comunicación con ellos, pero lo quieren demasiado y no podían soportar su desprecio, por lo que tuvieron que aceptar el noviazgo y también el hecho de que deseaban casarse, pero aun no están conformes. Roy espera que algún día lleguen a aceptarla-**

**-Me parece increíble que aun haya personas a las que les importa tanto la clase social-** agrego Winry mientras bajaba su mirada, la cual reflejaba cierto dolor.

Ed estaba algo desconcertado por ese comentario y más por el semblante nostálgico de su esposa. Estaba a punto de cuestionarle el por que de esa actitud, cuando sintió la calidez de unas manos cubriendo sus ojos. Palpo un poco, tenia la curiosidad de saber de quien se trataba. Una vez que esa persona le permitió ver de nuevo, el rubio se encontró con una sorpresa.

**-¡Rose! ¡Eres tu!-**

**-¡Que gusto verte Ed! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!-**

**-Es verdad, pero dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que seguías viviendo en Canadá-**

**-Regrese hace dos días y casualmente me encontré ayer con Roy. Me dijo que iba a casarse y me invito. Y por eso estoy aquí-**

**-Pues me da gusto verte después de todos estos años-**

**-A mi también Ed-**

Winry observaba silenciosa la escena. Se sentía ignorada y eso hizo que comenzara a enfadarse, pero más por el hecho de que esa mujer trataba a su marido con tanta confianza. Fue entonces cuando sutilmente hizo un pequeño sonido, esperando ser notada por esos dos. Rose se sintió intrigada por la presencia de la rubia.

**-¿Quién te acompaña Ed?-**

**-¡Ah! Ella es Winry Rockbell, es mí...-**

**-Soy su esposa-** respondió rápidamente la aludida

La morena no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que le provoco la noticia. Estaba realmente impactada, pero hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

**-¡Vaya! Roy no me comento nada, pero los felicito. Me da gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Rose-**

Winry tuvo que controlar su temperamento y fingir amabilidad. Esa mujer no le había agradado para nada.

El ambiente se sentía pesado, podía notarse la hostilidad en la mirada de ambas mujeres. Rose no deseaba alejarse, ya que tenia a Ed cerca, aunque la situación no era muy agradable, por lo que busco la forma de estar con el a solas.

**-Vamos a bailar un poco Ed. Claro, si es que tú esposa esta de acuerdo-**

**-Aunque no lo este, yo no acostumbro pedir permisos. Vamos-**

La rubia enfureció mas ante esa respuesta de Edward. Ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a oponerse, pero su esposo ni siquiera pidió su opinión. Lo vio marcharse a la pista de baile con esa chica.

El muchacho sostenía a la morena por la cintura, mientras que esta mantenía sus brazos en los hombros de el. Ambos se movían lentamente al ritmo de la música.

**-Espere mucho tiempo para volver a verte. Te extrañe mucho-** dijo Rose en voz baja y con tono triste **-No entiendo por que Roy no me dijo nada-**

**-Estoy seguro de que no quería preocuparte en ese momento. Además eso me correspondía a mí decírtelo-**

**-Me fui lejos para poder olvidarte, pero créeme que me es imposible. Si hubiera sabido que te casarías hubiera regresado para luchar por ti-**

**-Rose, estoy aquí contigo ahora porque quería dejar en claro todo. Ya es tiempo de que olvides lo que hubo entre nosotros. Los dos éramos jóvenes, eso no iba a funcionar, y no olvides que yo no te amo como tu a mi. Sabes que te quiero, pero no de la forma que tu esperas-**

**-Lo se, pero es que tu siempre has sido reservado en tus sentimientos y no creí que pudieras encontrar a una mujer que realmente te entendiera y te amara como yo. Jamás me imagine que lograras abrir tu corazón a alguien más. Pero Ed, ¿de verdad la amas?-**

Edward callo durante unos segundos mientras su amiga le dirigía una mirada interrogativa.

**-La amo...más que a mi propia vida-** respondió el rubio con seguridad

Rose sonrió tristemente para después abrazar al muchacho. Se aferro fuertemente a su pecho, no deseando separarse de el. Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos a pesar de que se esforzó para que no fuera así.

Paso un rato antes de que se apartaran. La joven estaba ya un poco mas serena y reflejaba tranquilidad.

**-Si esa es tu decisión voy a respetarla. Yo me conformare con verte feliz-**

La morena acaricio dulcemente una de las mejillas de Ed. Después de despedirse se alejo de el.

El muchacho regresaba al lado de su esposa, a quien encontró enfadada. Había presenciado desde lejos toda la escena.

Winry guardo compostura. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para estallar en furia, tuvo que soportar esa rabia que la estaba matando.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

El joven matrimonio regresaba a su casa después de la velada. Después del "incidente" no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra.

El rubio la miraba de vez en cuando, creía saber el porque de su enojo, y le parecía algo absurdo de su parte.

Llegaron a su hogar y ella se apresuro a subir las escaleras. Ed la siguió y logro alcanzarla en el pasillo, antes de que lograra entrar a su habitación. La tomo de un brazo para detenerla, Winry lo miro con rencor por esa acción, pero aun así, de su boca no salió ningún reclamo. El joven termino perdiendo la paciencia.

**-¿Me quieres explicar que demonios te pasa?-**

**-¿No te parece algo cínico de tu parte preguntarlo? Creo que tu y tu amiguita se estaban divirtiendo mucho ¿no?-**

**-No entiendo tu tonta actitud. Como ya lo dijiste, ella solo es mi amiga-**

**-¡No soy estupida para no darme cuenta de las cosas! ¡Ella esta enamorada de ti!-**

**-¿Y que si así fuera?-**

**-¡Yo soy tu esposa!-**

**-¡Tu y yo no somos nada! ¡Lo único que nos une es un papel! ¡Deja de actuar como si yo te importara!-**

**-¡Pues te guste o no, así es! ¡Me importas demasiado!-**

Edward se sorprendió por las palabras de la rubia. No lo esperaba y le costaba trabajo creerlas. En ese momento lo invadió una extraña mezcla de sentimientos.

Necesitaba escuchar esa frase para decidirse.

El muchacho miro a la chica fijamente, estaba ruborizada y trataba de esconder su rostro. Ed mantenía su vista en ella mientras se acercaba cada vez mas, intimidándola. Finalmente la acorralo contra la pared, la tomo por la cadera y la beso salvajemente, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Winry trataba de separarse, pero el la sujetaba fuertemente de la nuca con su otra mano para impedir que se alejara. La joven seguía resistiéndose, pero no tardo mucho en ceder. Abrió su boca permitiendo que la lengua de su marido entrara. Ahora ella también estaba correspondiendo.

El aire comenzó a faltarles, así que se apartaron. Edward pudo ver que la chica estaba aun más sonrojada y respiraba con dificultad. La tomo de las mejillas y la acercaba nuevamente hacia el. Volvieron a unir sus labios, pero esta vez de una manera más tranquila y tierna.

Las manos de la rubia se posaron en el pecho del muchacho, mientras disfrutaba de aquel roce de sus bocas.

Ed se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos, mientras que los besos y caricias se hacían cada vez más exigentes y apasionados. Pronto abandono los labios de Winry para comenzar a descender por su cuello, mientras retiraba lentamente los tirantes de su vestido y acariciaba sus hombros desnudos.

La chica suspiraba por el placer que su esposo le hacia sentir. Lo amaba y gozaba de esas demostraciones de afecto, pero por su mente pasaron algunos pensamientos. Sabía donde terminaría todo si no se detenían. Su semblante reflejo temor, después empujo bruscamente al joven, alejándolo de ella.

**-¡Basta Ed!-**

El aludido se sintió molesto por la interrupción. Creía estar seguro de que ella también deseaba lo que había sucedido. Iba a reclamarle, pero se mintió impedido al notar ese miedo en ella.

Ed se disculpo y dio media vuelta rumbo a su recamara. Winry permaneció un rato mas en el pasillo. Seguía nerviosa y se abrazaba a si misma, mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero se contuvo.

Entro a su habitación y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Se acostó en su cama tratando inútilmente de conciliar el sueño. Escucho el teléfono sonar, y aunque era algo tarde decidió contestar.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Ed estaba recostado boca arriba en su cama. Se sentía bastante frustrado y confundido. Winry parecía estarle correspondiendo a sus besos y caricias unos instantes atrás, pero si era así, ¿Por qué lo detuvo? ¿Por qué había tanto temor en su rostro?

El rubio intentaba sin éxito dar respuesta a sus preguntas. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escucho que llamaban insistentemente a su puerta.

Edward abrió y encontró a la chica muy angustiada.

**-¡Ed, por favor, ayúdame! ¡Algo malo le ha pasado a mi abuela!-**


	9. Cap 9 Entregandose al amor

¡Ya estoy aquí otra vez! Bueno, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Creo que el titulo de este capitulo es demasiado sugerente ¿no? Bien, pues este es mi primer lemon, espero no decepcionarlos, puse mucho esfuerzo para que quedara lo mejor posible, pero haber que opinan ustedes.

Entonces los dejo leer, mándenme sus reviews para darme su opinión.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

**Cap 9- Entregándose al amor **

Ed tomo a la rubia por los hombros al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

**-¡Cálmate! Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-**

**-¡No lo se! ¡Mi madre acaba de llamarme por teléfono y me dijo que mi abuela esta muy grave en el hospital!-**

El joven tomo su saco y salio junto con la chica rápidamente. Mientras iban en su auto Edward no podía evitar mirar a su esposa con preocupación, ya que estaba demasiado alterada.

Al llegar al hospital, Winry se encontró con sus padres en la sala de espera.

**-¡Papá, mamá! ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta mi abuela?-**

**-Esta bastante mal-** contesto el señor Rockbell serenamente **-No sabemos que fue lo que paso. Cuando fui a su habitación la encontré inconciente. Parece ser que sufrió un paro cardiaco- **

**-¡Pero mi abuela siempre ha sido una mujer muy saludable!-**

**-Esa no es una garantía Winry. Sabes muy bien que las personas no viven por siempre-**

La rubia permaneció silenciosa. La hizo sentir mal la falta de delicadeza en el comentario de su padre. Ed sintió impotencia al no poder hacer nada por ella.

La espera era inquietante. De vez en cuando los médicos salían a informar a los familiares de la situación. Hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero el estado de la anciana era aun bastante critico.

La chica ya no podía soportar la preocupación. Sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho que necesitaba liberar.

**-Iré a caminar un rato-** fue lo único que excuso la joven antes de retirarse.

El rubio estaba a punto de seguirla, pero desistió. Creyó conveniente darle su espacio, ya que seguramente quería estar sola en esos momentos.

Pasaron varios minutos y Winry aun no regresaba. Al muchacho empezó a preocuparle la demora, así que se disculpo con sus suegros y fue en su búsqueda.

La chica se encontraba en un solitario rincón de aquel hospital, se trataba de un pequeño jardín. En vista de que el lugar no se encontraba techado podía verse el cielo perfectamente. Definitivamente era un sitio donde podía encontrarse un poco de tranquilidad.

La joven estaba recargada sobre una pared, mientras su vista se mantenía fija en las estrellas y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Ed no tardo mucho en encontrarla, al verla comenzó a acercársele sigilosamente. Estaba a unos pasos de tocarla, se detuvo al escuchar que murmuraba algo.

**-Por favor, que nada malo le pase a mi abuela, que se salve. Si ella se va, voy a estar sola. ¡No quiero estar sola!-**

La muchacha lloraba amargamente, mientras que Edward sentía dolor por verla así. Deseaba profundamente darle consuelo, pero no estaba seguro de que forma hacerlo, así que decidió hacer lo que sus sentimientos le indicaban.

Se acerco mas a su esposa, quien seguía de espaldas hacia el, y poso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Ella se dio la vuelta sorprendida, pues no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del joven.

Ahora ambos se miraban el uno al otro. Winry pudo notar la dulzura de aquellos ojos amielados. Ed comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de la rubia, e inesperadamente la estrecho entre sus brazos.

**-Winry, no pienses que estas sola, no es así. Yo estoy contigo, siempre lo estaré-**

La chica se aferro con fuerza al pecho de ese hombre mientras que su llanto continuaba. De alguna forma la calidez de ese abrazo la invitaba a desahogar todo su dolor.

Permanecieron así por un largo rato, el suficiente para que ella lograra tranquilizarse. Después, sin decirse nada más, regresaron a donde se encontraban los señores Rockbell.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Transcurrieron tres días en los que la salud de Pinako parecía permanecer igual. La familia seguía esperando noticias. Ed permaneció casi todo el tiempo a lado de Winry.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer. El joven matrimonio estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera. Edward tenía una de las manos de su esposa entrelazada con la suya, mientras que la chica recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, estaba a punto de ser vencida por el sueño.

De pronto, vieron que el doctor Marco, unos de los médicos que atendían a la anciana, se acercaba a ellos.

**-Les traigo buenas noticias, ya hemos estabilizado a la paciente. El peligro ya paso-**

**-¿Puedo verla?-** pregunto la rubia con impaciencia

**-No por el momento. Quizás mañana, ya que recobre el conocimiento-**

**-Se lo agradecemos doctor-** dijo el señor Rockbell

-**No es necesario, es mi trabajo-** contesto el hombre antes de retirarse.

Los padres de la joven se disponían a marcharse, pero se detuvieron al ver que ella no hacia lo mismo.

**-Hija, será mejor que te vayas a casa también-** dijo la madre de la chica

**-No, me quedare por si hay alguna novedad-**

**-El doctor ya nos dijo que esta bien. No ganaras nada quedándote, ni siquiera podrás verla todavía. Además ella se quedara en buenas manos-**

**-Pero...-**

**-Tu madre tiene razón-** interrumpió Edward **-No has dormido bien en estos días. Necesitas descansar-**

Winry lo dudo un poco, pero finalmente acepto. Ya estando en casa, la chica tomo un baño para después dormir un rato. Mientras, Ed se alistaba para volver al trabajo.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

El rubio regresaba a su hogar después de otro arduo día. Al llegar, fue atendido por sus empleados y después de cenar, sirvió una porción y la coloco sobre una bandeja para llevársela a su esposa, quien no había bajado a cenar porque aun se encontraba cansada.

Ed llamo a la puerta y unos segundos después la joven le permitió entrar a su habitación.

**-Te traje la cena-**

**-Gracias-** contesto ella sonriendo, pues la escena le resultaba familiar

Winry invito al muchacho a quedarse, pues deseaba su compañía y le desagradaba la idea de comer sola. Edward acepto con algo de duda, ya que le intimidaba la sensualidad de la rubia, quien estaba ataviada con una ligera bata de dormir de tirantes y lo suficientemente corta para dejar ver sus tentadoras piernas, lo cual se debía a que hacia algo de calor, muy común en verano.

Esa mujer lo excitaba demasiado y parecía no darse cuenta. Volvieron a el los deseos de poseer ese cuerpo, pero desistió ya que no tenia muy gratos recuerdos de la ocasión anterior. El joven quiso dejar a un lado esos pensamientos.

Una vez que ella hubo terminado sus alimentos, coloco los platos vacíos sobre la charola y volvió a agradecer a su esposo, quien ya estaba a punto de retirarse con las cosas, pero la chica le arrebato la bandeja, dejándola en un buró de la recamara. El se extraño ante esa acción, para después sentir que las calidas manos de la rubia tomaban las de el.

**-Solo quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí en el hospital. No sabes cuanto lo necesitaba-**

Ed maldijo en su mente el que ella hubiera hecho eso. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Ese tibio tacto había sido suficiente para que el ya no pudiera contenerse más. Se soltó de aquel agarre y la tomo de las mejillas, acercándola a el para besarla desesperadamente.

Ella correspondió al beso de inmediato, aunque en realidad la había tomado por sorpresa, ya que también sentía la necesidad de el, y el contacto con sus labios la enloquecía. Pero ella aun tenía sus reservas. Ocultaba algo, algo que le impedía entregarse por completo a el.

El rubio intensifico el beso, mientras que sus manos acariciaban los muslos de la joven, haciéndola suspirar de placer, aunque esta vez ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo llegar más lejos.

Lentamente, y muy a su pesar, fue apartando al muchacho de su cuerpo.

**-No Ed, no podemos-**

**-¿Por qué no? ¿Es que acaso tu no lo deseas?-**

**-No es eso-**

**-Winry, ¿de verdad sientes algo por mi?-**

La chica bajo la mirada. No esperaba escuchar esa pregunta. Lo único que deseaba era salir de aquella situación, pero no por eso iba a mentir.

**-Si...te amo-** susurro tímidamente

**-Si es así, ¿Por qué no quieres hacer esto?-**

**-Entiende que tú no eres el problema-**

**-Entonces quiero que me des una razón, una buena razón para no continuar. Si lo haces te prometo que te dejare en paz-**

El miedo se apodero de ella. No sabia que hacer. Deseaba sincerarse, pero no estaba segura si era el momento adecuado. Pero el hecho era que, si no le decía la verdad, el no la dejaría, de cualquier forma el iba a enterarse.

Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a nublarse por el llanto, aun así se armo de valor para hablar.

**-Ed, yo...tengo que decirte que...ya he sido de otro hombre-**

La chica termino su frase con dificultad, ahora cubría su rostro con sus manos y lloraba silenciosamente.

Había crecido dentro de una familia bastante conservadora, donde se le inculco que la virginidad era algo muy importante, algo sagrado, y solo debía perderse ya estando unida en matrimonio y con un solo hombre. Pero ella estaba muy enamorada de su antiguo novio, y por eso no le importo entregarle su cuerpo, ya que en ese entonces estaba convencida de que el era la persona con la que compartiría su vida, pero el destino se opuso.

Ahora solo esperaba lo peor, estaba segura de que Ed jamás le perdonaría haber estado en otros brazos.

Mientras tanto el rubio permanecía confundido, tratando aun de asimilar las palabras de su esposa. Se sintió invadido por la rabia, pero no en contra de la chica, sino por el hecho de que otro había tomado antes lo que ahora le pertenecía. La verdad es que hubiese preferido que la primera experiencia de la joven fuese con el, pero ahora eso ya no tenia importancia. Lo único que le importaba era que la amaba y deseaba estar con ella.

Ed tomo las manos de Winry y descubrió cuidadosamente su rostro, con suaves besos comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas. Ella aun no podía creerlo. Parecía que el no había dado mucha importancia a su confesión. Dejo de llorar, pero aun sentía inseguridad, por lo que miro de forma interrogativa al hombre que tenia enfrente. Este comprendió aquel gesto, por lo que se acerco a la rubia, hasta quedar cerca de su oído.

**-Te dije que me dieras una buena razón. Ahora no vas a lograr apartarme de ti. Vamos a terminar lo que dejamos pendiente-** susurro Ed haciendo estremecer a la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos.

La chica lo miro fijamente a los ojos, y en un momento todas sus dudas y temores se disiparon. Ahora podía entregarse a el sin miramientos.

Ed volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella. Comenzaron siendo besos tiernos, pero no tardaron mucho en intensificarlos. Mientras esto ocurría, el joven guiaba a su esposa hacia la cama, donde la deposito con cuidado, sin romper el contacto con sus labios. Poco a poco se fueron recostando, quedando el encima de ella.

Las manos del muchacho se deslizaban con desesperación por los muslos de su mujer, hasta llegar a posarse en sus glúteos. Edward empezó a despojar a la rubia de su camisón, al hacerlo se maravillo, ya que ella no llevaba un sostén que la cubriera, dejando al descubierto sus blancos y perfectos senos, los cuales se hicieron tentadores para el y no dudo en lamerlos y acariciarlos. Eso provoco que Winry soltara un gemido y hundiera sus dedos en la larga y dorada cabellera de su amante.

Ed subió un poco para volver a besarla. Le embriagaba el sabor de sus labios y su piel, y disfrutaba de su adictivo y exquisito aroma. Siguió su recorrido, descendiendo por el cuello y bajando nuevamente a sus pechos, los cuales lo habían vuelto loco. Bajo un poco mas, hasta posarse en el vientre de la chica, dándole apasionadas lamidas alrededor.

La joven mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta a causa del placer. Ella se tenso más al sentir como ese hombre la desprendía de la última prenda que la cubría. Ahora la tenia completamente desnuda.

Edward se detuvo a contemplarla un momento. Sonrió al ver la expresión en su rostro. Winry abrió lentamente sus ojos al notar que el no continuaba con lo que hacia. Lo encontró mirándola fijamente y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Ella estaba un poco confundida por eso, ¿acaso era amor lo que se reflejaba en la cara de ese muchacho?

Dejo de cuestionarse al sentir como el acariciaba sus mejillas suavemente. Eso motivo a la chica, quien comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su esposo, cuando termino, el joven decidió agilizar las cosas y quitársela el mismo. El era aun más atractivo de lo que pensaba. La rubia recorrió con sus manos el bien formado abdomen de ese hombre, deleitándose al sentir sus duros pectorales. Ahora era Ed quien suspiraba de placer al sentir ese tacto sobre su piel.

Interrumpieron un poco su actividad para que Edward terminara de desvestirse. Los dos estaban ya en las mismas condiciones.

Siguieron un rato mas con su juego de caricias y besos, los cuales ya no eran suficientes para satisfacerlos.

Winry arqueo su espalda y soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir la virilidad del muchacho rozándola íntimamente. Fue entonces cuando el supo que ya debían dar el siguiente paso. Volvieron a unir sus labios antes de proceder.

Ed comenzó a introducir cuidadosamente su miembro, ya que no deseaba incomodarla. La joven por su parte, sintió una agradable sensación al sentirlo dentro.

El rubio se movía marcando su propio ritmo. No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que la chica empezara a ser presa del placer. Poco a poco fueron acelerando sus movimientos. La muchacha rodeo a su esposo con las piernas para intensificar las penetraciones.

Edward pudo escucharla gritar entrecortadamente su nombre, lo cual fue algo que lo excito bastante. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que era el único hombre que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos. Esos pensamientos incitaron al joven a acelerar sus embestidas.

Ambos se perdieron en ese mar de sensaciones. Faltaba poco para que alcanzaran el clímax. Winry se aferro al cuello de su marido con fuerza, sin poder evitar que un último gemido escapara de su boca. Arqueo su espalda lo más que pudo al llegar el orgasmo, mientras sentía los fluidos de Ed inundándola por dentro.

Los cuerpos de los amantes se encontraban impregnados de sudor y sus respiraciones eran agitadas. El muchacho coloco sus brazos a los costados de su esposa, queriendo así evitar depositar todo su peso sobre ella.

El rubio espero unos momentos antes de salir. Después se recostó a un lado de su mujer, a quien con un movimiento la acerco hacia el, recostándola sobre su pecho. A ella le agradaba esa cercanía, podía escuchar el acelerado latir del corazón de aquel hombre, mientras ella seguía acariciando su torso.

En unos minutos ambos se normalizaron.

**-Creí que habías dicho que no te dejabas llevar fácilmente por los instintos-** susurro la rubia

Edward la tomo del mentón y le levanto el rostro, haciendo que ella lo mirara.

**-No lo hice por instinto. Winry...te amo-**

Esas palabras la hicieron sonrojar, pero pronto su semblante reflejo tristeza.

**-Supongo que ahora hay muchas cosas que debo explicarte-**

**-Si no quieres contarme entonces yo no quiero saberlo-**

**-Aun así, creo que lo mejor es que lo sepas. No quiero que existan secretos entre nosotros-** la joven suspiro antes de continuar **-Verás, ya te había dicho que cuando era pequeña mi familia no tenia mucho dinero. En ese entonces yo era solo una niña normal viviendo una vida normal. Fue en ese entonces cuando lo conocí. Era un niño muy dulce, alegre y amable, así que rápidamente se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Éramos casi inseparables, hasta que un día todo cambio. Mi padre se convirtió en una persona importante y mi familia paso a ser parte de la alta sociedad. Mi vida cambio drásticamente y después ya no pude verlo. Fue una gran sorpresa para mi el que el empezara a visitarme de nuevo. Me hizo ver que nada había cambiado y que nuestra amistad seguiría. El jamás me abandono. Así paso el tiempo, ambos crecimos y un día nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro ya no era una simple amistad. Nuestro noviazgo fue algo maravilloso, pero lamentablemente mis padres se opusieron, ya que decían que el no era digno de mi por ser de una clase social baja, por lo que me prohibieron acercarme a el, pero mi abuela me ayudaba para seguir viéndolo a escondidas. Muchas veces le propuse fugarnos, pero el no acepto. Quería que hiciéramos las cosas de manera correcta y con la aceptación de mis padres. Un día decidió que iría a hacer su propia fortuna, para poder darme la vida que me merecía, o al menos como lo pensaban mis padres, por lo que se fue a Norteamérica. Me costo mucho trabajo aceptar que estaríamos separados, así que el y yo hicimos una promesa, jurándonos que nos amaríamos siempre.**

**Ya estando lejos, manteníamos comunicación por medio de llamadas y cartas que el me hacia llegar por medio de un amigo. Estuvimos así pocos meses, hasta que deje de tener noticias. Al poco tiempo me hicieron saber que estaba muerto. Nunca me dijeron que había ocurrido, pero a partir de ese momento mi vida se derrumbo. Sentí que mi vida ya no tenia sentido, sentía deseos de morirme y muchas veces pasó por mi mente la idea de suicidarme, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Dure mucho tiempo deprimida, pero lo fui superando poco a poco-**

La chica termino de hablar. Ed mantenía su expresión seria. Había escuchado todo con bastante atención, y aunque le dolió escuchar todo eso, la verdad era que agradecía a la joven por su sinceridad.

**-Winry, ¿me amas tanto como a el?-**

**-No...a ti te amo aun más-**

El rubio se sorprendió y sonrió por la respuesta. Después abrazo mas a la joven, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Permanecieron así hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.


	10. Cap 10 Reencuentros inesperados

¡Hola otra vez! Perdón si los hice esperar mucho, pero como les explique, tuve una serie de compromisos de trabajo, además de que se me esta complicando mas el escribir porque la historia se volverá mas compleja y me cuesta mas ordenar mis ideas (no crean que es porque ya no se que escribir).

Bueno, en viste de que algunos me han preguntado algunas cosas sobre mi, al final de este capitulo puse un pequeño perfil. La verdad es que no tuve el tiempo ni las ganas de elaborarlo aparte, por eso aprovecho este espacio, además así solo lo leerán quienes siguen mi historia XD.

Espero sus reviews, entre mas lleguen mas me esforzare para actualizar rápidamente. Ahora si, los dejo leer.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Cap 10- Reencuentros inesperados**

Edward despertó sobresaltado, su frente estaba impregnada de sudor y respiraba con dificultad. De nuevo había sido victima de una pesadilla.

Permaneció sentado en su cama, una ligera sabana cubría la mitad de su cuerpo. Flexiono sus piernas y apoyo sus brazos en las rodillas, mientras que su sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos.

Espero un poco para tranquilizarse, ya que aquellos sueños le causaban una desesperación terrible. Unos momentos después volteo a su lado, ahí estaba la mujer con la que había pasado la noche más maravillosa de su vida. Suspiro aliviado al ver que no la había despertado.

La contemplo unos minutos, apreciando su belleza e imaginando la vida que les esperaba juntos. Le era imposible ya concebir su existencia sin ella, pues la joven le hizo conocer un poco de la felicidad que se le había negado antes, aunque esta aun no estaba completa.

Ed se giro para salir de la cama, ya que quería enjuagarse el rostro, pero fue detenido por unas suaves manos que tomaron la suya.

**-Buenos días-** susurro Winry con una sonrisa.

**-Buenos días-** contesto el rubio esforzándose por devolver el gesto.

**-¿Ocurre algo malo?-**

**-No, no es nada-**

La chica se aproximo a su esposo y acaricio suavemente una de sus mejillas. Ella podía darse cuenta de que algo lo estaba preocupando.

**-Ayer te dije que no quería que existieran secretos entre nosotros-**

El joven permanecía pensativo, no tenia muchos deseos de hablar de sus problemas, pero aquellas suaves caricias lo invitaban a hacerlo.

**-No quiero preocuparte Winry-**

**-Me preocupare mas si no se que es lo que te pasa-**

**-Lo que pasa es... que tuve una pesadilla-** dijo Ed soltando un fuerte suspiro **-Ha sido así desde hace años-**

**-Es por lo de tu madre ¿verdad?-** pregunto la rubia tímidamente

Edward desvió su mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación.

**-Si, es por mi mamá. De lo poco que recuerdo es que yo era muy apegado a ella. Era muy cariñosa conmigo, en las noches me contaba historias y se quedaba hasta que me dormía. Un día ella desapareció. La espere por horas, pero jamás regreso. Yo aun era muy pequeño y estar en las noches solo representaba un terror para mí. A partir de entonces comencé a desarrollar miedo por cosas simples, como la oscuridad o algunos sonidos que escuchaba en mi habitación, y eso me hacia tener pesadillas. Con el tiempo se convirtió en un trauma, un trauma con el que he vivido por años, y que me hace despertar angustiado por no saber donde esta mi madre-**

El muchacho se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su almohada, mientras que su esposa lo miraba con inquietud al haberle hecho esa declaración tan dolorosa. Se acerco a el y se coloco sobre su pecho, para después darle un tierno beso.

**-Me da gusto que me cuentes tus problemas, que me tengas confianza. Quiero darte tranquilidad y consuelo cuando algo te angustie. Haré cualquier cosa por ti-**

Después de escuchar esas palabras, el rubio volvió a unir sus labios con los de la joven, esta vez con más pasión y deseo, amenazando con repetir lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Ambos se separaron al sentir la falta de aire. Winry volvió a sonreír.

**-Iré a darme un baño. Recuerda que debo ir al hospital a visitar a mi abuela-**

**-De acuerdo. ¿No te molesta que yo pase mas tarde? Tengo algunos pendientes-**

**-No hay ningún problema, yo entiendo-**

La chica se levanto de la cama y se puso una bata para cubrir su desnudez. Ed la miraba embelesado, le parecía increíble todo lo que esa mujer podía despertar en el. La vio marcharse rumbo a la bañera, cuando de pronto ella volteo hacia el.

**-¿Vienes?-** cuestiono con tono seductor

El joven sonrió maliciosamente mientras se levantaba de la cama para seguirla.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Winry se encontraba ya en el hospital, se dirigía a la habitación de su abuela. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella ya estaba despierta.

**-¡Abuela!-**

**-¡Winry, querida!-**

La joven se acerco a la anciana y la abrazo cuidadosamente, pero con bastante alegría.

**-No sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti. Tenía miedo de no volver a verte-**

**-Mientras me necesites yo no te dejare. Eres mi adorada nieta-**

Pinako acariciaba el cabello de la chica, mientras que esta le sonreía.

**-Abuela, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-**

**-No fue nada. Sabes que a mi edad es común padecer estas cosas-**

**-No es verdad, nunca te había pasado esto, ¿Por qué ahora?-**

**-Cariño, ya te dije que no fue nada. Créeme-**

La rubia no quedo muy convencida, pero no deseaba incomodar a la anciana con más preguntas, así que prefirió cambiar el tema.

**-Ed me dijo que pasaría a visitarte mas tarde, tiene algunos asuntos que resolver-**

La mujer miro a su nieta con curiosidad, ya que pudo notar un leve brillo en sus ojos al mencionar el nombre de su esposo.

**-Veo que estas demasiado alegre-**

**-¡Claro abuela! Porque ya estas mejor-**

**-No creo que sea solo por eso, ¿acaso ocurrió algo más?-**

Winry se ruborizo al recordar lo sucedido, y una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

**-Es solo que mi relación con Ed ha cambiado. Ayer, el y yo... pasamos la noche juntos-** concluyo la chica sonrojándose aun mas.

**-Si es así, entonces supongo que ya le hablaste sobre Alphonse ¿no?-**

**-Si, se lo conté todo y la verdad es que temía mucho de su reacción cuando se enterara, pero lo entendió muy bien-**

**-¿Y estas completamente segura de tus sentimientos? ¿No has llegado a pensar que algún día podrías retractarte?-**

**-Eso no pasara abuela. Tengo muy en claro mis sentimientos. El amor que alguna vez sentí por Al y el que siento por Ed ahora no pueden compararse, ya que se trata de dos personas completamente diferentes. La verdad es que jamás me imagine enamorarme de Ed, ya que su personalidad es todo lo contrario a lo que yo amaba de Alphonse, por quien ahora solo puedo sentir un gran cariño y agradecimiento por todo lo que vivimos juntos. El existe en mi mente como un bello recuerdo-**

**-Winry, ¿Qué pasaría... si Al dejara de ser solo un recuerdo?**

**-¿A que te refieres?-** pregunto la rubia algo perturbada

**-No, nada. No me hagas mucho caso-**

La joven quedo algo desconcertada por aquel comentario. Conocía bien a su abuela y sabía que ella no hablaba solo por hablar. ¿Seria acaso que le estaba ocultando algo?

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Edward se encontraba trabajando tranquilamente en su oficina. Revisaba algunos documentos cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta, la cual se abrió en cuanto el dio su autorización.

**-¡Hola Ed! ¿Qué tal?-**

**-¡Hola Roy!-**

El rubio invito a su amigo a pasar y tomar asiento.

**-Creí que tardarías más en regresar de tu luna de miel-**

**-La verdad es que no planeábamos estar muchos días fuera-**

**-Espero que te haya ido bien-**

**-¡Por supuesto! Fue estupendo-**

**-Me da gusto-**

Mustang contemplo a su amigo, mientras sonreía maliciosamente-

**-Parece que estas bastante animado hoy. Creo que no fui el único que la paso muy bien-**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-** cuestiono el rubio levemente ruborizado

**-¿Por qué finges no saber de lo que estoy hablando? Aparentar inocencia no es una de tus cualidades ¿lo sabias?-**

**-Estas imaginando cosas-**

**-Claro que no. En los años que llevo de conocerte jamás te había visto sonreír de esa manera, eso no es algo normal en ti. Creo que ni tu mismo te das cuenta. Apuesto a que el motivo tiene que ver con tu esposa-**

**-¿Y que si así fuera?- **

**-No tendrías porque avergonzarte. Me alegra que hayas logrado resolver tus problemas con ella. Pero dime, ya que por fin su relación va bien, ¿piensas pedirle que te de hijos?-**

**-No, no voy a hacerlo. Lo que siento por Winry no esta condicionado a nada y no pienso pedirle que tengamos un hijo solo para seguir el sucio juego de mi padre. Si ella llegase a embarazarse será porque los dos lo deseamos-**

**-Me parece algo sensato de tu parte, pero ¿como piensas resolver lo de tu herencia?-**

**-Ya me las arreglare-**

Los jóvenes optaron por cambiar el tema, pues ya no deseaban seguir con ese asunto. Siguieron charlando animadamente algunas horas más.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Hohenheim iba en su limusina. Estaba evidentemente nervioso y lo demostraba golpeando con los dedos el maletín que llevaba en brazos.

De pronto el vehiculo se detuvo. Había llegado al lugar de la cita. Se trataba de un edificio de estilo moderno, con algunos departamentos, ubicados en un barrio de clase media.

Al hombre no le había parecido el hecho de que su reunión fuese en aquel sitio, pero en vista de las circunstancias no estaba en posición para poner condiciones.

Se dirigió al departamento que le fue señalado y toco el timbre, unos segundos después, el individuo con el que se había citado le abrió la puerta.

**-Lo esperaba, Señor Elric-**

El aludido no respondió, solo se limito a adentrarse a la vivienda y comenzar a abrir su maletín.

**-¡Arreglemos esto de una buena vez! ¡Ya quiero largarme de aquí y dejar de ver tu estúpido rostro!-**

**-Parece... que le hago recordar cosas que no desea señor-**

Hohenheim miro con rencor a su acompañante, mientras que este sonreía triunfante al saber que alteraba ese hombre.

El mayor le arrojo unos documentos a aquel sujeto.

**-Aquí esta lo que acordamos, el diez por ciento de las acciones de mi empresa-**

La otra persona tomo los papeles y comenzó a examinarlos detenidamente.

**-Al parecer todo esta bien. Me alegra que hayamos podido concluir este trato-**

**-¡Te advierto que si me traicionas no vivirás para contarlo!-**

**-Eso ya lo se. Le aseguro que cumpliré con mi palabra, pero... tenga en cuenta que algún día Edward se va a enterar de todo y usted no podrá evitarlo-**

**-¡El no tiene porque enterarse de nada, a menos de que la verdad salga de tu maldita boca, y si es así te va a pesar!-**

El rubio dio media vuelta para marcharse, cuando la voz de aquel sujeto volvió a llamar su atención.

**-Tengo entendido que la fiesta de la compañía será la próxima semana. Lo veré allá entonces-**

Ese ultimo comentario basto para que Hohenheim saliera del lugar aun más furioso, causándole satisfacción al misterioso hombre, quien después de ser abandonado por su visita, miro su reloj y se dispuso a salir de su hogar.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Ya era de noche. Pinako se encontraba recostada en la cama de aquel hospital. Winry tenia poco tiempo de haberse marchado junto con Ed. Ahora la mujer hacia esfuerzos inútiles por conciliar el sueño. Era evidente que algo le preocupaba.

De pronto, escucho que tocaban a su puerta, la cual se abrió lentamente después de que ella diera su consentimiento para entrar.

En el umbral se encontraba un hombre elegantemente vestido, alto, delgado, de cabello rubio y piel blanca. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras, las cuales se quito al entrar a la habitación.

Pinako parecía no estar sorprendida por la visita, ya que recibió al recién llegado con una leve sonrisa, gesto que aquel joven correspondió.

**-¡Hola abuela! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-**

**-Es verdad. Me da gusto volver a verte-**

**-A mi también. A propósito abuela, discúlpame por no haber venido antes, pero no podía arriesgarme a que me vieran aun-**

**-No te preocupes, entiendo que fue mejor así-**

**-Lamento mucho haber alterado tu salud. Créeme que no fue mi intención-**

**-Lo se, pero ¿Qué esperabas? Te creíamos muerto desde hace más de dos años-**

**-Todo esto fue un malentendido que no me fue posible aclarar en el momento. Es una historia bastante larga y no creo conveniente contársela ahora. Lo importante es que ya regrese-**

**-Al, creo que hay algunas cosas de las que debemos hablar-**

**-Claro abuela, te escucho-**

**-Voy a tener que pedirte que no vuelvas a ver a Winry-**

El semblante alegre del joven cambio a sorpresa y desconcierto.

**-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¡No entiendo abuela! Creí que tú apoyabas lo nuestro-**

**-Y así era, pero ya no quiero que le hagas mas daño a mi nieta. No sabes lo mucho que sufrió cuando le dijeron que habías muerto. Estuvo deprimida durante mucho tiempo, creí que moriría de tristeza, pero afortunadamente ha podido superarlo-**

**-¡No me pidas eso abuela! Voy a explicarle y todo se solucionara. Esta vez no pienso marcharme sin ella-**

**-Al, aun hay algo que no te he dicho, Winry ya es una mujer casada y nuevamente la veo feliz. ¡Te pido que no le quites esa felicidad!-**

El rubio se impacto por la noticia, mientras que se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre un sofá y colocaba una de sus manos sobre su frente.

**-¡Eso no es posible! ¡Winry no pudo haberse casado!-**

**-Te he dicho la verdad-**

**-¿Con quien? ¿Con quien se caso? ¡Dímelo abuela!-**

**-Con... Edward Elric-**

El muchacho palideció al escuchar esa declaración. Caminaba lentamente para salir de la habitación, sin hacer caso a las suplicas de Pinako, quien le pedía que no se fuera de esa manera. Iba camino a su casa, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, ignorando por completo todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Llego a su departamento y se dirigió rápidamente a su recamara, para después recostarse sobre su cama.

Se sentía dolido, aun le costaba trabajo aceptar la verdad. Su mente divagaba en esos pensamientos, reflexionaba en algunas ideas que pudieran ayudarlo a estar con la chica nuevamente. Después de algunas horas, pareció haber encontrado una forma de utilizar la situación para llevar a cabo su plan.

**-Con que Edward Elric ¿eh? Parece que esto es solo una mala jugada del destino-**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Hohenheim caminaba en círculos alrededor de su oficina. Aun seguía sorprendido de su propia manera de actuar. No podía creer que se había dejado chantajear tan fácilmente, pero en realidad aquel sujeto representaba un peligro del que difícilmente podría deshacerse.

Tuvo que tranquilizarse al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Edward entraba a su encuentro con su padre.

**-¿Se puede saber para que me citaste tan temprano?-**

**-Siéntate-** ordeno el mayor ignorando completamente la pregunta de su primogénito.

Después le extendió un sobre con algunos documentos. El joven arqueo una ceja mientras comenzaba a leer aquellos papeles. No pudo evitar sentirse bastante sorprendido.

**-¿Esto es...?-**

**-Si Edward, estos documentos te señalan como dueño del quince por ciento de esta empresa, como habíamos acordado-**

Ed aun no podía creerlo. Se sentía intrigado ante la actitud de su padre.

**-Creí que habías dicho que no me darías nada hasta que cumpliera con tu condición ¿Qué pretendes haciendo esto? No creo que se trate de un noble gesto de tu parte-**

**-Era eso lo que tanto querías ¿no? Me has estado fastidiando con esto durante varios meses. Ya deberías estar conforme. ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí! Tengo trabajo que hacer-**

El rubio salio de la oficina. No podía negar que se sentía feliz, pero también le preocupaba esa extraña actitud de su progenitor. Sabía que aunque se pasara todo el día reflexionándolo no encontraría una respuesta, por lo que decidió que era mejor olvidarlo. Ahora iba en camino a comunicarse con Hughes.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Habían pasado seis días desde aquel suceso. Ahora Edward se alistaba para asistir a la fiesta anual de la compañía. Se atavió elegantemente con uno de sus tantos trajes oscuros. Una vez que termino de vestirse, dirigió su mirada hacia Winry, quien ya casi estaba lista para salir.

La rubia lucia un largo vestido de noche color negro, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Se encontraba cepillando su larga cabellera cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándole por detrás.

La chica interrumpió su actividad y se giro para mirar de frente al hombre que la abrazaba, el cual estaba bastante cautivado ante la imagen de su esposa.

**-No importa lo que hagas, de cualquier manera te ves hermosa-**

Winry agradeció el halago uniendo sus labios con los de Ed. El joven intensifico el beso mientras se dejaba llevar por la pasión. Estaba a punto de mandar al diablo aquel compromiso, cuando sintió que su mujer lo apartaba lentamente de ella.

**-Cariño, ahora no podemos. Recuerda que tenemos que estar en esa fiesta. Hoy te darás a conocer como un dueño más de la compañía Elric. Tu presencia es muy importante-**

**-Si, lo se-** contesto Edward irritado al tener que cumplir con esa obligación en ese momento.

La rubia acaricio el pecho de su marido, mientras se acercaba a su oído.

**-Te prometo recompensarte cuando regresemos-** susurro la chica seductoramente.

**-De acuerdo-** contesto el rubio ablandando su semblante.

Después, el joven matrimonio salio de su hogar.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

La mansión Elric era de nuevo el centro de reunión. La mayoría de los invitados ya estaban en el lugar.

Hohenheim no podía evitar sentirse nervioso e incomodo por la presencia de aquel joven, emociones que se intensificaron cuando el muchacho se coloco a un lado de el.

**-¿No le parece que Edward ya se demoro bastante, señor Elric?-**

**-Eso no debería importarte-**

**-¿Y por que no? Después de todo, tengo deseos de conocerlo. ¿O acaso va a negarme eso?-**

El mayor no pudo evitar mirar con rencor a su acompañante, ya que sabia que tenia razón y que no podía oponerse a que su hijo lo conociera.

**-Mas te vale que no estés planeando nada estúpido Heiderich-**

**-Ya le dije que no tiene de que preocuparse-**

Unos minutos después, Ed y Winry se encontraban dentro de la mansión. Se detuvieron unos instantes para saludar a unos viejos conocidos del rubio, mientras que la chica miraba a varios puntos del lugar.

No tardo mucho en divisar a su suegro, pero casi instantáneamente su vista se poso en la persona que lo acompañaba.

La joven palideció al reconocerlo, al principio creyó que se trataba de un truco de sus sentidos, pero al observarlo detenidamente pudo comprobar que se trataba de el.

Por unos instantes creyó que caería desmayada, pero su cuerpo no obedecía a esa reacción, solo se quedo inmóvil, sin saber que hacer.

Ed se encontraba distraído en ese momento, por lo que no pudo darse cuenta de que algo le ocurría a su esposa.

La chica se paralizo aun más al ver que el muchacho se acercaba hacia ellos. Poco a poco la distancia se acortaba, hasta que finalmente llego hasta el joven matrimonio. Al tenerlos en frente, aquel individuo prosiguió con las formalidades.

**-Buenas noches joven Elric. Es un placer conocerlo. Mi nombre es Alphonse, Alphonse Heiderich-**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Bien, hasta aquí llego este capitulo. Espero haberlos dejado intrigados. Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, lo cual también dependerá de los reviews que reciba (XD véanlo como chantaje si así lo quieren) pero aun así no tengan duda en que seguiré esta historia.

Bueno, primero quisiera hacer una pequeña nota aclaratoria, para después mostrarles mi perfil.

En este fic, utilice el apellido Heiderich para Al, por cuestiones de la trama, pero en esencia (o al menos para mi) sigue siendo como el Alphonse Elric que todos conocemos. Bien, espero haber aclarado el punto, ahora pasemos al perfil, el cual hago para que ustedes puedan saber un poco mas sobre mi.

**Nombre: Laura (no esperaban mi nombre completo ¿o si?)**

**Edad: 19 años**

**Nacionalidad: mexicana (soy del estado de Jalisco)**

**Animes favoritos: Fullmetal alchemist (el favorito por siempre), Fruits basket, Shaman king, Samurai x, Loveless (si, me agrada el yaoi, le pese a quien le pese), Yugi oh!, Card captor Sakura, Gravitation, Trinity blood, Digimon y algunos otros que por el momento no recuerdo.**

**Acabo de terminar la preparatoria y actualmente trabajo en una empresa manufacturera electrónica.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que puedo decir de mí por el momento. Si tienen alguna duda, pueden hacérmela llegar por medio de review o mensaje personal.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	11. Cap 11 Mentiras

¡Que tal! Disculpen el retraso, esta vez si que me tarde mas de lo normal, pero ya estoy aquí.

Bueno, sobre este capitulo solo puedo darles algunos detalles. Varias personas que me dejaron reviews esperan que Ed tenga una reacción violenta, pero si se fijaron bien, Winry **NUNCA** le menciono el nombre de su antiguo novio, por lo tanto Edward no sabe que se trata de Al (muajaja, claro que lo hice a propósito XD).

Ya que hice esa pequeña aclaración, solo me resta agradecer a quienes me leen y me dejan sus reviews**: k-mila 1106**, **walking**, **melikagome**, **Dollisapi Do Tao**, **Nekito-chan**, **kagome-elie 11**, **Bianca Potter**, **Neko-O**, **Winry44**, **Maresk321**, **rosa90123**, **Kagome70** y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, **Tops**.

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

**Cap 11- Mentiras **

Ed estiro su mano para estrechar la de aquel joven, quien extrañamente le inspiraba simpatía.

**-¿Alphonse Heiderich? ¿Sabes? Tu apellido me resulta familiar-**

**-¿De verdad?-** cuestiono el aludido con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**-Si, recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes, pero no recuerdo donde-**

**-Puede ser, pero debo decirle que es un apellido poco común-**

**-Como sea, me da gusto conocerte Alphonse-**

**-Lo mismo digo, joven Elric-**

**-Olvida las formalidades. Puedes llamarme Edward-**

**-Como gustes, Edward-**

Winry los miraba perpleja. Se sentía fuera de la realidad. Quería pensar que aquello no estaba ocurriendo. No podía creer que el hombre que estaba frente a ella fue al que le entrego su amor anteriormente, y a quien creía muerto desde hacia tiempo.

Ed rodeo a la rubia por la cintura haciéndola salir de su meditación.

**-Alphonse, ella es mi esposa, Winry-**

Al tomo la mano de la chica para besarla, obedeciendo a los modales de todo un caballero.

-**Es un gusto conocerte, Winry-**

**-E-el gusto... es mió-** contesto ella con dificultad y nerviosismo

La joven no supo el por que, pero su instinto de autoprotección le obligo a ocultar la verdad. Temía de la reacción de Ed si llegaba a enterarse, por eso seguía el juego de aquel hombre y fingían que acababan de conocerse.

Winry sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho, el cual creía que estallaría en cualquier instante. Opto por retirarse al sentir más la presión de la situación.

**-Disculpen, enseguida regreso-**

Los dos muchachos la miraron marcharse, para después continuar con su conversación.

En tanto, la rubia salió con urgencia a uno de los balcones, cerrando las puertas para evitar ser vista. La angustia y la duda se apoderaron de ella, mientras que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Estaba confundida, no sabia como tendría que actuar a partir de ahora. Su matrimonio iba bastante bien, no podía negar que era feliz, y por eso tenia miedo de que todo se arruinara al confesarle a su esposo lo que ocurría. La sola idea provoco que ella continuara llorando durante largos minutos.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Ed y Al seguían con su charla, aunque el mayor no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado por la tardanza de su esposa.

**-Parece que Winry ya se tardo un poco. Si me disculpas, iré a buscarla-**

**-Claro, adelante-**

El joven se retiro para comenzar su búsqueda. Su intuición le hizo buscar en uno de los balcones en especial, donde, efectivamente se encontraba la chica.

Ella se dio cuenta de otra presencia al escuchar el sonido de la s puertas al abrirse. Rápidamente se encargo de limpiar sus lágrimas, mientras que el rubio posaba ambas manos en los hombros de su mujer.

**-Vine a buscarte porque ya no regresaste conmigo. ¿Ocurrió algo?-**

**-No, nada-**

Ed giro a la joven para tenerla de frente, para después tomarla del mentón y levantarle el rostro.

**-Pero Winry, ¡estas pálida!-** dijo mientras la observaba con preocupación

**-No te angusties, ya te dije que no es nada-**

**-¿De verdad te sientes bien? ¿No me estas mintiendo?-**

**-De acuerdo, solo me siento un poco mareada. El ambiente de adentro es sofocante, eso es todo-**

**-¿No será que estas embarazada?-**

**-¡Claro que no, tontito! Es demasiado pronto para saberlo-** contesto la rubia mientras sonreía levemente por el comentario.

**-Si no te sientes bien creo que será mejor que regresemos a casa, ¿te parece?-**

Winry solo asintió con la cabeza

**-De acuerdo. Solo espérame aquí. Iré a reportarme con mi padre y enseguida regresare por ti-**

La chica miro a Edward marcharse, mientras pensaba en tranquilizarse para no preocuparlo más. Dirigió su vista al cielo, tratando así de dejar de pensar en la razón de su preocupación, pero le era imposible. Tenia dudas, dudas que necesitaban ser respondidas por aquel hombre, del que no supo en mucho tiempo, pero no sentía el valor para hablarle de frente.

Fue entonces cuando el sonido de unos pasos acercándose la sacó de su ensimismamiento. La muchacha volteo, esperando encontrarse con su esposo, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al hacerlo.

Su mirada se perdió en la de aquel hombre, quien se aproximaba cada vez más a ella. Si no lo hubiese tocado unos minutos atrás, seguiría convencida de que se trataba de una ilusión, pero estaba claro que no lo era.

El joven se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, quien de nuevo comenzaba a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

**-Me moría de ganas de verte, Winry-**

**-A-Alphonse... yo...-** la rubia fue silenciada al sentir que su acompañante colocaba uno de sus dedos en su boca.

**-No digas nada, este no es ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado-**

Al tomo a la chica de las mejillas, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, y se acercaba con cautela a sus labios.

La mujer no pudo reaccionar ante aquel atrevimiento, estaba confundida. Mientras tanto, el muchacho se acercaba a ella con intenciones de besarla. Winry cerró los ojos y se tenso al sentir el roce de sus bocas.

El rubio la miro por unos instantes, notando así lo exaltada que se encontraba. Pensó que lo mejor era contener sus deseos, por lo que suspiro resignado y se alejo de ella poco a poco.

**-Creo que ahora soy yo quien esta siendo imprudente. Será mejor que me vaya. Después hablamos-** dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba la mano de la joven para despedirse.

Lo vio alejarse tan rápido como había llegado. Winry no pudo evitar mirar su mano derecha, percibiendo así una pequeña nota que Alphonse le había dejado antes de marcharse. Estaba a punto de leerla, pero tuvo que apresurarse a guardarla al escuchar que Ed se acercaba.

Después, el joven matrimonio se marchaba a su casa.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Al día siguiente, la rubia salía de su hogar para asistir a su cita. Espero a que su esposo se marchara al trabajo para poder salir. Pronto llego al lugar, un pequeño y solitario parque, donde Alphonse la esperaba sentado en una banca.

Winry camino hacia el, deteniéndose a pocos pasos del joven.

Lo miro durante unos momentos, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que el rubio había cambiado; sus ojos ya no reflejaban esa profundidad y ese brillo que le caracterizaban, y su sonrisa ya no expresaba felicidad, pero aun seguía siendo amable.

El hecho de que ese hombre regresara a su vida provocaba en ella una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Se sentía feliz por tenerlo de vuelta, pero a la vez triste, ya que ahora no podría darle el mismo lugar que ocupo alguna vez en su corazón.

Todo era confuso.

Siguieron intercambiando miradas durante unos segundos mas, hasta que el muchacho decidió romper ese incomodo silencio.

**-Gracias por venir, Winry-**

**-Al... yo...-**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rompiste la promesa?-** interrumpió de pronto el aludido

**-¡Déjame explicarte Al!-**

**-¿Explicarme que? ¡Aquí lo único importante es que te casaste con otro!-**

**-¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme así! ¡Ni siquiera sabes como sucedió!-**

**-Winry, creí que me amabas tanto como decías. Nunca imagine que fueras capaz de traicionarme-**

**-¡Si hubiera sabido que regresarías esto no hubiera ocurrido! ¡Entiéndeme, creí que estabas muerto! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí por eso! ¡Te ame demasiado, pero también era justo que pensara en rehacer mi vida!-**

**-De haber estado en la misma situación yo no te habría olvidado tan fácilmente, pero veo que tu si pudiste-**

**-¡Al, yo jamás te he olvidado! ¡Has estado en mis pensamientos todos los días! ¡Pero no pude evitar enamorarme de alguien más! ¡No estaba planeado!-**

**-¡Pero resulto bastante conveniente! ¿No es así? ¡Ahora tienes lo que tus padres deseaban para ti! Un hombre con dinero y poder-**

**-¡Eso es lo que menos me importa! ¡Y en primer lugar tú no tienes derecho a reprocharme! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, por haberte largado!-**

**-¡Tienes razón! ¡La culpa es mía! ¡Ahora no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento!-**

**-Ya es tarde para arrepentirse. Ahora será mejor que sigamos con nuestras vidas y olvidemos lo que ocurrió entre nosotros-**

**-Yo no conozco otra vida que no sea estar junto a ti. Así que no esperes que me aleje otra vez-**

**-¡Entiéndelo Al! Ya no te amo como antes, ahora hay otra persona a la que quiero más que a nadie-**

Nuevamente se formo un silencio entre ellos. El joven estaba evidentemente alterado por aquellas palabras, lo cual le causo a Winry un poco de remordimiento, pero era necesario, ya que tenia que dejar en claro la situación.

**-Lo lamento Alphonse, pero las cosas ya no pueden ser como antes. ¡Por favor, olvídate de mi!-** suplico la chica mientras daba media vuelta para marcharse.

El rubio se levanto rápidamente de su asiento para detenerla. Le sujetó ambos hombros, en tanto que ella lo miraba confundida y temerosa. Inesperadamente el comenzó a besarla salvajemente.

Winry golpeaba el pecho de Heiderich buscando liberarse, pero el la sostenía con bastante fuerza. La muchacha siguió con el forcejeo sin obtener resultados, y sin que ella pudiera entenderlo, su cuerpo poco a poco se dejo llevar, haciéndola corresponder al beso.

Al dejo de sentir resistencia en el cuerpo de la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos, por lo que fue bajando la intensidad de las caricias de sus labios, reduciéndolo a simples roces.

Ambos se alejaron un poco, pero aun la distancia de sus rostros era mínima, tanto así que podían sentir sus alientos mezclarse.

Permanecieron mirándose unos instantes. La rubia no pudo contener sus lágrimas, las cuales eran limpiadas por su acompañante.

La chica abrazo al muchacho, aferrándose a el con fuerza, mientras que este le correspondía.

**-¿Por qué tuviste que esperar hasta ahora para regresar por mí?-** pregunto Winry sollozando

**-Porque... estuve... la cárcel-** respondió con dificultad

La joven levanto su cara, que permanecía hundida en el pecho de Alphonse, para mirarlo sorprendida.

**-¿En... la cárcel?-**

**-Si. Fui acusado injustamente. El hombre para el que trabajaba cometió un fraude y fui arrastrado a prisión junto con el, y fue hasta hace poco que se pudo demostrar mi inocencia.-**

**-¿Entonces por que me hiciste creer que habías muerto?-**

**-Yo no hice eso. Jamás deje de enviarte cartas, las cuales puedo ver que no recibiste. ¿Ahora te das cuenta de que todo fue una sucia mentira para separarnos? Y creo saber quien lo hizo, pero quiero asegurarme de que no me equivoco, por eso quiero pedirte que me ayudes a descubrirlo-**

**-Al, se lo que insinúas, pero hacer una acusación así es algo grave. No tienes pruebas-**

**-¿Por qué te niegas a ver la realidad? Apuesto a que tú también sospechas de la misma persona. El nunca quiso que estuviéramos juntos, ¿Qué otra prueba quieres?-**

**-¡Ya basta! No tiene caso que sigamos viviendo en el pasado. Esto ya no tiene solución, aun que pudiéramos descubrir a quien nos separo eso no hará que podamos estar juntos nuevamente. Ahora mi vida esta junto a Edward-**

**-Pues te guste o no, tendrás que seguir viéndome. Voy a estar tan cerca de tu esposo como me sea posible-**

**-¿Acaso estas pensando en hacerle daño?-**

**-Por supuesto que no. Sabes que no soy así. Solo puedo decirte que estoy muy interesado en Edward-**

**-Ignoro lo que estés planeando, pero te pido que por favor ya no me busques. Ya deje muy en claro todo. Estoy segura de que podrás encontrar una mujer que pueda amarte como te mereces-**

La chica comenzó a caminar, alejándose poco a poco de Alphonse, quien solo buscaba la manera de retenerla.

**-¡Winry, espera!-**

La rubia se detuvo sin voltear a ver al hombre que la llamaba.

**-¡Winry, quédate! Si lo haces, te diré la razón por la que estoy interesado en Edward Elric-**


	12. Cap 12 Traición

¡Hola! Una gran disculpa a todos por el retraso (se que más de alguno tendrá ganas de asesinarme por la espera TToTT), pero voy a explicarles el porque antes de que me linchen, espero me comprendan.

Bueno, en primer lugar, esta el hecho de que acabo de mudarme de casa, lo cual de verdad fue bastante pesado, ya que dormía poco, pues tenía que empacar antes de irme al trabajo (aunque lo más difícil fue desempacar TToTT). Esta razón involucra falta de tiempo, pero sumado a esto, me llego una pequeña depresión, ya que mi compañero de juegos, cómplice de travesuras y amigo de toda la vida (o en otras palabras, mi hermano mayor), esta planeando casarse pronto y como consecuencia se ira de la casa, lo cual me tiene muy triste y me bloquea para escribir.

Se que lo que acabo de comentarles no es muy importante, pero como dije, espero que me entiendan (quien tenga un hermano con el cual se lleve bien sabrá entenderme).

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Solo me resta agradecer a**: k-mila1106, Mareska321, Nekito-chan, Gabe Logan, Winry44, Walking, Bianca Potter, Kagome-elie11, Melikagome, Dollisapi Do Tao, Kagome70, by jocc91, Sada-nyu y raven-vidaurreta** (muchas gracias por los halagos y por esos 11 reviews seguidos). Gracias también a los que me leen (aunque no dejen reviews, pero espero por lo menos alguna vez recibir uno).

Ya saben, esperare sus comentarios, me animan mucho.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Cap. 12- Traición**

Hohenheim y su hijo se encontraban en la sala de juntas, donde había tenido lugar una reunión con los accionistas de la empresa, la cual había terminado varios minutos atrás, pero los Elric aun seguían ahí.

El mayor mantenía su vista fija en algunos documentos, aunque en realidad ni siquiera estaba concentrado en ellos. Ed no pudo evitar mirar a su padre con preocupación. Se comportaba bastante raro desde hacia algunos días, se notaba atormentado, y aunque no llevaran una buena relación, el joven no podía ser indiferente ante la inquietud de su progenitor.

Edward comenzó a sentir la necesidad de aclarar sus dudas, así que decidió acabar con el incomodo silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

**-Papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-**

**-¿Qué quieres?-** pregunto el mayor con indiferencia

**-¿Por qué le vendiste parte de tus acciones a Heiderich?-**

Hohenheim sintió su piel erizarse al escuchar esa pregunta. Estaba tan nervioso que de sus manos resbalaron algunos papeles, haciendo aun más evidente su estado.

**-¿El te lo dijo?-**

**-Si. Me dijo que es dueño del diez por ciento de esta empresa por que hizo un acuerdo contigo para que le vendieras-**

**-Si, así fue.-** respondió el hombre un poco más aliviado

**-Francamente no entiendo por que lo hiciste. No pensé que te desharías de esas acciones tan fácilmente. Como dueño que eres de esta empresa tienes la mayor parte de las acciones, pero ahora solo tienes una mínima diferencia con los demás, lo cual pone en peligro tu autoridad. Me parece muy raro, sabiendo lo mucho que te gusta mandar.-**

**-Parece que después de todo solo querías echarme en cara esa pequeña "observación"-** comento el mayor con sarcasmo

**-Piensa lo que quieras, pero el asunto me preocupa en serio. Además hay otra cosa que me parece extraña-**

**-¿A que te refieres?-** cuestiono Hohenheim mientras arqueaba una ceja

**-Otra razón por la que me desconcierta lo que hiciste es que Heiderich es bastante joven. Cuando yo tenía su edad aun no me dejabas trabajar contigo en la empresa. ¿No te parece que le estas dejando una gran responsabilidad? Pero eso no es todo, también me he dado cuenta de que no sabemos mucho sobre el. No me parece una mala persona, pero no estaría de más que lo investigáramos-**

El padre de Edward palideció ante la última idea de su hijo. No podía evitar imaginar las consecuencias que le traería el hecho de que su descendiente descubriera la verdad. La sola idea le hizo ponerse aun más nervioso.

**-¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago! ¡Mientras esta empresa este en mis manos puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana! ¡En cuanto a Heiderich, eso es asunto mío, así que no intervengas!-**

Habiendo terminado de hablar, el hombre salio rápidamente dejando al joven bastante confundido.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Winry cuando Alphonse termino de hablar.

**-Lo que acabas de contarme no puede ser posible-**

**-Es la verdad Winry-**

**-¡No! ¡No es cierto!-**

**-Te juro que es verdad. Mi padre me lo dijo antes de morir-**

**-Si es así, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-**

**-No creí que fuera necesario hacerlo-**

**-¿No creíste que fuera necesario? ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que pudimos haber evitado si me lo hubieras dicho?-**

**-Esto ya no tiene remedio-**

**-Al, esto que acabas de decirme no se lo vayas a contar a Ed. ¡Te suplico que no lo hagas!-**

**-¿Por qué no? El tiene derecho a saberlo-**

**-¡No! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo harías sufrir. El no soportaría enterarse de todo esto y yo no soportaría que sufriera.-**

**-¿Lo amas tanto que no deseas verlo infeliz?-**

**-Alphonse, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidas si me prometes que no le dirás nada a Ed-**

**-¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Qué tal... si te pidiera que volvieras a ser mía?-**

**-No, Al, eso no. No quiero engañar a Edward-**

**-Ya lo estas haciendo-**

**-¡Por favor Alphonse! No me pidas eso. Amo a mi esposo, además tampoco quiero lastimarte ni darte falsas esperanzas. Lo nuestro ya no puede ser como antes-**

**-Winry, estoy dispuesto a ignorar el hecho de que lo ames. Lo único que quiero es tenerte cerca de mí. Por eso solo voy a pedirte que nos veamos. Por ahora solo me bastara con eso. Tal vez... con el tiempo pueda recuperar tu amor-**

La rubia bajo la mirada, mientras su llanto seguía descendiendo por su rostro. El joven se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos para consolarla, permaneciendo así por un largo rato.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Habían transcurrido ya varios días desde aquellos sucesos. Ahora Edward se encontraba en su oficina acompañado de su Roy, quien había llegado a visitarlo. El rubio permanecía con la mirada perdida en algún punto del lugar, mientras que se recostaba sobre su silla y su mente divagaba en otros asuntos. De pronto, la voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**-¡Ed! ¡Ed! ¡Te estoy hablando!-**

**-¡Ah! Lo siento. Estaba un poco distraído-**

**-Si, ya lo note-**

**-Discúlpame, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en algunas cosas-**

**-Si te hace sentir mejor puedes contármelo-**

**-Estoy preocupado Roy. Mi padre esta actuando muy extraño desde que Heiderich llego aquí. Lo tiene junto a el todo el tiempo, como si no quisiera que estuviera cerca de mi, y cada vez que lo menciono se pone nervioso, me hace pensar que esconde algo.-**

**-Creo que estas exagerando un poco. Tal vez solo piensas eso porque sientes celos de que tu padre pase tanto tiempo con ese chico-**

**-¡No seas idiota Roy! Yo se que algo anda mal. Además, la llegada de Alphonse fue bastante repentina y misteriosa. ¿No te parecen suficientes razones para dudar?-**

**-Si te tiene tan intranquilo, ¿Por qué no lo mandas investigar?-**

**-No lo se. Mi padre me lo ha prohibido, y Hughes aun tiene bastante trabajo con la búsqueda de mi madre-**

**-Si no vas a hacer nada al respecto, entonces te sugiero que dejes de preocuparte-**

**-De acuerdo- **contesto Ed suspirando con cansancio **-Pero ¿sabes? Aun hay otra cosa que me preocupa-**

**-¿De que se trata?-**

**-Es Winry-**

**-¿Volviste a tener problemas con ella?-**

**-No exactamente, pero desde hace varios días ha estado muy distante conmigo. Ya no se queda despierta a esperarme como lo hacia antes. Cuando llego de trabajar siempre la encuentro dormida. Es como si quisiera evitarme-**

**-Te preocupas demasiado ¿sabes? Creo que sacas conclusiones bastante pronto. Tal vez solo sea tu imaginación, pero si tan seguro estas de que hay problemas ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?-**

**-Tengo miedo, Roy. Tengo miedo de hacer algo mal y perderla.-**

**-¿Por qué dices esas cosas? No lo entiendo-**

**-Es que tengo un extraño presentimiento-**

**-¡Vamos! Deja de pensar en tonterías y vayamos a tomar algo. Yo invito-**

**-Esta bien. Como digas-** respondió el rubio resignado

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Winry regresaba a su casa después de otro de sus encuentros con Alphonse. Entro a su habitación y se dispuso a darse un baño. Después se recostó en su cama, tomando una almohada para abrazarla.

No podía dejar de pensar en su situación. Se sentía miserable por mentirle a su esposo, pero trataba de consolarse al pensar que así le evitaba un sufrimiento. Lo único que hacia era acceder a las peticiones de Al, para asegurarse de que guardara el secreto, aquel secreto del que Edward no debía enterarse.

A la rubia le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño al pensar en tantas cosas, deseaba dormir y olvidarse de todo, pero lo mas importante, era que deseaba evitar encontrarse con su esposo, pues el solo hecho de verlo le hacia sentir una traidora.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo salir de su distracción. Ed entraba a la recamara después de un largo día de trabajo. La chica, por su parte, fingía dormir para evitar toda charla con su marido, lo cual le dolía profundamente.

Mientras tanto, el joven se despojaba de su ropa para poder entrar a la cama, haciendo sonrojar a la muchacha, quien a pesar de estar de espaldas hacia el podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward se acostó sobre la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas, para después acercarse a su esposa y abrazarla por detrás.

Winry se tenso al sentir el cuerpo de ese hombre tan cerca del suyo, y rodearla con uno de sus brazos con tanta fuerza, por lo que no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro, el cual no fue ignorado por el rubio.

**-¿Te desperté?-**

**-N-no te preocupes-**

**-Lo siento. No pude evitarlo. Ya no soportaba tanta lejanía. Te he extrañado mucho- **dijo el muchacho mientras acomodaba su rostro entre en cuello y el hombro de su mujer.

El joven comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposa, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba sus muslos, haciendo gemir de placer a la chica, quien no se sentía digna de ese afecto.

**-E-Ed...Por favor...detente-** suplicaba Winry entre jadeos

**-No puedo. Te necesito. Quiero estar contigo esta y todas las noches. Saberte mía, solo mía-** concluyo el aludido continuando con su tarea de besarla y acariciarla.

**-Por favor, ahora solo necesito dormir. Será otro día-**

Edward se detuvo unos instantes para girar a la joven y obligarla a mirarlo.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas molesta conmigo?-**

**-No. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-**

**-Si no es así, ¿Por qué te comportas tan distante? Hace varios días que no hacemos el amor. Entiéndelo, te necesito-**

Ed continuo besándola, a pesar de que la rubia aun ponía un poco de resistencia. Poco a poco fue dejándose llevar por la pasión, correspondiendo a los besos y caricias de su esposo.

Lo amaba demasiado, y en esos instantes no podía evitar sentirse mal por su traición.

Cada demostración de afecto, la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, cada ocasión en la que el le susurraba que la amaba. Todo. Todo eso le hacia sentirse la peor mujer sobre la tierra, ya que era capaz de engañar a ese hombre tan maravilloso.

Winry lloraba en silencio, a pesar de todo el placer que ese joven le estaba haciendo sentir.

Al concluir su acto, ambos respiraban con dificultad. El muchacho permanecía recostado sobre su esposa. Espero a recuperarse un poco de su agotamiento, para después mirarla, pero al hacerlo se desconcertó, ya que observo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

**-Winry, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te lastime?-** cuestiono el rubio bastante preocupado

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, mientras se aferraba al pecho de Ed, perturbándolo aun más.

**-Cariño, no te preocupes. Es solo que te amo, te amo demasiado, y tengo miedo solo de pensar que puedo perderte-**

**-¿Por qué piensas eso? Yo también te amo. Jamás me alejare de ti-**

Edward besaba a la joven delicada y tiernamente, buscando así tranquilizarla. Después de varios minutos, la chica quedo profundamente dormida en los brazos de su hombre, quien, al igual que ella prefirió dormir.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Era aun muy temprano cuando Winry decidió levantarse de la cama. Lo hizo cuidadosamente para no despertar a Ed. De alguna manera, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior le hizo tomar una determinación. Quería seguir compartiendo su vida con su esposo, sin tener que sentir ningún remordimiento ni miedo por ello. Así que fue rumbo al teléfono que se encontraba en el recibidor y comenzó a marcar un número.

Mientras tanto, el rubio abría poco a poco los ojos, ya que le incomodo el hecho de sentir vacía la cama. Cuando despertó completamente pudo darse cuenta de la ausencia de su mujer, a quien busco por toda la habitación, pero al no obtener resultados, decidió bajar a buscarla.

El joven se acerco al recibidor, donde pudo ver a la chica de espaldas hacia el, y hablando casi en susurros, por lo que decidió no advertirle de su presencia y escuchar la conversación que sostenía por teléfono.

**-Si, soy yo... Necesito verte hoy mismo... Si, en el mismo sitio... Esta bien, te esperare. Adiós.- **

Edward quedo confundido después de aquella extraña llamada, pero no quiso desconfiar en ese momento. Tenia fe en que si algo estaba ocurriendo ella se lo diría, por lo que mejor regreso a su habitación a esperarla.

La rubia camino hacia su recamara, esperando regresar a los brazos de su marido, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que este ya había despertado y se encontraba de pie junto a la cama.

**-Buenos días-**

**-Buenos días-**

**-Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte ¿A dónde fuiste?-** pregunto Ed con fingida curiosidad

**-Solo baje a la cocina un momento. Tenía un poco de sed-** respondió la chica con naturalidad

El joven se molesto ante la respuesta, pero prefirió ocultarlo. No entendía porque razón ella le estaba mintiendo. Le intrigaba el hecho de que le estaba ocultando algo.

Winry se acerco a el para abrazarlo.

**-Aun es algo temprano. Quiero estar contigo un poco más-**

**-¿Sabes? Recordé que tengo algunos pendientes. Iré a darme un baño antes de irme al trabajo-** dijo el muchacho mientras la apartaba cuidadosamente de su lado.

Ahora era el quien estaba siendo distante con ella, dejándola algo confundida.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Edward se encontraba ya en su oficina. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Por más que lo reflexionaba no lograba encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas, y sin que el pudiera entenderlo, la furia crecía dentro de el, ya que no soportaba las mentiras.

Trato inútilmente de concentrarse en algo más, pero le fue imposible, no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo.

Se levanto de su asiento y tomo sus cosas para marcharse a casa.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Winry acudía muy puntual a su cita. El lugar era el mismo parque donde solía verse con Alphonse, quien aun no llegaba.

La joven tomo asiento en una de las bancas del lugar mientras esperaba a que llegara. En esos momentos solo podía pensar en las palabras correctas para expresarse ante el muchacho, ya que esperaba que esta vez la entendiera.

Poco tiempo después, Al apareció frente a ella, con una leve sonrisa.

**-Lo siento, ¿te hice esperar mucho?-**

**-No te preocupes-**

**-¿Sabes? Me sorprendió recibir tu llamada esta mañana. Me dio gusto que ahora fueras tu quien tuviera deseos de verme-**

**-Al, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante-**

**-Claro, te escucho-**

**-Voy a dejar de verte-**

**-Pero, ¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque ya me canse de esta situación. Ya me canse de tener que mentirle a Ed. El no se merece esto. Me siento culpable y ya no quiero sentir que lo estoy engañando-**

**-¿Y no puedes pensar en mi? ¿No puedes pensar que el único que ha sido engañado aquí soy yo?- **cuestiono el joven alterado

**-¡Alphonse, esto ya no tiene solución! ¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces! ¡Ya no soy capaz de amarte! ¡No eres el mismo hombre que ame tiempo atrás!-**

**-¡Winry, no me dejes! ¡Te amo! ¡No voy a poder vivir sin ti! ¡Dame otra oportunidad!-**

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la chica comenzara a llorar, mientras que el rubio se aferraba a ella.

**-¡Alphonse! No quieras retenerme. Entiende que ya no puedo amarte. Lo único que deseo es vivir tranquila al lado del hombre que amo. Si sucedió todo esto es porque yo nunca fui la mujer indicada para ti-**

**-¡No quieras convencerme de algo que no es! ¡Jamás podré pensar en otra mujer que no seas tu!-**

**-Pues entonces el tiempo se encargara de demostrarte lo contrario. Adiós Alphonse. Esta vez es definitivo-**

Winry se alejaba del lugar, mientras que Al solo la veía con dolor y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Ed bajo de su auto y entro rápidamente a su casa, donde Armstrong lo recibía.

**-Es una sorpresa verlo aquí tan temprano joven-**

**-Decidí tomarme el día. Pero dime ¿Winry se encuentra en casa?-**

**-No, la señora salio desde hace un par de horas y aun no regresa-**

**-¿Sabes a donde fue?-**

**-No joven Edward-**

**-De acuerdo. Estaré en mi habitación. Que nadie me moleste-**

El rubio subía las escaleras. Estaba furioso y sentía que no podía contenerse más. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que Winry le estaba mintiendo, y eso era algo que no podía tolerar.

Ed se encontraba en su estudio, sentado en un pequeño sofá, mientras pensaba en la situación. Deseaba llegar al fondo de todo y descubrir lo que su esposa le ocultaba.

En sus divagaciones, comenzó a especular sobre alguna infidelidad, pero se sintió estúpido cuando esa idea se cruzo por su mente. No creía que ella fuera capaz, se negaba a creerlo. Pero la inseguridad fue más fuerte, por lo que no pudo dejar de pensar en eso.

Fue entonces cuando Edward se levanto de su asiento. Necesitaba comprobar si estaba equivocado o no. Si existía alguna infidelidad tendría que haber algún indicio de ella en algún rincón de su recamara, algo que le hiciera confirmar sus sospechas.

El joven comenzó a buscar entre las pertenencias de su esposa, algo que jamás había hecho, pero que en esos momentos no podía evitar debido a la incertidumbre.

Su búsqueda no estaba rindiendo frutos, por lo que el muchacho comenzó a pensar que estaba muy equivocado. Iba a desistir de su actividad, cuando su vista se fijo en el buró que estaba junto a la cama. El único lugar que aun no había revisado.

Se dirigió hasta el y abrió uno de los cajones lentamente, donde, después de remover algunos papeles, se encontró con un portarretratos, el cual saco inmediatamente de ahí.

Al mirar la fotografía, Edward palideció.

**-¡No puede ser! ¡Esta persona...es Alphonse Heiderich!-**


	13. Cap 13 Separación

¡Hola! Espero no haberme demorado mucho, pero tal parece que el destino se interpone en la actualización de este fic, y es que hace unos días, (creo que 13 para ser exacta), sufrí un "pequeño" accidente a la salida del trabajo y me lastime la mano izquierda, por lo que esta un poco torpe para escribir, pero afortunadamente nada serio. Creo que con unos días mas que este vendada sanara XD.

Así que si encuentran pequeños errores en la escritura, ya saben porque XD

Bueno, también estoy un poco triste porque muchos me fallaron con sus reviews (no hace falta nombrarlos), pero aun así sigo publicando esta historia, porque me gusta hacerla n-n

Y ya para no entretenerlos, mis especiales agradecimientos a:

**Sada-nyu, raven-vidaurreta, Nekito-chan, Dollisapi do Tao** (espero que podamos volver a platicar) **Neko-O, walking, Winry44 y Ml-chan.**

**Cap 13- Separación**

Faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara. Winry bajo de un taxi y después de pagarle al chofer, camino hasta la entrada de su casa. Se detuvo unos instantes antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta.

Pensaba mucho en lo ocurrido con Alphonse. Le dolió mucho dejarlo de esa manera, pero no podía seguir sosteniendo más aquella mentira. Aun así, en su interior había una sensación de libertad y tranquilidad. Ahora sentía que podía continuar viviendo feliz al lado del hombre que mas amaba.

Suspiro profundamente y abrió la puerta para adentrarse a su hogar. Al hacerlo, un extraño miedo invadió a la joven, ya que todo estaba en penumbras y parecía no haber nadie en casa, lo cual no era normal.

Comenzó a llamar a sus empleados, pero nadie respondió. Encendió las luces del recibidor y se dirigió a su recamara.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, la chica pudo divisar una silueta en la oscuridad, por lo que rápidamente ilumino el lugar, encontrándose con una sorpresa.

Edward estaba recostado sobre la cama, incorporándose al momento en que su esposa alumbro la recamara.

**-E-Ed, no me di cuenta de que ya estabas en casa. ¿Dónde están los demás?-**

**-Llegue temprano y les di el día. Pero dime, ¿Dónde has estado?-** cuestiono el joven con fingida calma

**-So-solo fui a hacer una visita-** contesto la rubia tratando inútilmente de ocultar su nerviosismo

**-¿Puedo saber a donde?-**

**-Estuve con mi abuela-**

**-Ya veo. ¿Y por que no me lo dijiste esta mañana?-**

**-Porque no lo tenía planeado-** respondió la muchacha, quien comenzaba a inquietarse por el interrogatorio

De pronto, el rubio se levanto de la cama y camino lentamente hacia su mujer, intimidándola con su silencio. Ella fue retrocediendo, hasta ser detenida por la pared, quedando acorralada. Ed se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella.

El joven se dirigió a los labios de Winry, rozándolos contra los suyos, pero sin intentar besarla. Se mantuvieron así durante unos segundos. Edward interrumpió su actividad para contemplar a la chica, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y gemía ligeramente, debido al placer que ese simple acto le provocaba.

Después, la rubia sintió como una de sus mejillas era tiernamente acariciada, por lo que tomo aquella mano cariñosa de su hombre con la suya.

Sorpresivamente, el muchacho se deshizo del agarre y se alejo de su esposa, mirándola con rencor, lo cual la dejo desconcertada.

**-¿Dónde estuviste, Winry?-** pregunto Ed sin poder contener mas su furia

**-¡Ya te lo dije!-** contesto sorprendida por la insistencia

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡No mientas!-** grito el rubio mientras uno de sus puños chocaba con la pared.

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-** cuestiono la joven con voz temblorosa y unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos

**-¡Así que no sabes de que te hablo! ¿Eh? Bien, tal vez esto te ayude a recordarlo-** dijo Edward lanzando a la cama la fotografía de Alphonse.

Winry palideció, mientras sentía que se le helaba la sangre.

**-¡Ed, puedo explicarlo!-**

**-¡Me parece que no hay nada que explicar! ¡Todo este tiempo has estado engañándome! ¡Me viste la cara de idiota diciéndome que tu ex novio estaba muerto cuando en realidad te veías a escondidas con el! ¡Debió ser muy divertido burlarse de mí! ¿Verdad?- **

**-¡No! ¡No es lo que crees!-**

**-¡Si no es así! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?-**

**-¡Yo tampoco sabia que Al estaba con vida y cuando me entere no supe como decírtelo! ¡Tenia miedo! ¡Solo quería evitar que esto ocurriera!-**

**-¡Pues ya ves que resulto ser peor! ¡Ya no puedo creerte nada! ¡Todo lo que dijiste sobre la confianza era solo basura! ¡Te veías con Heiderich porque aun estas enamorada de el!-**

**-¡No! ¡La única razón por la que seguía viéndolo era por que no quería que siguiera insistiéndome! ¡Quería hacerle saber que yo solo puedo amarte a ti!-**

**-¡No me hagas reír! ¡Apuesto a que te revolcaste con el a mis espaldas!-**

**-¡Ed! ¡Por favor, escúchame! ¡Yo seria incapaz de hacerte daño!-**

Winry se acerco a su esposo, tomándolo de las mejillas con ambas manos, queriendo obligarlo a mirarla, pero el joven la alejo bruscamente de el, empujándola a la cama.

El rubio deslizo una mano sobre su larga cabellera, esforzándose por que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Rápidamente se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación, dejando a la chica desconsolada.

**-¡Quiero el divorcio!-** grito el muchacho al azotar la puerta, mientras que la joven lloraba en su cama amargamente.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde aquel incidente. Edward no volvía a casa desde entonces, y era de suponerse que no lo haría, ya que había mandado por sus cosas. Winry no paraba de llorar desde entonces. Solo deseaba hablar con Ed y aclarar la situación, pero ni siquiera tenia una idea de donde podría estar.

Fue por eso que decidió contactar a la única persona en la que su esposo confiaba.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Roy llegaba a su casa después de otro día de trabajo. Abrió la puerta de su departamento e inmediatamente fue recibido cariñosamente por Riza.

**-Hola, ¿Qué tal tu día?-**

**-Bastante pesado-**contesto el joven dejándose caer fatigado sobre el sofá

-**Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo para arreglarlo-** susurro la rubia acomodándose en el regazo de su marido y comenzando a besarle el cuello **-Roy, tengo algo importante que decirte. Yo...-**

No pudo concluir su frase, ya que el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió. Mustang le dedico una sonrisa de resignación a su esposa, quien se levanto para permitir que el contestara la llamada.

**-¿Diga?-**

**-Roy, soy yo, Winry-** se escucho del otro lado del auricular

**-Si, ¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Necesito hablar contigo. Es sobre Edward. Hace una semana que se fue de la casa y no tengo idea de donde pueda estar. Por eso pensé que tú podrías ayudarme-**

**-Lo siento, Winry, pero yo tampoco se donde esta-**

**-¡Por favor! Se que eso no es verdad. Necesito que me digas donde se encuentra. Tengo que hablar con el. ¡Es urgente!-**

**-De acuerdo. No voy a mentirte. Tengo una idea de donde puede estar, pero en este momento no es recomendable acercarnos a el. Debe estar pensando las cosas. Créeme, si lo ves ahora no podrás arreglar nada. Es un testarudo de lo peor. Pero te prometo que haré lo posible para convencerlo de que hable contigo-**

**-Pero Roy...-**

**-Hasta luego-**

Mustang colgó el teléfono sin darle más oportunidad a la chica de hablar. Ahora solo podía sentirse mas agobiado aun al saber que su mejor amigo estaba atravesando por una situación difícil.

**-Ahora entiendo porque no lo había podido localizar en todos estos días-** musito mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

Riza no pudo evitar mirarlo con tristeza. Sabia cuanto podían afectarle a su esposo los problemas de Ed, ya que entendía que ambos llevaban una amistad muy fuerte.

**-Te preocupas demasiado por los demás. ¿Te lo habían dicho?-**

**-Lo lamento, pero no puedo evitarlo, y menos cuando se trata del idiota de Edward. Me gustaría saber que es lo que le pasa ahora-**

**-Tal vez... puedas ir a verlo mañana-**

**-Si, eso haré. Puede que sea lo mejor-**

**-Eres un buen hombre, Roy, por eso me enamore de ti- **dijo la rubia dándole un tierno beso en los labios, mientras que Mustang solo sonreía levemente.

**-Roy, hace unos momentos iba a decirte algo importante-**

**-Vamos, te escucho-**

**-Fui al medico a hacerme unos análisis. No me he sentido muy bien-**

**-¿Te ocurre algo?-** pregunto el muchacho con preocupación

**-Nada malo-** contesto Riza con una sonrisa** -Es solo que... vamos a ser padres-**

**-¿O sea que...?-**

**-¡Si Roy, estoy embarazada!-**

La rubia abrazo fuerte a su marido, en tanto que algunas lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos. Mustang aun seguía sin creerlo, correspondió al abrazo de la joven, esperando volver a escuchar esas palabras otra vez. Era casi el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo, solo que esa felicidad estaba mezclada con algo de amargura.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Se encontraba recostado sobre un escritorio, con la cara recargada en uno de sus brazos, mientras que con la mano que tenía libre sostenía un vaso con licor. Había perdido la cuenta de lo que había bebido en todo ese día, o mejor dicho, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo.

No sentía fuerzas para levantarse, estaba demasiado ebrio. Lo único que hacia era pensar. No podía evitar que a cada segundo la imagen de la chica estuviera en su mente, y eso le hacia recordar su engaño, lo cual le incitaba a beber aun mas.

Se estaba hundiendo en ese infierno, del que ya no sabía como salir. Lo más razonable que se le ocurría era acabar con su vida, pero ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para eso.

Dio el último trago de su bebida y volvió a su antigua posición. Comenzó a quedarse dormido por los efectos del alcohol, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo alerto.

Ed se levanto torpemente de su asiento y se dirigía de igual forma hacia el recibidor, al cual llego a duras penas, recargándose sobre las paredes.

Con la vista nublada, solo pudo distinguir una silueta en la entrada, pero la identidad le era desconocida.

Poco a poco, vio como esa persona iba acercándose cada vez mas a el, ayudándolo a caminar.

-**Sabía que estarías aquí-**

**-¿Roy?-** pronuncio el rubio con dificultad

**-¡Solo mírate! Estas demasiado ebrio ¡Además de dar pena, das asco!-**

**-¡Si viniste aquí solo a molestarme, puedes largarte de una buena vez!-**

**-¿Y que esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué te felicitara? Solo a un idiota como tu se le ocurre ponerse así. Y por el mismo hecho de que eres un idiota he venido a ayudarte-**

**-¡Lárgate! ¡No necesito que me cuides!-**

**-¡Cállate! ¡No estoy de humor para tus estúpidos berrinches!-** reprendió Mustang mientras metía a Edward a la bañera

Casi una hora después, Ed ya se encontraba en el comedor acompañado de su amigo, quien acababa de servirle un café bastante cargado para desaparecer los efectos de su borrachera.

**-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-** pregunto el rubio un poco mas repuesto

**-Creo que es un poco estúpido de tu parte preguntar cosas tan obvias. Este solía ser tu departamento de soltero. El lugar donde te refugiabas cuando tenias problemas, o simplemente ya no aguantabas a tu padre. Me pareció que era al único lugar al que podías venir-**

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio. Por primera vez, Edward no tenía la menor intención de platicarle su problema a Roy, quien pareció interpretar su mutismo correctamente.

**-Todo el mundo tiene sus propios problemas, y no te culpare si no quieres hablar de ellos, pero no deberías alarmar así a los demás. Ten en cuenta que nos has tenido muy preocupados-**

**-Además de ti, no creo que exista ninguna otra persona a la que le importe-**

**-¡No seas tonto! La pobre de Winry también...-**

**-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a mencionarla en mi presencia!-**

**-¡Vaya! Entonces es cierto. Has tenido una pelea con ella-**

**-¡Fue mucho mas que una simple pelea! ¡No quiero volver a verla!-**

**-¿Es algo tan delicado que no puedes perdonarla? ¿O acaso es que no quieres hacerlo?-**

**-¡Por mucho que la ame, jamás podré olvidar lo que me hizo!-** dijo Ed al tiempo de que comenzaba a llorar, llevándose una de sus manos a la cara **-¡Solo mírame! ¡Mira lo que he sido capaz de hacer por una mujer! ¡Lo único que quiero es morirme! ¡No soy nada sin ella! ¡Pero tampoco quiero que vuelva a mi lado! ¡La amo con toda mi alma, pero tampoco puedo evitar odiarla!-**

El rubio golpeaba la mesa con fuerza, como si fuera un pequeño en plena rabieta. Mustang solo miraba a su amigo con tristeza, mientras se acercaba a el y colocaba una de sus manos sobre su hombro, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

**-Ed, ella... esta preocupada por ti. Deberías escucharla. Te aseguro que si lo haces todo se arreglara. Tú la amas, lucha por recuperarla-**

**-¡No puedo! ¡Ella era la persona en la que mas confiaba en el mundo! ¡Por primera vez en mi vida pensé que mi miserable existencia se había terminado!** **¡Creí que con ella iba a conocer la felicidad, y solo me traiciono!-**

**-Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, puedo asegurarte que esta muy arrepentida-**

**-¡Eso ya no importa! Por mas que intento no puedo evitar tenerle rencor. Me es difícil olvidar-**

**-Ya no volveré a insistirte, solo espero que lo tengas en cuenta. No podrás evadirla por siempre. Bien, por ahora yo me retiro. Llámame si necesitas algo.-**

Y habiendo dicho eso ultimo, Roy salio de la vivienda del joven Elric, dejándolo mas pensativo y dolido que antes.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Hohenheim estaba sentado en su escritorio. Parecía molesto y pensativo. Se hallaba bastante sumido en sus ideas, cuando de repente alguien entro a su oficina.

**-¿Se puede saber donde demonios has estado en todos estos días?-**

**-¡Ahora no estoy de humor para tus regaños!-** contesto Ed mientras masajeaba sus sienes para calmar el dolor de su cabeza

**-¿Tienes idea de todos los problemas en los que me has metido por tu ausencia? Los proyectos que teníamos para la empresa se han retrasado porque el consejo aun no los aprueba debido a que no estaban presentes todos los accionistas-**

**-¡Tengo mis propios problemas como para preocuparme por estupideces!-**

**-Si no mal recuerdo, tu fuiste quien dijo que aceptarías todas las responsabilidades que conllevaba el ser dueño de una parte de la empresa y eso es lo que te exijo-**

**-Estuve ocupado con un asunto bastante delicado, que por supuesto no te interesa, pero aun así te pondré sobre aviso-**

**-¿De que se trata?- **cuestiono Hohenheim molesto

**-Voy a divorciarme-**

**-¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo? ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!-**

**-¡Ya no puedes obligarme a nada! ¡Obtuve lo que quise de este matrimonio y ya no pienso seguir mas con esta farsa!-**

El padre de Edward golpeo su escritorio en señal de impotencia. Sabía que su hijo tenía razón. Ahora ya no podría conseguir que el obedeciera a sus ordenes. En esos momentos no podía evitar mirar a su joven vástago con cierto desprecio.

**-Tienes razón. Al parecer ya obtuviste todo lo que querías, incluyendo el hecho de verme molesto-**

**-¡Ese es tu problema! Tu solo querías verme casado con alguien de buena familia y posición. Nunca tomaste en cuenta mis sentimientos, y ya era hora de que yo tomara mis propias decisiones-**

**-No me quedara mas remedio que aceptarlo, pero antes quiero que me des las razones de esa decisión-**

Ed calló durante unos segundos, recordando los motivos de su separación. Le dolía, le dolía mucho, pero era la única solución que su orgullo herido le indicaba. Más no por eso iba a permitir que se supiera la verdad. Estaba seguro de querer proteger el honor de su mujer, aunque el mismo se repetía que no lo merecía.

**-Ya te lo dije. Desde un principio, yo jamás ame a esa mujer. Por eso ya no quiero seguir casado con ella-** mintió el rubio, mientras su mirada triste se clavaba en el suelo.

El mayor aun mostraba su desaprobación, pero aquella expresión en el rostro de su hijo le impidió reñirle. Sabia que había mas razones de por medio, pero en vista de que no llevaba una buena relación con el joven, no podía invitarlo a hablar sobre eso.

**-¿Ya les explicaste a tus suegros?-**

**-Si, y tampoco parecen muy convencidos, pero ya no pienso dar marcha atrás-**

**-¿Y tú esposa que piensa?-**

**-Eso es lo que menos me interesa-**

Habiendo terminado ya su conversación, Edward salio del despacho de su padre. Cerró la puerta lentamente, para después comenzar a caminar por uno de los pasillos, cuando de repente, ante sus ojos apareció Alphonse Heiderich.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas unos segundos, mientras que Ed era poseído por la furia y un incontenible deseo de matar a aquel sujeto.

Sin darle tiempo de nada, el joven Elric se abalanzo sobre el, aprisionando su cuello para estrangularlo.

**-¡Tu! ¡Maldito miserable!- **

Al trato de soltarse, pero la fuerza del otro era mayor debido a la ira que lo dominaba. Edward estaba totalmente dispuesto a quitarle la vida al hombre que, según su propio criterio, le había robado a su mujer, y lo hubiera logrado, de no haber sido interrumpido por Mustang, quien obligo a su amigo a soltar al muchacho, mientras que el se interponía entre ellos para evitar mas agresiones.

**-¡Ed! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?-**

**-¡No te metas Roy! ¡Tengo que matar a este mal nacido! ¡El tiene la culpa de todo esto!-**

**-¿Cuál es tu estúpido problema? ¡Idiota, estuviste a punto de matarme!-** agregó Alphonse molesto por aquel ataque

**-¿Aun tienes el descaro de preguntarlo? ¡Tú y Winry estaban manteniendo una relación a mis espaldas! ¡Fingiste amabilidad conmigo para acercarte a ella otra vez!-**

Al comprendió de inmediato que el rubio ya se había enterado de todo y estaba malinterpretando lo sucedido, pero lejos de querer sacarlo de su error, el vio en esa situación la oportunidad de acercarse a la chica y separarla completamente de su esposo.

**-¿Entonces ya lo sabes?-** cuestiono con cinismo

**-¡No voy a descansar hasta hacerlos pagar! ¡Tanto a ti como a ella!-**

**-No me asustan tus amenazas, pero si llegas a dañar a Winry, yo seré el que va a matarte-**

**-Créeme, ella será quien pague más-**

**-Ella no tiene la culpa de esto. Fue obligada a casarse contigo aun amándome a mí-**

**-¡Me mintió y eso es algo que no voy a perdonarle!-**

**-¡Ya márchate Heiderich! ¡Solo estas empeorando las cosas!-** interrumpió Mustang

Alphonse obedeció a la orden, retirándose con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. Ya habiendo avanzado unos pasos, volteo hacia ellos nuevamente.

**-Elric, ¿de verdad pensaste que tenias alguna oportunidad con Winry? Solo piénsalo, yo fui el primer hombre en su vida, el que la hizo mujer. Creo que eso es algo que difícilmente ella olvidara.-**

Esas palabras hicieron que al aludido le hirviera la sangre, pero también fueron un duro golpe a su corazón. Ahora sentía aun mas deseos de matarlo, pero su amigo se lo impedía.

Vio a su rival marcharse, en tanto que ya no pudo soportarlo más y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Winry había llegado a la mansión de su familia. Después de unos minutos, fue invitada a sentarse en el recibidor, donde se encontraban sus progenitores con un aspecto funesto.

Nadie parecía querer romper ese incomodo silencio. La chica se sentía extrañamente nerviosa, observada por esa mirada dura de su padre.

En tanto, la rubia permanecía ensimismada. Lo único que pasaba por sus pensamientos era Edward.

No lo había visto desde aquel día. Quería hablar con el para explicarle, aunque estaba conciente de que todo estaba en su contra. El secreto que Alphonse le había confiado, era lo único que podría justificarla y salvar su matrimonio, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacérselo saber a Ed, ya que se trataba de una verdad bastante dura, que lo haría sufrir mas que el mismo divorcio.

La muchacha estaba aun muy distraída, cuando la voz de su padre la regreso a la realidad.

**-Tu esposo hablo conmigo esta mañana-**

**-Y... ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-**

**-Es algo bastante serio. Me comento que ustedes tienen varios días separados, y... que tienen pensado divorciarse-**

**-¿Te explico los motivos?-** pregunto la joven intentando contener su llanto

**-Solo me dijo que tanto tu como el ya estaban cansados de esa farsa-**

La chica guardo silencio unos minutos. No entendía por que Ed había ocultado la verdad.

Se encontraba reflexionándolo cuando su padre volvió a hablarle.

**-Dime algo Winry, ¿Alphonse Heiderich tiene algo que ver en esto?-**

La rubia abrió bastante los ojos por la sorpresa que le ocasiono la pregunta.

**-¿Cómo... como sabes que Al volvió?-**

El hombre guardo silencio, mientras que para la joven las cosas se estaban viendo cada vez más claras

**-Entonces... fuiste tu papá. ¡Tú fuiste quien escondió las cartas que Alphonse me enviaba! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**

**-De sobra sabes mis motivos. Para evitar que siguieras con ese miserable. Deberías agradecer el que te haya librado de el-**

**-¿Te das cuenta de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que nos causaste? ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-**

**-¡De cualquier manera jamás habría permitido esa unión! Fue por eso que aproveche el hecho de que Heiderich estaba en la cárcel, y te hice creer que había muerto, para que te olvidaras de el-**

**-¡No es justo! ¡Te odio!-** grito la muchacha mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a su progenitor, dándole golpes en el pecho, mientras el trataba de controlarla.

De pronto, la chica solo sintió un dolor en la mejilla, producto de la bofetada que el hombre le dio sorpresivamente.

**-¡Solo déjame advertirte una cosa! Me importa poco cual sea el motivo por el que Edward quiera divorciarse de ti, pero si no logras evitarlo entonces no vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa. Has deshonrado el apellido de la familia y te comportas como una cualquiera. Ya no puedo verte como a mi hija. ¡Lárgate de aquí!-**

Sin mas, Winry salió apresuradamente de la casa, profundamente herida. No podía evitar derramar lágrimas, las cuales envolvían una serie de sentimientos, como decepción, rencor, dolor.

Ahora se sentía completamente sola. Edward no quería saber de ella, y ahora sus padres también le habían retirado su apoyo.

Comenzó a vagar, dejando que su cuerpo inconcientemente la guiara hacia algún lugar.

No paraba de llorar y desconocía cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, aunque el camino le parecía familiar.

Estaba a punto de anochecer y la rubia ya estaba siendo victima del cansancio. Su vista se nublaban y se sentía desfallecer. Repentinamente, cayo al suelo, mientras que sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, pero antes de que sucediera pudo ver una figura masculina aproximándose a ella.

**-E...Edward-** musitó antes de quedar inconciente.


	14. Cap 14 Una noticia,la ultima oportunidad

¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Bueno, ahora si pude actualizar un poco mas pronto, debido a unas pequeñas vacaciones en mi trabajo y a que afortunadamente mi mano se esta recuperando.

Pues no tengo mucho que decir, solo me queda agradecer a:

**Walking, Blue-Bird07, Winry44, Nekito-chan, Dollisapi Do Tao** (espero que te guste el capítulo n-n)**, sada-nyu, Bianca Potter, melikagome, Neko-O** (espero que a ti también te guste el capitulo, y que ya no me regañes XD) **y a Maresk321**.

Lean y déjenme reviews, para que me inspire más.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Cap 14- Una noticia, la última oportunidad**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose de nuevo con aquel techo desconocido, como era desde hacia varios días.

Se sentía cansada, por lo que no se levanto de la cama, sino que continúo acostada con la vista fija en algún otro punto de esa habitación.

Pensaba mucho en todo lo ocurrido, cuando a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de aquella noche.

**_------Flash back------ _**

_Estaba a punto de anochecer y la rubia ya estaba siendo victima del cansancio. Su vista se nublaba y se sentía desfallecer. Repentinamente, cayo al suelo, mientras que sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, pero antes de que sucediera pudo ver una figura masculina aproximándose a ella._

_**-E...Edward-** musitó antes de quedar inconciente._

_Alphonse se apresuro a llegar hasta la chica, a quien tomo entre sus brazos, buscando la manera de hacerla reaccionar. _

_Poco a poco, ella fue despertando al sentir la calidez de una mano sobre su mejilla. Cuando recupero la conciencia completamente, pudo ver al joven que la sostenía, mientras este le sonreía con tristeza._

_**-Te he estado buscando. No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti-**_

_**-¡Alphonse!-** pronuncio la muchacha, en tanto que comenzaba a llorar de nuevo y abrazaba a su acompañante._

_Al correspondió al abrazo, incitando a Winry a desahogar todo su dolor. A el lo único que le importaba en ese momento era consolarla._

_El rubio espero unos instantes para que la chica lograra tranquilizarse, después volvió a hablarle. _

_**-Winry, se lo que sucedió, y solo quiero que sepas que yo no voy a abandonarte. Jamás te dejare sola-** dijo el muchacho al tiempo que separaba a la aludida de su cuerpo y limpiaba sus lágrimas **-A partir de ahora yo cuidare de ti. Así que por favor, ven conmigo-**_

_Sin decir una sola palabra, la joven se levanto para comenzar a caminar, acompañada de Heiderich._

_**------Fin del flash back------**_

Winry salio bruscamente de su ensimismamiento al ver la puerta de la recamara abrirse.

**-¡Buenos días!-** saludó Alphonse alegremente

-**Buenos días-** respondió ella sin mucho entusiasmo

**-Te traje el desayuno-** dijo el joven señalando una bandeja con algunos alimentos.

**-Te lo agradezco mucho, pero no tengo hambre-** contesto la rubia mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado.

Al suspiro cansado.

**-Apenas has comido un poco en todo este tiempo. Entiendo que estés deprimida, pero no puedes seguir así-**

**-No, no se trata de eso. Simplemente no tengo apetito-**

**-Sabes que me preocupo por tu salud. Voy a llamar al médico-**

**-No hace falta, lo que me pasa no es nada grave-**

**-¿A que te refieres?-** cuestiono Heiderich extrañado

**-Pues... estoy embarazada. Voy a tener un hijo de Edward-**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Ed se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio. Estaba demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras que Mustang solo lo observaba desde su asiento, lo cual ya había incomodado al rubio.

**-¿Hasta cuando piensas quedarte aquí? Tengo mucho trabajo-**

**-Puedes hacerlo. Nadie te detiene-** contesto Roy encogiéndose de hombros

**-No puedo concentrarme si estas mirándome. Además, no entiendo por que haces esto desde hace días-**

**-Tu comportamiento con Heiderich dejo bastante que desear y no quiero que hagas algo estúpido. Por eso me tome la libertad de vigilarte-**

**-Hablas como si yo fuera un animal-**

**-Pues te comportas como uno-**

**-No necesito que me cuides-**

**-No lo creo. Si no le has hecho nada a ese tipo hasta ahora es porque yo he estado aquí para evitarlo-**

**-Créeme. Ya no hará falta que lo hagas. Lo he pensado mucho, y no quiero arruinar mi vida por una tontería. Así que ya no voy a hacer nada en contra de Alphonse-**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-**

**-No voy a negarte que lo odio, pero matarlo no va a solucionar nada-**

**-Entonces... ¿vas a intentar arreglar tus problemas con Winry?-**

**-Claro que no. Aun sigo firme en la idea del divorcio-**

**-Pero tú aun la amas-**

**-Eso ya no es suficiente. Además, lo que Heiderich dijo es verdad. Yo jamás me preocupe por sus sentimientos, solo me interesaba que me amara, pero ella aun sigue enamorada de el. Por eso lo mejor será dejarla libre-**

**-Veo que tu mismo te creaste esa mentira para consolarte. Yo pienso que ella en realidad te ama a ti-**

**-No trates de convencerme Roy. Esto ya no tiene arreglo-**

En ese momento, un silencio se formo en el lugar. El rubio se recostó en su silla, con su semblante pensativo, mientras que su amigo lo miraba con seriedad.

Mustang estaba a punto de volver a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono. Rápidamente se levanto de su asiento, disculpándose con el rubio, para contestar la llamada, la cual fue bastante breve.

Al terminar, Roy tomo su saco, disponiéndose a marcharse.

**-Lo siento Ed, pero debo retirarme-**

**-¿Ocurre algo?-**

**-Nada serio, es solo que olvide que tengo que acompañar a Riza al médico-**

**-¿Al médico? ¿Le pasa algo a Riza?-**

El joven de cabello negro calló durante unos segundos, para después sonreír con tristeza

**-Perdóname, aun no te he dicho que Riza esta embarazada-**

Edward se sorprendió por la revelación, para después adquirir una sonrisa triste como la de su acompañante.

**-¡Idiota! No tenias que preocuparte tanto por mí. Apuesto a que te callaste la noticia porque yo la he estado pasando mal-**

**-Lo lamento, pero no podía compartir esto contigo sabiendo que estas sufriendo-**

**-¡Ya olvídalo, estúpido! No hace falta que seas tan considerado conmigo-** decía el muchacho mientras se levantaba de su asiento para estrechar a su amigo **-¡Te felicito! Estoy seguro de que serás un buen padre-**

Roy correspondió al abrazo, y unos instantes después ambos se separaron.

**-Bien, será mejor que te vayas. No es bueno que hagas esperar a tu esposa, y por favor, dale mis felicitaciones-**

**-De acuerdo. Adiós-**

**-Adiós-**

Ed quedo solo nuevamente. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era seguir atormentándose con sus pensamientos, recordando a la mujer que ocupaba su mente.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Al observo a la chica durante varios minutos. Aquella declaración había sido como un balde de agua fría. Muchos sentimientos se mezclaban dentro de él, entre ellos dolor, el cual trataba de ocultar.

**-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-**

**-Desde hace un par de días-**

**-¿Vas a decírselo a Edward?-**

**-Tiene derecho a saberlo-**

**-¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que no te crea?-**

**-Si, pero prefiero que lo sepa-**

**-¿Aun así quieres decírselo?-**

**-Es mi deber. El es el padre de mi hijo-**

**-Winry, crees... que esta noticia podría hacer que el te perdonara ¿verdad?-**

La rubia quedo en silencio. El joven dio media vuelta, escondiendo su rostro ensombrecido por la tristeza.

**-La abuela te esta esperando en el recibidor-**

**-Iré enseguida-**

Y así, Al salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la suya. Cerró la puerta tras de si, recargándose en ella y dejándose caer lentamente. Se sentía profundamente triste. No soportaba la idea de perder a Winry otra vez.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Edward se encontraba aun en su oficina. Por fin había logrado poner un poco de atención a su trabajo, pero el ver la puerta abriéndose lo distrajo.

**-Hola Ed. Me da gusto encontrarte-**

**-Hola Rose ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-Es que estaba preocupada por ti. No había sabido de ti en varios días-**

**-Tuve asuntos que arreglar-**

**-Ya veo. También, me entere de que vas a divorciarte-**

**-Si, es verdad- **contesto el muchacho fríamente

**-Creí que ella lograría lo que otras mujeres no pudimos. Creí... que la amabas-**

**-No se trata de eso. A veces las personas no pueden estar juntas por mucho que se amen-**

**-No te entiendo-**

**-Es mejor así-**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

En tanto, un automóvil llegaba a la Compañía Elric. Del vehiculo salía Heiderich, acompañado de Winry.

**-Gracias por permitirme traerte hasta aquí-** dijo el rubio

**-Soy yo quien debería agradecértelo-**

**-Se que no es muy buena idea, pero me gustaría estar presente mientras hablas con el-**

**-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Además, como ya lo dijiste, no es muy buena idea. Solo empeoraremos la situación-**

**-Lo se, pero tengo miedo de que Edward pueda hacerte algo. Suele ser bastante bruto cuando se enoja-**

**-El jamás me ha lastimado, así que puedes sentirte tranquilo-**

**-Aun así, no dudes en llamarme si me necesitas-**

**-Esta bien. Nos vemos luego Al-**

La chica abandono a su acompañante para dirigirse a la oficina de Ed. Cada paso que daba le hacia sentirse cada vez mas nerviosa. No tenía idea de cómo comenzar.

Llego al pasillo que la conduciría al despacho de su esposo, cuando sorpresivamente se encontró con Rose.

Ambas mujeres cruzaron miradas. La morena miraba a la muchacha con cierto rencor, mientras se interponía en su paso.

**-¿A que has venido Winry?-**

**-Eso es algo que no te interesa-**

**-Todo lo referente a Ed me interesa-**

**-Yo soy su esposa, así que no tengo que darte explicaciones-**

**-Pues eso no será por mucho tiempo-**

**-¡Apártate de mi camino!-**

**-¿Para que quieres verlo? ¿No te das cuenta de que solo le haces mas daño con tu presencia?-**

**-Solo me iré si el me lo pide-**

**-No se que es lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero me di cuenta de que el esta sufriendo mucho. ¡Por eso te pido que ya no lo veas!-**

**-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-** cuestiono Edward, quien salio de su oficina al escuchar que discutían.

El rubio se sorprendió al ver a su esposa, pero segundos después le dedico una mirada de odio.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-Necesito hablar contigo-**

**-No tenemos nada de que hablar-**

**-¡Por favor! ¡Es muy importante!-**

El joven dudo unos instantes, para después acceder.

**-De acuerdo. Vamos a mi oficina-**

Winry se adelanto, seguida del muchacho quien se detuvo al sentir que Rose tomaba su mano, mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

**-Descuida, voy a estar bien-** dijo Ed soltándose del agarre y caminando hacia su encuentro.

**-Espero que hayas venido a hablar de los términos de nuestro divorcio- **expresó el hombre después de cerrar la puerta y dirigiéndose a su asiento.

**-No he venido por eso-**

**-¡Entonces habla de una vez!-**

**-Edward... estoy embarazada-**

**-¿Qué... que estas diciendo?-**

**-Lo que escuchaste. Voy a tener un hijo-**

El rubio permaneció callado mientras asimilaba la noticia. Estaba confundido, ya que un extraño sentimiento de felicidad lo invadió, pero su orgullo no le permitiría expresarlo, ya que aun estaba dolido con ella.

**-¿Vas a decirme que yo soy el padre?-**

**-Se lo que estas pensando, y creo que ya es necesario aclararte que yo nunca te engañe. Todo fue un malentendido-**

**-Pues no te creo, las circunstancias no están a tu favor, y lo único que me importa es que me mentiste, en eso no estoy equivocado-**

**-Aun así, puedes estar seguro de que tú eres el padre de mi hijo-**

**-¿Cómo demonios puedes asegurar eso? Heiderich también podría ser el padre-**

**-¡Por favor Ed! ¡No digas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir!-**

**-¡De lo único que me arrepiento es de haberme casado contigo! ¡Aunque estés embarazada no voy a desistir del divorcio!-**

La chica comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras que el joven la miraba sin poder evitar sentirse miserable al ser el causante de sus lágrimas.

**-Winry, ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con esto? ¿Por qué te empeñas en salvar un matrimonio que desde un principio sabíamos que no funcionaria? ¿Acaso... no te das cuenta de que solo quiero dejarte libre? Si es el dinero lo que te preocupa, te haré llegar una considerable cantidad cada mes-**

**-No quiero tu dinero, yo solo deseo estar contigo-**

**-Ya es tarde para eso-**

**-Lamento que pienses así. Veo que solo fue una pérdida de tiempo haber venido-** fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de salir del lugar.

Edward controlo sus deseos de ir tras ella, pero se sintió idiota al no hacerlo. Golpeo su escritorio con el puño, mientras que el también comenzaba a llorar.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Era casi de noche. Alphonse llegaba a su departamento después del trabajo. Al entrar a su vivienda encontró a Pinako en el recibidor.

**-¡Que bueno que llegas Al!-**

**-¿Pasa algo malo, abuela?-**

**-¡Es Winry! Desde que llego ha estado encerrada en su recamara-**

El muchacho se apresuro a llegar a la habitación, sacando una llave, con la cual abrió la puerta.

**-Abuela, espérame afuera, por favor-** pidió el joven antes de cerrar.

Winry, quien se encontraba sobre su cama llorando, levanto un poco su cara para ver a quien había entrado.

**-¡Por favor Alphonse! ¡Déjame sola!-**

**-¡No lo haré hasta que me digas que te hizo ese desgraciado!-**

**-¡Ya no importa! ¡Por favor vete!-**

El muchacho camino hasta la cama, donde se sentó para comenzar a acariciar la cabellera de la chica, buscando darle apoyo y consuelo, mientras ella lloraba aun más.

**-¡No se que voy a hacer! ¡Edward me odia! ¡El no cree ser el padre de mi hijo!-** dijo Winry sollozando

**-¡Voy a matarlo!-**

**-¡No Alphonse! ¡Ya me canse de todo esto! ¡Ya no quiero que haya tanto rencor a mí alrededor! ¡Además, Ed es tu...!-**

**-¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡Aunque lo hagas no puedo evitar odiarlo!-**

Ambos callaron. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los sollozos de la joven. Unos minutos después, Heiderich volvió a tomar la palabra.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-**

**-Voy a tener a mi bebe. Me iré lejos y lo criare yo misma. Pero, la verdad es que tengo mucho miedo-**

**-No tienes que enfrentar esto sola-**

**-Yo he sido la culpable de mi situación, y ahora tengo que afrontarlo-**

El rubio miro a la muchacha fijamente. Realmente la amaba y la admiraba.

Sorpresivamente, Al tomo una de las manos de la joven, aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

**-Hace unos días te dije que yo no iba a abandonarte, y jamás pienso hacerlo, menos ahora que estas embarazada. Por eso quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo, y me permitas ser el padre de tu hijo-**


	15. Cap 15 El lazo que nos une

**Cap 15- El lazo que nos une**

Winry miro a Alphonse sorprendida.

**-¿Qué estas diciendo Al?-**

**-Quiero estar contigo siempre, protegerte y amarte. A ti y a tu hijo-**

**-No. No puedo aceptar eso-**

**-¿Por qué no, Winry?-**

**-No puedo permitir que asumas un papel que no te corresponde-**

**-Yo te amo, y puedo asegurarte que el bebe no será ningún problema-**

**-De verdad te lo agradezco, pero no puedo aceptar. Mi hijo ya tiene un padre, y no deseo que tú lo sustituyas-**

**-¿Por qué sigues teniendo tantas consideraciones con el?-** pregunto el rubio exaltado

**-¡Porque lo amo! ¡No esperes que lo olvide de la noche a la mañana! Además, este ser que llevo en mi vientre será algo que siempre nos unirá-**

**-¿Cómo es posible que puedas amarlo tanto, si te ha hecho todo este daño? ¡No lo entiendo!-**

**-¡Yo también le hice daño! ¡No puedo culparlo por despreciarme!-**

Pinako abrió sorpresivamente la puerta de la habitación, interrumpiendo la discusión de los jóvenes.

**-¿Qué significa todo este escándalo? Este no es momento para pelear. Winry, recuerda que no debes alterarte, tienes que pensar en el bebe. Y en cuanto a ti Alphonse, voy a tener que pedirte que salgas de la recamara. Cuando los dos estén más tranquilos podrán platicar- **

Una vez que la anciana termino de hablar, el muchacho salio rápidamente del lugar.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Edward llego a su trabajo mas temprano que de costumbre. Caminaba por los pasillos del edificio, hasta llegar a la oficina de su padre. Al entrar, se encontró con Hohenheim de pie junto a su escritorio.

**-¿Para que me has llamado?-** cuestiono el joven

**-¡Siéntate!-** ordeno el mayor en tono molesto

Ed obedeció a la orden, mientras su progenitor lo imitaba.

**-Me entere de que Winry esta embarazada, ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?-**

**-No tengo nada que decir. Sigo con la idea del divorcio-**

**-¿Acaso no te importa que tu esposa vaya a darte un hijo?-**

**-Voy a hacerme responsable de mi hijo, pero no quiero permanecer atado a su madre-**

**-Si realmente quieres hacerte responsable dale a ese niño la familia que merece. ¡No quiero que mi nieto sea visto como un bastardo por tu culpa!-**

**-Entonces es eso ¿verdad? Lo único que te preocupa es lo que diga la sociedad. Temes a lo que puedan decir por que tu hijo se divorcio dejando a su esposa embarazada. ¡Pues déjame decirte que me importa poco lo que tu o los demás piensen! ¡Ya me canse de hacer lo que me dices para tenerte conforme y buscar tu aprobación!-**

El rubio se levanto de su asiento, poniendo fin a la conversación, azotando la puerta al salir.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Alphonse llevaba varios minutos afuera de la habitación. Deseaba llamar a la puerta, pero aun no estaba seguro de cómo comenzar. Unos instantes después, Winry salio de la recamara, encontrándose con el joven.

**-Buenos días Al-**

**-Buenos días-** respondió el muchacho desviando la mirada

**-Al, yo lo...-**

**-Lo siento-** interrumpió el aludido **-Perdóname por lo que te dije ayer, pero tienes que entender que todo esto es doloroso para mi-**

**-Yo también quiero disculparme, aunque sabes que nada de esto se puede cambiar-**

**-Lo se. Y también se que no puedo pedirte que dejes de amarlo. Después de todo, lo que sientes por el es aun mas fuerte de lo que algún día sentiste por mi, pero quiero que sepas que no voy a rendirme hasta que me aceptes de nuevo-**

**-Gracias por comprenderme Alphonse. Lo único que te pido ahora es tiempo, tiempo para tratar de olvidar a Edward-**

**-Sabes que te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario. Y dime, ¿que vas a hacer ahora?-**

**-Lo único el lo que pienso en estos momentos es en mi hijo. Quiero dedicarme completamente a el-**

**-¿Vas a alejarte de Ed?-**

**-No creo que sea necesario. El ya lo ha hecho por su cuenta. Me odia, y hasta ha negado su paternidad. Pero, si en algún momento el quisiera acercarse no voy a impedírselo-**

**-¿Qué harás si el te reclama sus derechos de padre?-**

**-No tendría por que, además no pienso aceptar nada de lo que me ofrece. Yo sacare adelante a mi hijo con mis propios recursos-**

**-Será muy difícil que consigas trabajo en tu estado-**

**-Pues no pienso darme por vencida. Ahora tengo a alguien por quien luchar-**

El rubio miro a la chica durante unos segundos, mientras ella acariciaba tiernamente su vientre. En los ojos del muchacho se reflejaba una inmensa dulzura y amor hacia ella. No podía evitar admirarla por su fortaleza y determinación.

Sonrió para sí mismo antes de volver a hablar.

**-¿Sabes Winry? Se me acaba de ocurrir algo-**

**-¿Qué es?-**

**-Desde hace algunos días he estado pensando en contratar a una asistente para que me ayude en la oficina. Dime, ¿te interesaría el empleo?-**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

El mas joven de los Elric estaba en su departamento. Se encontraba en uno de los sofás del recibidor, bebiendo licor, tratando de recuperarse del mal rato que su padre le había hecho pasar.

El timbre de la puerta logro distraerlo, mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Roy?-** pregunto Edward fastidiado

**-Tenemos que hablar-** contesto el aludido molesto

**-¿Acaso vienes a decirme que ya te enteraste?-**

**-Hohenheim me pidió que hablara contigo, pero no estoy haciendo esto ni por el ni por ti, sino por tu hijo. ¿En que demonios estas pensando Ed? ¿Cómo puedes darle la espalda a tu esposa en estos momentos? ¿Acaso quieres repetir tu historia con tu padre?-**

**-¡Por favor, no exageres! Ella cuenta con mi apoyo económico, así que no debe preocuparse-**

**-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que eso no hará feliz a ese pequeño. ¿Crees que no le harás falta algún día?-**

**-Creo que Heiderich sabrá tomar muy bien el papel de padre-**

Mustang llego al límite de su paciencia, lo que ocasiono que se descontrolara y tomara al rubio por el cuello de la camisa.

**-¿Qué sucede contigo Edward? ¡Te desconozco completamente!-**

**-¡Esto es lo que me han ocasionado tus consejos estúpidos! ¡Jamás debí escucharte! ¡Jamás debí enamorarme de ella!-**

**-¡No quieras culparme de tus estupideces! ¡El único culpable aquí eres tu!-**

**-¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme! ¿Por qué no intentas ponerte en mi lugar? Si Riza te hubiera hecho lo mismo ¿tu que harías?-**

Roy soltó a su amigo, y su mirada se ablando un poco.

**-Tienes razón. No tengo derecho a juzgarte y tampoco estoy en tu situación. Pero, si Riza me hubiera hecho lo mismo me dolería, aun así trataría de escucharla y perdonarla, porque yo no soportaría vivir sin ella-**

El joven de cabello negro salio del departamento, en tanto que Edward golpeaba la pared sintiéndose miserable.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

La rubia permanecía pensativa sobre su cama, mientras que Pinako, quien la acompañaba, la miraba desde hacia varios minutos.

**-Winry, ¿has pensado en la propuesta de Al?-**

**-Si abuela, pero en verdad me parece una locura-**

**-¿Por qué? Es un buen empleo, además, si estas con el me sentiré mas tranquila-**

**-Sabes que si acepto forzosamente tendré que ver a Edward, y por el momento es lo que menos deseo-**

**-No puedes huir de el por siempre. Si haces eso solo le estarías dando la razón-**

**-Ya le he hecho mucho daño, abuela. Lo mejor será que sigamos con nuestras vidas, cada quien por su lado-**

**-Yo te aconsejaría que aceptaras. Me gustaría que tu esposo se diera cuanta de lo que ha perdido por culpa de su orgullo-**

**-Creo que el tormento que le da su conciencia es más que suficiente-**

**-Voy a respetar la decisión que tomes, pero prométeme que vas a pensarlo-**

**-De acuerdo, abuela-**

**-Bien, iré a preparar la cena antes de que Al llegue-**

Sin mas, la anciana salio de la habitación.

Unas horas después, Pinako y Alphonse conversaban en el comedor, cuando de repente, Winry se acerco a ellos.

**-Winry, creí que ya estabas durmiendo-** dijo la mujer

**-Es que he pensado mucho, y ya he tomado una decisión-**

**-Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-** pregunto el joven

**-Esta bien, Alphonse. Acepto ser tu asistente-**

El muchacho sonrió satisfecho

**-En ese caso, ¿te parece si iniciamos mañana?-**

La chica asintió antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su recamara.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

La sala de juntas de la Corporación Elric estaba casi llena. Hohenheim exponía sus planes para la empresa, mientras era escuchado por los demás presentes.

**-¿Y bien? ¿Aprobaremos este proyecto?-** cuestiono el mayor de los Elric

-**Aun es un poco precipitado-** contesto unos de los accionistas **-Es un hecho que cuenta con el apoyo de la mayoría, pero todavía tenemos que escuchar la opinión de Heiderich-**

**-¿Qué habrá pasado con ese estupido? Sabia que tendríamos junta esta mañana-** dijo Hohenheim molesto.

De pronto, la puerta del lugar se abrió, dejando entrar a Alphonse, seguido de Winry.

**-Discúlpenme, se me hizo tarde-** se excusó el joven

Ed, quien se había mantenido indiferente y distraído hasta esos momentos, levanto su vista para dirigirla al recién llegado, sorprendiéndose al ver a la chica, quien lo miraba un tanto temerosa. Ambos intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos, hasta que el rubio se volvió furioso hacia Alphonse.

**-¡Vamos afuera Heiderich!-** ordeno Edward levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la salida, haciendo lo posible por contener su enojo.

La muchacha le dedico a Alphonse una mirada de suplica, en tanto que este se encogía en hombros y sonreía tratando de tranquilizarla, para después seguir al menor de los Elric.

Los jóvenes salieron del lugar y se alejaron un poco para evitar ser escuchados.

**-¿Qué pretendes ahora?-** cuestiono Ed irritado

**-A partir de hoy Winry trabajara como mi asistente. Ella no desea aceptar nada tuyo, y yo estoy completamente dispuesto a ayudarla-**

**-¡No quieras pasarte de listo! ¡Si quieres fastidiarme busca otra manera que no la involucre a ella!-**

**-Piensa lo que quieras, pero esta es una decisión que ella tomo y voy a apoyarla. Ahora, si me permites, tengo que estar en esa junta-**

Al dio media vuelta para dar por terminada la discusión, dejando a Edward solo, quien sentía que su odio hacia ese hombre se incrementaba cada día mas.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Después de concluir la reunión de negocios, Heiderich dejo a la rubia en su oficina para que comenzara con su trabajo, mientras el acudía a un llamado de Hohenheim. Cuando llego a su despacho llamo a la puerta, recibiendo inmediatamente permiso para entrar.

**-¿Quería verme, señor?-**

**-Así es, Heiderich. Toma asiento-**

El muchacho obedeció antes de que el mayor volviera a tomar la palabra.

**-Supongo que sabes de lo que quiero hablarte-**

**-Si, lo supongo-**

**-Dime algo, ¿acaso convenciste a la esposa de mi hijo de que trabajara para ti solo para causarle molestias a Edward?-**

**-¡Vaya! Creo que tanto usted como su hijo están muy equivocados en cuanto a mis intenciones-**

**-Espero que no estés planeando alguna estupidez. Recuerda que Winry aun esta casada-**

**-Le aseguro que no será por mucho tiempo. Por lo que he escuchado, Ed quiere divorciarse. Y no voy a negarle que Winry es una mujer hermosa e interesante-**

**-Pues más te vale andarte con cuidado. Parece que a mi hijo ya le has hecho enfadar-**

**-No me importa lo que el piense. Yo deseo ayudarla a ella. Esta embarazada, y necesita quien la apoye-**

**-¿Y desde cuando nació en ti ese deseo tan grande de ayudarla?-**pregunto Hohenheim con sarcasmo

**-Aunque no lo crea, así es. Mi apoyo hacia ella es incondicional. Además, ¿Por qué no habría de ayudarla? Después de todo, el ser que lleva en su vientre... también lleva mi sangre-**

El hombre, quien caminaba en círculos por el despacho, se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, y dejándose llevar por la rabia que le ocasionaron, tomo por sorpresa al joven, golpeándolo con el puño.

Alphonse cayó al suelo debido al impacto. Trato de incorporarse, mientras que un hilillo de sangre descendía por su boca.

**-¡Escúchame bien, muchacho! ¡Más te vale cuidar tu lengua y evitar decir idioteces! ¡Recuerda que si estas vivo es solo porque tu y yo tenemos un trato! ¡Solo espero que tengas en cuenta lo que puede pasarte si la verdad se sabe! ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí!-**

Al se levanto rápidamente para salir del lugar, sin poder evitar mirar con rencor al padre de Ed.

En tanto, Hohenheim veía salir al joven de su oficina. Apretó su mano con furia, mientras que a su mente venían algunos dolorosos recuerdos.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Transcurrieron cinco meses sin muchos cambios. Winry seguía trabajando con Alphonse, quien seguía insistiéndole en el matrimonio, mientras ella luchaba inútilmente por olvidar a Edward.

La misma situación se repetía con el joven Elric, a quien le atormentaba diariamente el hecho de que otro hombre estuviera tomando su lugar y disfrutara de cada momento con la mujer que el amaba, pero estaba totalmente cegado por el orgullo y el dolor, que era lo que le impedía perdonar.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello, ignorando por completo todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, incluso a Roy, quien le acompañaba.

**-Ed, ¿estas escuchándome?-**

**-Lo siento Roy, me distraje un segundo. ¿Qué me decías?-**

**-Te estaba hablando de las maravillas de los ultrasonidos. Riza y yo disfrutamos mucho de ver a nuestro bebe, y ya sabemos lo que será-**

**-Me da gusto saberlo-**

**-¿Sabes? Winry ha estado viendo al mismo medico de Riza. Ellas se han vuelto más cercanas con todo esto de sus embarazos-**

Edward abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de la joven.

**-¿Y... como esta ella?-** pregunto desviando la mirada

**-No lo se, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi?-**

**-Acabas de decir que la has visto últimamente-**

**-Si te interesa tanto deberías preguntárselo a ella directamente-**

El rubio se mantuvo callado, siendo observado por Roy, quien termino suspirando con cansancio.

**-Creo que ya es momento de que dejes a un lado tu tonto orgullo. Ella va a tener un hijo tuyo, y por el ustedes deberían llevar una buena relación-**

**-No deseo hablar con ella, y mucho menos desde que esta con ese estúpido de Heiderich. A veces pienso que solo lo están haciendo para molestarme-**

**-Winry es igual de orgullosa que tú, y puesto que no desea aceptar nada tuyo se ha visto en la necesidad de trabajar-**

**-No hay necesidad de eso. Ese imbécil puede darle lo que necesite, pero solo quiere tenerla cerca para torturarme-**

**-Pues contrario a lo que tú pienses, la verdad es que dudo mucho que Winry y ese hombre tengan alguna relación-**

**-Eso no es imposible, después de todo, fueron novios algunos años atrás. No veo ahora porque no lo hagan de nuevo-**

**-Parece que hoy tampoco se puede hablar contigo. Será mejor que me vaya. No me gusta dejar tanto tiempo sola a Riza-**

**-De acuerdo. Nos veremos otro día-**

**-Por supuesto. Y por favor te pido que pienses en lo que hablamos-**

Mustang salió de la oficina de su amigo, mientras que este reflexionaba sobre la charla. Era verdad que aun le guardaba cierto rencor a su esposa, pero la amaba demasiado y ya no podía aguantar las ganas de hablar con ella, aunque su orgullo era más fuerte.

El joven se sintió idiota por su propia actitud, y luchando contra el mismo, se levanto de su asiento para ir a ver a Winry.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

La rubia se encontraba en compañía de Alphonse, quien terminaba de dictarle algunas palabras en ese momento.

**-Los documentos están casi listos. Será mejor que descanses un poco. Debes estar fatigada-** dijo el muchacho

**-No te preocupes. De verdad me siento bien-**

**-Yo insisto, recuerda que estas en una etapa importante de tu embarazo, y no debes esforzarte demasiado-**

**-Esta bien-**

La chica se inclino hacia atrás en su asiento, cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente, mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

De repente, la joven abrió los ojos y sonrió con satisfacción.

**-¡Acaba de patearme!-** dijo Winry con alegría

**-Debe sentirse muy bien llevar una vida dentro de ti-**

**-Es algo maravilloso. Mi bebe es muy fuerte y saludable-**

**-Te ves hermosa. Creo que todo esto de la maternidad te ha sentado muy bien-** expreso Al, haciendo sonrojar a la muchacha, quien ante la incomodidad que le ocasionaba el comentario, busco otro tema de conversación.

**-¿Te gustaría sentirlo?-**

**-¿Puedo?-** cuestiono Alphonse sorprendido

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, en tanto que tomaba una de las manos de su acompañante y la dirigía hacia su estómago.

Heiderich permanecía asombrado y sonreía tiernamente en aquellos instantes, pero el momento fue interrumpido por la inesperada llegada de Edward, quien no tuvo la delicadeza de llamar a la puerta.

Winry y Al se separaron rápidamente, mientras el recién llegado los miraba con cierto rencor, olvidando el motivo de su visita.

**-¿Acaso tu padre no te enseño modales?-** pregunto Alphonse molesto por la presencia de Ed

**-¡Solo vine a recordarte que necesitamos esos documentos mañana por la mañana! ¡Así que deja de perder el tiempo!-**

El joven Elric salio del lugar completamente furioso. La escena presenciada había logrado ponerlo de un humor insoportable. Sentía coraje, pero en contra de Heiderich y de el mismo, pensando que podría ser el quien estuviera disfrutando de esos momentos y estaba conciente de que en realidad eso era también su culpa.

Al llegar a su despacho, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, causando mas fastidio en el rubio.

**-¿Diga?-** contesto el muchacho tratando de suavizar su tono.

**-Señor Elric, habla Hughes-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Quiero informarle que ya tengo los resultados de la investigación. ¿Cuándo podríamos vernos?-**

**-En este momento voy para allá-**

**-De acuerdo. Lo espero aquí, señor Elric-**

Edward colgó el teléfono y salió apresuradamente a su encuentro.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Después de varios minutos, Ed estaba en presencia de Hughes.

**-Me alegra que haya podido venir señor-**

**-Quiero saber todo lo que averiguo. ¿Qué ha sido de mi madre?-**

**-Lo que voy a decirle es algo delicado-**

**-Lo escucho-**

**-Lamento tener que informarle que la señora Trisha Elric murió... hace algunos años-**

El muchacho recibió la noticia con dolor, aunque durante mucho tiempo había tenido presente esa posibilidad, la verdad era que ahora ese hecho le afectaba bastante, puesto que aun guardaba una pequeña posibilidad de que no fuera así.

Hughes espero un poco en lo que el rubio asimilaba la realidad.

**-Aun así, investigue lo que pude sobre su vida. Creo... que a usted le interesara lo que averigüe-**

**-Por favor, continué-**

**-Bien, tal vez deba comenzar diciéndole que poco después de la desaparición de su madre, su padre inicio un proceso de divorcio y obtuvo la custodia debido a sus influencias-**

**-Pero, ¿Por qué mi madre fue capaz de abandonarme?-**

**-Parece ser que su madre cometió una infidelidad, y después de divorciarse contrajo matrimonio con aquel hombre, con quien después tuvo otro hijo- **

Ed no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. En ese instante, sintió un extraño sentimiento de odio hacia la persona que le había dado la vida, y a quien el había querido durante tanto tiempo.

**-¿Quién era ese hombre con el que se caso?-**

**-El también murió hace pocos años. Su nombre era Albert Heiderich-**

**-¿Hei... Heiderich?-** pregunto Edward mientras palidecía.

**-Así es, y el nombre de su hermano... es Alphonse Heiderich-**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

¡Hola! Esta vez quise dejar mis notas al final del capitulo. ¿La razón? Bueno, cuando lo sepan van a querer matarme.

Pues bien, se que tal vez mas de alguno se ha quedado intrigado, pero lamentablemente tengo que informarles que no me será posible actualizar hasta entrando el próximo año 2007, ya que todo este asunto de las fiestas y los regalos me trae muy atareada. Así que por favor, ténganme paciencia ¿si?

Ahora solo me resta agradecer a:

**Nekito-chan, Bianca Potter, Dollisapi Do Tao, Walking, Blue Bird07, Melikagome, Alexa Hiwatari** (lo prometido es deuda, muchas gracias por tus reviews) **sada nyu y Neko-O**.

Bueno, debo irme, se me hace tarde para mi clase y no quiero hacer enfadar a mi sensei TToTT

Les deseo unas felices fiestas a todos, y un buen inicio de año.

Dejen reviews, serán mi mejor regalo.

¡Hasta pronto!


	16. Cap 16 Memorias

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Aquí me tienen, después de haber sobrevivido a las fiestas decembrinas XD Espero que todos la hayan pasado muy bien, y que hayan recibido muchos regalos (no como yo TToTT) jaja no es cierto.

Bueno, en este capitulo veremos la historia de Hohenheim y Trisha, así que mezcle los verdaderos hechos con los recuerdos del primero, pues de no ser así, solo sabríamos una versión de lo que realmente paso.

Y ya habiendo dicho todo esto, los dejo leer, pero antes agradezco por sus reviews a:

**Nekito-chan, Neko-O, Sada-nyu, Blue-Bird07, walking, Maresk321, Dollisapi Do Tao, Evelyn816121537 **(me lo hiciste un poco difícil de escribir XD)**, kagome-elie11, Bianca Potter, melikagome, Kagome70 y Rinsita-chan **

**Cap 16- Memorias**

El rubio se paralizó ante la noticia. Le era imposible asimilar la verdad.

**-¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser!-**

**-Señor Elric, puedo asegurarle que esta información es bastante confiable-**

**-¡Ese miserable no puede ser mi hermano!-** grito Ed, apresurándose a salir.

Se sentía dentro de una pesadilla. Estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que caminaba casi instintivamente.

Subió a su vehiculo. Estaba dispuesto a ir en busca de respuestas, y el primer lugar al que pensó en acudir fue la casa de Alphonse.

El joven no tardo mucho en llegar a su destino. Después de subir rápidamente las escaleras tocó el timbre con desesperación.

Al estaba a punto de ir a dormir, cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Miró su reloj, no era muy tarde, pero le pareció extraño recibir una visita, ya que no esperaba a nadie.

Se dirigió a la entrada, y al abrir, se encontró a Edward completamente agitado.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Elric?-** cuestionó el muchacho sin disimular su sorpresa

**-¡Necesito hablar contigo!-**

**-Sea lo que sea, no me interesa. Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-**

Alphonse estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Ed lo detuvo, para después, tomar a Heiderich de la camisa.

**-¡No voy a irme de aquí hasta que me respondas algunas preguntas!-**

El menor hizo una mueca de fastidio, mientras se soltaba del agarre del otro joven.

**-De acuerdo, tú ganas. Solo trata de guardar compostura. Hay algunas personas que se encuentran descansando y no quiero armar un escándalo-**

Al guió a Edward hasta la salida del lugar. Después el primero volvió a tomar la palabra.

**-¿Y? ¿De que quieres hablar?-**

El mayor miraba a su acompañante con duda, pero luego de unos segundos se armo de valor.

**-Heiderich, necesito que me digas... ¿cual era el nombre... de tu madre?-**

El aludido lo miro perplejo, comprendiendo instantáneamente el por que de aquel cuestionamiento. Ahora su hermano también sabía la verdad.

El muchacho permaneció callado, sin estar seguro de responder, lo que provocó que Ed se exasperara.

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡Contéstame!- **

**-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-**

**-Dime, ¿acaso era Trisha Elric?-**

**-Creo que eso es algo que debes preguntarle a tu padre-**

El joven Elric enfureció más ante la negativa. Tuvo que contener sus deseos de golpear a Alphonse. Ahora lo único que le interesaba era comprobar lo que había averiguado.

Decidió marcharse a buscar a su progenitor, no sin antes dirigir una mirada rencorosa al menor, quien trataba inútilmente de ocultar su turbación.

Nuevamente subió a su automóvil. Durante todo el trayecto seguía deseando que aquello fuera una mentira. Le parecía un sucio juego del destino compartir lazos de sangre con alguien a quien odiaba tanto.

Pronto llego a la mansión Elric, donde algunos sirvientes lo recibieron sorprendidos por el estado en el que se encontraba, pero el rubio ignoro todo por completo y precipitadamente subió a la habitación de su padre, entrando sin previo aviso.

Hohenheim, quien leía placidamente sobre su cama, se levanto sorprendido y molesto por la irrupción de su hijo.

**-¿Qué significa esto, Edward?-**

**-¡Por favor, papá! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!-** suplicó el muchacho

**-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó el hombre preocupado por la desesperación de su primogénito

**-¡Dime que es mentira que Alphonse Heiderich es mi hermano menor! ¡Por favor, dime que es mentira!-**

El mayor de los Elric sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Por unos instantes no supo que decir, pero la rabia que le ocasionaba el hecho de que el joven descubriera la verdad fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

**-¿Heiderich te lo dijo?-**

**-¡No, el no me ha dicho nada!-**

**-¿Entonces como es que lo sabes?-**

**-¡Eso es lo que menos importa! ¡Solo respóndeme!-**

**-Es verdad... ese mal nacido es tu medio hermano-** dijo Hohenheim con dolor

La afirmación de sus dudas fue algo que impresionó bastante a Ed, pero eso no evito que siguiera bombardeando de preguntas a su padre.

**-Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando sobre mi madre?-**

**-¡No hay nada más que debas saber! ¡Tu madre nos abandono hace años por largarse con otro hombre! ¿Acaso no te basta con eso?-**

**-¡No! ¡No te creo! ¡Mamá no hubiera sido capaz de abandonarme!-**

**-¡Pues créelo! ¡No solo te ha abandonado, sino que también tuvo un hijo de ese maldito! ¡Tu y yo jamás le importamos!-**

El padre del muchacho cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, en tanto que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. El rubio se desconcertó al verlo así. Nunca en su vida lo había visto llorar. Siempre se mostraba como un hombre fuerte y frió, pero en ese momento lo veía derrumbarse. Había despertado en el demasiados recuerdos tristes y el joven no podía evitar sentirse mal por eso.

**-¡Por favor, Edward! ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame solo!-** pidió el hombre en tanto que le daba la espalda al aludido.

Ed obedeció. Salió lentamente de la recamara, estaba tan dolido por la verdad, aunque su padre no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Después, el mayor de los Elric quedo solo, mientras que su mente se remontaba a aquellos días, veintiún años atrás.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

_Estaba de pie junto a una gran ventana. Hacia un día muy hermoso, pero ella solo se limitaba a estar ahí. Se trataba de una hermosa joven de cabello castaño._

_Trisha sonreía satisfecha al mirar a su hijo, un pequeño niño que jugaba alegremente en el jardín._

_Mientras tanto, un hombre rubio se acercaba sigiloso hacia ella, aprovechando su distracción. Sus profundos ojos azules se posaron en la mujer, quien no advertía de la presencia de alguien más en esa habitación._

_Luego, aquel misterioso sujeto rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la dama, quien se sorprendió al sentirlo._

_**-Profesor-** dijo la chica en un suspiro._

_El aludido comenzó a besarle el cuello, provocando que la muchacha gimiera de placer, en tanto que ella trataba de detener a su acompañante._

_**-¡No Albert! Alguien podría vernos-**_

_**-No te preocupes, todos están bastante ocupados-**_

_**-Pero Edward podría venir-**_

_**-No lo creo. Parece que se esta divirtiendo. No creo que quiera dejar de jugar-** dijo el joven mientras cerraba las cortinas y continuaba con su tarea de seducir a la castaña._

_Trisha comenzó a dejarse llevar por los besos y las caricias que el hombre le proporcionaba y al poco rato ella también estaba correspondiendo. La intensidad del momento fue aumentando. Ahora ambos se encontraban desnudos, recostados sobre un sofá, entregándose uno al otro._

_Albert silenciaba los gemidos de la chica con sus besos, mientras ella sentía que enloquecía por todo ese placer._

_Después de largos minutos, los amantes se separaron. Aun con la respiración agitada, el rubio tomo a la muchacha entre sus brazos, susurrándole palabras de amor al oído, en tanto que ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, permaneciendo así durante unos instantes más. _

_0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_

_Ya era de noche, Trisha arropaba a Edward, después, besó la frente del pequeño que dormía, deseándole dulces sueños. Salió de la recamara para dirigirse a la suya._

_La castaña entro a su habitación y se dirigió al tocador silenciosamente. Su esposo, Hohenheim ignoro el libro que sostenía entre sus manos, para mirarla mientras ella cepillaba su cabello._

_El joven se levantó de su cama para dirigirse a su esposa, al llegar hasta ella, la tomo por los hombros, causando incomodidad en la muchacha._

_**-Ed duerme profundamente. Pobrecito, estaba muy cansado-** dijo Trisha tratando de desaparecer la tensión entre ambos. -**Creo que no deberías exigirle demasiado. Tan solo tiene cuatro años-**_

**_-¡Tonterías! El va a ser mi heredero y debe convertirse en un hombre culto y preparado, es por eso que le he conseguido a los mejores profesores-_**

_**-Pero le haces tomar demasiadas clases. Es por eso que termina exhausto-**_

_**-Créeme, es lo mejor. Así evitaremos que se convierta en un vago- **_

_Ella giró sus ojos como gesto de desaprobación, ya que no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de su marido, pero sabía que jamás lo haría cambiar. _

_El rubio acariciaba las mejillas de la joven, después, colocó a la chica de frente hacia el para mirarla. El la amaba, era la persona más importante en su vida, pero desgraciadamente sabia que ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos, ya que su matrimonio fue acordado por sus padres y ambos tuvieron que acceder._

_Aun así, Hohenheim no perdía la esperanza de que ella llegara a amarlo algún día._

_El muchacho se decidió a besar a su esposa, para luego comenzar a decirle cosas al oído._

_**-¿Sabes Trisha? Ahora que mencionábamos sobre los herederos, creo que no sería mala idea tener más hijos-**_

_Esas palabras causaron nerviosismo en la joven, quien se alejó de su esposo para recostarse sobre su cama._

**_-Por favor, Hohenheim. No es momento para tratar estos temas. Estoy agotada y necesito descansar. Además, con mi pequeño tengo más que suficiente- _**

_El hombre se sintió molesto y desconcertado ante la actitud de su mujer, por lo que decidió salir de la recamara y dirigirse a su despacho._

_Desde hacia unos meses ella se mostraba distante e indiferente, pues aunque la muchacha no sintiera nada por el, nunca se había resistido a sus demostraciones de afecto._

_Esos pensamientos no abandonaron al joven, quien inútilmente trataba de conciliar el sueño._

_0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_

_Algunos días después, durante una mañana, Trisha y Ed se encontraban en el recibidor._

_El niño jugaba sentado en el regazo de su madre, mientras ella acariciaba dulcemente su cabello y sonreía, pero aquella pequeña sonrisa reflejaba algo más. La castaña no podía ocultar que algo le preocupaba._

_De repente, la tranquilidad de ambos fue interrumpida por una persona que se aproximaba._

_**-¡Profesor Heiderich!-** gritó Edward alegre, en tanto que corría hacia el para abrazarlo_

_El mayor lo alzo en brazos y le hacia algunos mimos, mientras se acercaba a la madre del pequeño._

_Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas. El pudo notar la angustia en los ojos de ella. Inmediatamente supo que debían hablar, pero no podían hacerlo teniendo al niño tan cerca._

_**-Eddy, se me esta ocurriendo algo, ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos la clase de hoy y nos vamos a jugar al jardín?-** preguntó el hombre _

_**-¡Si!-** contestó Ed emocionado_

_**-De acuerdo. Tú adelántate, primero necesito decirle algo a tu mamá-**_

_El niño obedeció y salió al jardín. Después, Trisha guió a Albert a otra habitación. Luego de asegurarse de que no habían sido vistos, la chica cerró la puerta tras de sí._

_**-Trisha, ¿Qué ocurre?-** cuestionó el muchacho preocupado_

_**-Tenemos que hablar-**_

_**-¿Sobre que?-**_

**_-Sobre nosotros. Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente de todo esto. Ya es hora de detener esta locura. Yo estoy casada y tu eres el profesor de piano de mi hijo, y de ahora en adelante solo será de el de lo que hablaremos-_**

_**-¡No lo entiendo Trisha! Tú me amas, y yo te amo a ti-**_

_**-¡Entiende que no podemos seguir así! Yo jure serle fiel a Hohenheim-**_

_**-¡No te engañes! ¡Sabes que no lo amas! ¡Jamás podrás hacerlo!-**_

_**-¡No importa si no puedo hacerlo nunca, pero lo nuestro solo es pasajero! ¡Esto no es eterno! ¡Algún día todos van a enterarse y no quiero pensar en lo que sucederá!-**_

_Albert se acerco a ella, besándola sorpresivamente. La joven intentaba resistirse, pero le era imposible rechazar esos labios que la enloquecían._

_Al separarse, el hombre pudo notar las lágrimas en los ojos de la castaña, lo cual le obligo a abrazarla para tranquilizarla._

_**-Se que soy un egoísta, pero yo quiero seguir viviendo este hermoso sueño a tu lado. No debes tener miedo, yo voy a estar contigo. Verás que podemos enfrentar esto juntos-**_

_**-¡No Albert! ¡Ya no! No soy tan fuerte como crees. Además, ya no quiero hacerle daño a nadie-**_

_La muchacha se alejó de el. Corrió hacia la puerta para salir, pero un mareo se lo impidió. Sintió como poco a poco las piernas dejaban de responderle y se desmayo. Los brazos del rubio impidieron que ella cayera al suelo. Ahora, asustado, buscaba la manera de hacerla reaccionar._

_La chica abrió lentamente los ojos después de unos minutos. Vio a Heiderich a su lado y no pudo evitar su llanto de nuevo. El la acerco a su pecho, no soportaba verla llorar y en ese momento el motivo de su tristeza lo intrigaba._

_**-Trisha ¡por favor! ¡Estoy muy preocupado por ti! ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¡Dímelo!-**_

_**-¡Estoy embarazada Albert! ¡El bebe que espero es tuyo!-** respondió la joven sollozando_

_El aludido quedo sorprendido, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Sonrió feliz, trato de articular palabras, pero solo balbuceo cosas incomprensibles._

**_-Trisha... yo... no sabes... no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho-_**

_**-Albert ¡no puedo! ¡No puedo tener a este bebe!-**_

_**-¿Qué estas diciendo?-** dijo el muchacho mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro_

_**-Soy una mujer casada y no puedo tener un hijo de otro hombre ¡Tengo miedo de lo que Hohenheim pueda hacer!-**_

**_-Ya te lo dije, yo voy a estar contigo, y no voy a permitir que algo les pase a ti o a mi hijo-_**

_**-Pero...-**_

_**-Creo que debemos decírselo-**_

_**-¡No! ¡Si lo haces seria capaz de matarte!-**_

_**-¡Eso es lo que menos me importa! ¡Si te ama tanto como dice va a comprenderte y a dejarte libre!-**_

_El rubio tomo las mejillas de la castaña entre sus manos y elevo su rostro para mirarla._

**_-Sabes que no podremos ocultárselo por siempre. Debemos decirle-_**

_**-No me siento lista para hacerlo-**_

**_-No te preocupes, yo seré quien le de la noticia-_**

_Albert abandono la habitación, dispuesto a ir a buscar a Hohenheim, en tanto que Trisha veía aterrada como se marchaba._

_0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_

_Heiderich llegó al edificio de la Corporación Elric, e inmediatamente se reunió con Hohenheim, quien se sorprendió al ver llegar al muchacho._

_**-¡Albert! ¡Que sorpresa tenerte aquí amigo! Dime, ¿acaso vienes a hablarme de los avances de Edward en tu clase?-**_

_**-No, no vengo a hablar de eso. El asunto es algo más delicado-**_

_**-¡Vamos! No me preocupes así, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-**_

_**-Quiero que sepas... que Trisha esta embarazada-**_

_**-¿Pero que estas diciendo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-**_

_**-Porque el bebe que espera es mi hijo-**_

_El joven Elric permaneció callado unos instantes. Las palabras de su acompañante lo dejaron perplejo. Luego, miró al joven con molestia._

_**-Heiderich, si esto es una broma déjame decirte que es de muy mal gusto-**_

_**-Esto no es ninguna broma-**_

_**-¿Entonces de que se trata toda esta estupidez?-**_

_**-Me enamore de Trisha, y ella de mí. Fue algo que no pudimos evitar-**_

_**-¿Cómo se atrevieron a engañarme? ¡Creí que eras mi amigo Albert!-**_

_**-¡Perdóname! Pero ya te dije que ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo. Además, ella no te ama-**_

_**-¡Pero yo a ella si! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de quitármela?-**_

_**-¡Yo no te quite nada! Desde un principio jamás fue tuya-**_

_**-¡Maldito infeliz!-**_

_Hohenheim se abalanzó sobre Albert, iniciándose una pelea. Algunos empleados que se encontraban cerca escucharon el escándalo de aquellos dos, y de inmediato se dedicaron a separarlos._

_El padre de Ed comenzó a arreglar su ropa, mientras se liberaba del agarre de los otros hombres._

_**-¡Esto no se va a quedar así, Heiderich! ¡Haré que te arrepientas de lo que hiciste!-**_

_El rubio salió de su oficina. Iba camino a su hogar. Necesitaba pedirle explicaciones a Trisha. Albert no se quedo atrás y también fue rumbo a la mansión, siendo el primero en llegar._

_La joven fue a su encuentro. Su rostro reflejaba terror, mientras se abrazaba de su amante._

_**-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?-**_

_**-No lo tomo muy bien, pero descuida, yo me haré cargo-**_

_En ese momento llegó Hohenheim, interrumpiendo la escena._

_**-¡Déjame a solas con Trisha!-** exigió furioso_

_**-¡No! Esto es algo en lo que los tres estamos involucrados-**_

**_-¡No me hagas repetírtelo! ¡Déjanos solos!-_**

_**-¡Por favor, Albert! ¡Haz lo que te dice! Te prometo que estaré bien-** interrumpió la castaña_

_**-De acuerdo. Lo hago solo porque tú me lo pides Trisha-**_

_Heiderich salió del lugar, dejando solo al matrimonio. El rubio miraba a su esposa con rencor, mientras ella aguardaba silenciosa y nerviosa a su reacción._

_**-¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué me engañaste?-**_

_**-Hohenheim, yo... créeme que no quería lastimarte pero...-**_

_**-¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Te metiste con otro hombre a mis espaldas!-**_

_**-¡Entiéndeme por favor! ¡Nos enamoramos! ¡Ni el ni yo teníamos esas intenciones!-**_

**_-¡Perdiste la razón por un miserable como el y ahora esperas un hijo suyo! ¿Esperas que pueda perdonarte?-_**

_**-Se que no debería pedírtelo, pero no quiero que me odies. Has sido muy bueno conmigo, y jamás tendré como agradecerte por el maravilloso hijo que me diste, pero yo no te amo. Siempre lo has sabido- **_

_**-¡Te vas a arrepentir de haberlo hecho! ¡Voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno! ¡Lo primero que haré será impedir el nacimiento de ese bastardo!-**_

_**-¡No permitiré que lastimes a mi bebe! ¡Ya no quiero seguir a tu lado!-**_

_**-¿Así que eso quieres? De acuerdo, voy a darte el divorcio. Mañana mismo interpondré la demanda-**_

_Trisha miró al rubio sorprendida, sin poder creer que accediera tan fácilmente. La voz del joven la hizo reaccionar._

_**-Quiero que te vayas de la casa en este instante. No quiero tener que verte, a menos que se trate de algo referente a la separación-**_

_**-Esta bien. Iré por Edward y por mis cosas-**_

_**-¡Espera un momento! ¡No vas a llevártelo!-**_

_**-¡Es mi hijo! ¡Necesita estar conmigo!-**_

_**-¡Creo que eso fue lo que menos te importo cuando te revolcaste con ese sujeto! ¡Lárgate con el! ¡Pero de ninguna manera permitiré que te lleves a mi hijo!-**_

_**-¡No puedes hacerme esto, Hohenheim!-**_

_**-¡Claro que puedo! ¡De la misma forma en la que tu me engañaste!-**_

_La mujer se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a ir por el pequeño, pero su esposo la tomó del brazo, lastimándola._

_**-¡Escúchame bien, Trisha! ¡Esta estupidez fue algo que tú decidiste, y ahora tendrás que vivir con ello! ¡Quiero que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas!-**_

_**-¡Estas equivocado si crees que voy a renunciar a mi hijo!-**_

_**-No vas a tener otra opción, a menos que quieras quedarte sin nada-**_

_**-¿Qué... quieres decir con eso?-** preguntó la joven asustada_

_**-Trisha, me conoces bien. Sabes que cuando me lo propongo puedo ser muy peligroso. Y si me haces enfadar, tal vez... algo malo pueda pasarles a Albert y al hijo que esperas. Podrías... quedarte sola-** respondió el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente._

_**-¡No te atreverías!-**_

_**-¡Si sigues retándome haré que tu peor pesadilla se vuelva realidad! ¡Y si sigues insistiendo, hasta Edward pagara las consecuencias! ¡Soy capaz de matar a mi propio hijo con tal de que nunca más vuelvas a verlo!- **_

_La muchacha palideció. Sabía de sobra que Hohenheim siempre cumplía sus amenazas. Ella abandono el lugar. Albert, quien la esperaba afuera se preocupo al verla tan alterada, pero ella no deseaba hablar mas del asunto, así que salio de la mansión junto al hombre que amaba._

_Edward miró desde las escaleras como su madre se marchaba, sin saber que esa era la última vez que volvería a verla._

_0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_

_Algunos meses después, Hohenheim volvía a su hogar luego de haber asistido a la última cita en el juzgado. Sonreía con satisfacción, pues no solo había logrado que el divorcio se efectuara rápidamente, sino que también consiguió la custodia de su hijo, lo cual dejo a Trisha completamente destrozada._

_Estaba cegado por su odio y su deseo de venganza, que no pensaba en el niño, quien al ver llegar a su padre, se acercó a el, con llanto en sus ojos._

_**-Papá, extraño a mamá ¿Dónde esta? ¿Cuándo regresa?-**_

_**-Ella no va a regresar nunca-**_

_**-¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡Quiero verla!- **insistió Ed, quien por su corta edad parecía no querer comprender las palabras del mayor_

**_-¡Te he dicho que ella ya no va a volver! ¡Ya no le importamos, por eso nos abandonó!-_**

_**-¡No es cierto!-** gritó el pequeño, al darse cuenta de lo que su progenitor estaba diciendo **-¡Tu eres el que no me quiere! ¡Quiero ir con mamá! ¡Llévame con ella!-**_

_Edward abrazó las piernas de su padre, mientras suplicaba con sus lágrimas el ver a su madre._

_A pesar de ser un hombre muy frío, la escena logro conmover el corazón de Hohenheim, quien se sentía mal por ver así a su hijo, pero no estaba dispuesto a doblegar su orgullo._

_Después de pensar en eso, el joven cayó en la cuenta de que ahora debía criar solo a Ed. Jamás había tenido a un niño a su cuidado, por lo tanto no sabia como actuar._

_Decidió que lo mejor era alejarse, y dejar ese trabajo a alguien más, ya que no se sentía listo para hacerlo._

_El pequeño seguía llorando, provocando que el rubio se desesperara. Con un movimiento brusco lo tomó de los hombros, asustándolo._

_**-¡Escucha, Edward! ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Aunque lo hagas, tu mamá no va a regresar! ¡A partir de ahora vas a cuidarte solo! ¡Ya no eres un bebe! ¡Madura!-**_

_Las duras palabras hicieron que Ed controlara su llanto. Con una impresión que no lograba esconder, miraba a Hohenheim, quien se marchaba hacia su despacho._

_Comprendió con dolor que todo era verdad. Desde ese momento se quedaría solo. Su mundo se había derrumbado en poco tiempo y ni siquiera sabía la razón. Y fue desde aquel instante cuando en su mente se formo esa necesidad: poder ver una vez más a su madre._

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

De vuelta en el presente, Hohenheim se inclinaba sobre su asiento, detrás de su escritorio. Desde que Alphonse había llegado a su vida, los recuerdos del pasado no dejaban de atormentarlo. No sentía culpa por lo que había hecho, más bien, dolor y decepción, pues a pesar de todo seguía amando a Trisha.

Esas memorias eran insoportables, en algún momento llego a creer que podría llegar a olvidar, pero no seria de esa manera. Por lo menos, no hasta que el producto de aquel pecado desapareciera.

Lentamente, el mayor de los Elric abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa, sacando de el un objeto brillante, de color negro. Un arma de fuego.

**-Creo... que esto podrá hacer que se acabe mi sufrimiento-**


	17. Cap 17 Confusiones y despedidas

¡Hola a todos! Perdón si les parece que me tardo en actualizar, pero de verdad me esfuerzo en subir rápidamente los capítulos, aunque cuando te obligan a hacer horas extras en el trabajo no se puede hacer mucho ¬¬

En fin, seguimos con este drama telenovelesco XD espero que les guste este capi.

Ya sin más, agradezco sus reviews a:

**Walking, Evelyn, Maresk321, Rinsita-chan, Kagome-elie11, Neko-O, Kagome70, Eri mond licht, Sara Lain **(gracias amiga, tus reviews fueron un halago)**, Nekito-chan, PuLgA** (gracias por tu comprensión)**, sada-nyu, Blue-Bird07 y Dollisapi Do Tao **(amiga, tu review no me llego, pero aun así se que me apoyas).

**Cap 17- Confusiones y despedidas**

Winry permaneció varios segundos frente a la puerta, mientras apretaba levemente las llaves que sostenía en una de sus manos.

En realidad ya no estaba segura de estar agradecida con Roy, puesto que en ese momento su visita ya no le parecía una buena idea, aunque la necesidad de ver a Edward se hizo más grande cuando Alphonse le informó que el se había enterado de todo, por lo que no podía evitar sentirse preocupada.

Se dio cuenta de que ya no era tiempo de acobardarse, así que dejo de dudar. Introdujo una de las llaves en la rendija de la puerta y entró.

A pesar de que el sol todavía no se ocultaba, el recibidor se encontraba en penumbras, ya que las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas gruesas cortinas.

La rubia encendió la luz y observó a su alrededor. Todo era un completo desastre, pero lo que más resaltaba a la vista eran las botellas de alcohol esparcidas por varios rincones de la habitación.

Después de eso, la chica pudo divisar a Ed, tendido sobre un sofá, con uno de sus brazos cubriéndole el rostro. Lo miró durante unos instantes antes de acercarse. Parecía estar dormido, por lo que ella se aproximaba a el lo más sigilosa posible, pero aun así el se percato de su presencia.

**-¿Qué... haces aquí?-** cuestionó el joven con indiferencia, manteniéndose en su misma posición.

**-Lo siento, no quise despertarte-**

**-No estaba durmiendo, pero aun no has contestado a mi pregunta-**

**-Solo vine a verte-**

**-No entiendo porque-**

**-Estaba preocupada por ti-**

**-¡Pues déjame decirte que lo que menos necesito ahora es tu compasión! ¡Vete!-** gritó el muchacho incorporándose en su asiento.

**-¡No hago esto por lástima! ¡Entiende que de verdad me importas!-**

Ambos quedaron en silencio. El rubio desvió su mirada, evitando la de Winry, quien luchó por recuperar la cordura y relajarse.

**-¿De verdad quieres eso? ¿Quieres que me vaya?-**

Ella interpreto ese mutismo como una afirmación, por lo que, sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo al sentir que era tomada del brazo.

Sorpresivamente, Edward abrazó a la chica, para después, acomodar su frente en uno de los hombros de ella.

**-¡Quédate! ¡Por favor, no me dejes solo!-** suplicó Ed, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Ante esa reacción, Winry no pudo más que corresponder al abrazo y acariciar cariñosamente la dorada cabellera de su amado, haciendo que este se sintiera libre para desahogarse.

Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, en tanto que la joven lo consolaba, sintiéndose conmovida por su dolor.

**-¿Te das cuenta... de que la persona que debía amarme mas que a nada en el mundo me abandono? ¡Debió estar tan fastidiada de la vida que llevaba junto a mi padre que decidió dejarnos a ambos! ¡Además me reemplazo teniendo un hijo de un hombre al que de verdad amaba!-**

**-¡No fue así!-**

**-¿Entonces por que me dejo? ¡No lo entiendo!-**

**-Debes hablar con Alphonse. El te explicara todo-**

**-No me siento capaz de verlo a la cara. Ahora no se con exactitud que es lo que siento-**

**-Por el momento trata de olvidar todo esto. Solo déjame estar contigo un poco más-**

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido mientras permanecían abrazados. Lo único que les importaba en esos instantes era estar juntos, como no lo habían hecho desde hacia mucho.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

El muchacho no dejaba de mirar por la ventana. Afuera todo era oscuridad, lo cual lo tenia muy inquieto, algo que no pasaba desapercibido por la anciana que lo acompañaba.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir ahí?-**

**-Abuela, ya anocheció y Winry aun no regresa. Creo que no debí dejarla salir sola- **

**-Descuida, ella esta bien. Seguramente su tardanza se debe a que esta con el-**

El rubio adquirió una expresión seria después de las palabras de Pinako, pues le dolía recordar el hecho de que la chica quiso correr a los brazos de su hermano para consolarlo.

La mujer dio un suspiro antes de continuar con la charla.

**-Debo admitir que todo este asunto me tomó por sorpresa. Jamás imagine que Edward y tu fueran hermanos-**

**-Yo quise decírtelo, pero la situación entre nosotros ya se había complicado bastante. Hubiera preferido que el no se enterara de nada-**

**-No podías ocultárselo por siempre, además el tenia derecho a saberlo. Puede que a partir de ahora se lleven mejor-**

**-Lo dudo. Es verdad que compartimos lazos de sangre, pero nos hemos hecho demasiado daño, y yo... aun no puedo perdonarle muchas cosas-**

**-Solamente dense tiempo. Yo tengo fe en que todo cambiara-**

**-Tal vez abuela-** dijo Al con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Los primeros rayos de luz se asomaron por la ventana. Ed abrió sus ojos lentamente, frotándolos unos segundos después. Se sentía mareado y con dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca que sufría.

Después de espabilarse un poco, volteó a su lado, encontrando a Winry dormida junto a el, abrazándolo. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se había sentido tranquilo al tenerla cerca, era la única mujer capaz de suavizar sus sentimientos, y por quien más había sufrido.

Regresaron a el aquellos dolorosos pensamientos, pues eran el motivo por el que ella se encontraba con el.

Edward intento retirarse cuidadosamente, pero fue inútil, ya que la chica despertó debido al movimiento.

La muchacha miró al rubio confundida por el hecho de que este le había dado la espalda y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó la joven tratando de detenerlo

**-Lo siento. Lo de anoche... no debió pasar-**

**-¿Eso significa que aun no me has perdonado?-**

**-No pensé bien las cosas. Estaba ebrio, y lo sabes-**

Winry se molestó ante esa respuesta, así que se apresuró a tomar sus cosas para marcharse, pero Ed se interpuso en su paso.

**-No es lo que piensas. Yo... no puedo odiarte. A pesar de todo no te guardo rencor, por que lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que eso.-**

**-¿Entonces por que...?-**

**-Entiende que ya no puedo seguir a tu lado. He sufrido mucho, y ya estoy cansado. Lo único que deseo es olvidar-**

**-¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan egoísta y piensas también en nosotros?-**

**-Ver por mi mismo fue lo que aprendí de pequeño. A nadie le interese y este es el resultado. Además, si lo piensas, lo mejor es que estés con Alphonse. Ya no pienso interponerme entre ustedes-**

**-¡Saca de tu cabeza de una vez por todas esas estupideces! ¡Entre el y yo no hay nada!-**

**-¡Aun así! ¡Uno de los peores sufrimientos de mi vida lo ocasionaron ustedes! ¡La mujer que amo y mi propio hermano! ¡Y por si fuera poco, tu estabas enterada de esto y no me lo dijiste!-**

**-¿Quieres que me aleje de ti solo para que te olvides de todo esto y dejes de sufrir? ¿Por qué no tratas de enfrentar la realidad? ¡Tu mismo te engañas!-**

**-Ya te lo dije, es lo mejor-**

**-¡Eso lo dirás por ti!-**

La rubia salió apresuradamente del departamento, dejando al muchacho pensativo y triste, pero para el, dejarla libre era lo mejor que podría hacer por ella, pues en ese momento no tenia la estabilidad emocional para estar a cargo de su familia.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Mientras tanto, Winry había llegado ya a casa de Al. Entro con cuidado, tratando de no llamar la atención de su abuela o su amigo, pero no contaba con que este último la estuviera esperando en el recibidor.

El joven pudo ver el llanto en los ojos de la chica, sintiéndose intrigado por ese hecho.

**-Winry, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió?-**

**-Ya no tiene importancia-** contestó ella sin detenerse hasta llegar a su recamara, seguida de Alphonse.

**-Winry, ¿Qué...?-**

**-¡No puedo mas, Al!- **interrumpió la muchacha **-Durante todo este tiempo pensé que las cosas entre Ed y yo podrían arreglarse. Guarde falsas esperanzas, y ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca será así. No soporto verlo y no estar junto a el, por eso, quiero que nos vayamos. Vamonos lejos, para que pueda olvidarme de el-**

**-¿Estas segura de esto?-**

**-Si, lo estoy-**

**-Sabes que te apoyare en lo que sea. Solo dame un poco de tiempo para arreglar algunos asuntos. Después, nos iremos tan lejos como podamos-**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Un par días más tarde, Roy se reunía con Edward en la oficina de este. El rubio miró a su amigo unos segundos, dirigiéndole luego una sonrisa triste.

**-Hola, Roy-**

**-Hola. No podía dejar de venir a verte. Quise hacerlo antes pero...-**

**-No te preocupes. Me alegra que estés aquí-**

**-Winry me dijo... lo de Alphonse ¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**-No lo se. Todo esto me tiene muy confundido-**

**-¿Has intentado hablar con el?-**

**-No. Ni siquiera he hablado con mi padre. Ya no se que hacer. Cuando me entere de que Al es mi hermano, me desconcerté mucho, y creí que lo odiaba aun más que antes, pero lo he pensado, y la verdad, es que no quiero odiarlo.-**

**-Te comprendo, y debo decirte que si en realidad deseas arreglar todo esto, tienes que hablar con tu padre y con Heiderich-**

**-Tienes razón. Aun hay muchas que no tengo en claro. Creo que mi papá aun esta ocultándome algo- **

**-Me parece muy bien. Entonces, creo que no te haré perder mas el tiempo, creo que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer. Te deseo suerte-**

**-Te lo agradezco, amigo-**

Mustang hizo un ademán con la mano en señal de despedida, el cual fue correspondido por Ed, quien después de unos segundos solo vio como el joven se alejaba.

Continuó con su trabajo durante unas horas más. Ya era de noche, y en el lugar no había casi nadie. Las oficinas y pasillos lucían desiertos.

El rubio seguía en su despacho, reflexionando sobre el consejo de Roy. Aun no estaba seguro de cómo comenzar, pero sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar claro con su padre.

Conociéndolo, estaba seguro que aun estaba en la empresa, puesto que el hombre tenia la costumbre de trabajar excesivamente, tal vez con el fin de olvidarse de sus propios problemas.

El muchacho se levantó de su asiento, decidido a ir hasta donde su progenitor.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Hohenheim cerró la puerta tras de sí, y, luego de pedirle a su acompañante que se acomodara, se dirigió detrás de su escritorio.

Hubo un breve e incomodo silencio, que fue roto cuando el chico se atrevió a hablar.

**-Le agradezco que haya accedido a hablar conmigo señor-**

**-Ahórrate tus agradecimientos Heiderich. En realidad yo también necesitaba verte. Pero primero escuchare lo que vienes a decirme-**

**-Creo que, lo primero que tengo que dejar en claro es que yo no le dije la verdad a Edward. De alguna otra forma el se entero-**

**-¿Estas conciente de que eso anula nuestro trato?-**

**-Lo se, pero aun así, yo estaba ya dispuesto desde hace días a devolverle lo que le pertenece. Ya no deseo nada de usted. A partir de hoy, quiero alejarme de este lugar, de todo lo que tiene que ver con mi doloroso pasado. Voy a irme lejos, y jamás volveré a molestarlos-**

**-Has tomado una sabia decisión Alphonse, pero desafortunadamente es un poco tarde para eso. Debiste haberlo pensado antes de meterte conmigo. Lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido, ¿lo sabias?-**

**-Señor, yo, no puedo evitar guardarle rencor por todo el sufrimiento que le ocasionó a mi madre, pero esto no nos llevara a ningún lado. Será mejor que lo olvidemos y continuemos con nuestras vidas-**

**-¡No muchacho! ¡Cometiste un error y ahora pagaras las consecuencias! ¡Solo viniste aquí a arruinar mi tranquilidad y la de mi hijo! ¡Recibirás tu castigo por haberme retado!-**

Edward, quien había permanecido escuchando detrás de la puerta, se dio cuenta de lo que esas amenazas significaban, y, motivado por el miedo que le ocasionaron las palabras de Hohenheim, entró sorpresivamente a la oficina, encontrando a su padre apuntándole a Al con un revólver.

**-¡Papá! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-**

La irrupción de su hijo, hizo que el mayor desistiera por unos instantes de su acción.

**-¡Hago lo que debí de haber hecho desde un principio! ¡No debí permitir el nacimiento de este bastardo miserable!-** contestó el hombre volviendo a apuntar con el arma al rubio, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, el menor de los Elric se colocó frente a su hermano.

**-¡Padre, piénsalo bien! ¡No hagas una locura!-**

**-¡Hazte a un lado Edward! ¡No entiendo por que proteges la vida de este maldito! ¡Date cuenta de que todo esto es por su culpa! ¡Por el y por su padre, Trisha nos abandono! ¡Ahora voy a borrar el error que ella cometió!-**

Alphonse estaba bastante impresionado, sin saber que hacer. Solo miraba aterrado la escena, mientras que Ed se acercaba cuidadosamente a Hohenheim, tratando de tranquilizarlo y quitarle la pistola.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el joven tomó el arma de fuego por uno de los extremos, mientras el mayor comenzaba con el forcejeo.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, Alphonse corrió a auxiliar a su hermano, quien seguía luchando por quitar el revólver de las manos de su progenitor.

De pronto, se escuchó una detonación, lo que hizo que los tres se detuvieran. Hubo unos instantes de silencio. El padre de Edward dio unos pasos hacia atrás, soltando el arma y mirando temeroso sus ropas teñidas de rojo.

Con la misma expresión, volteo a ver a ambos jóvenes, quienes compartían su impresión, pero lo que más hizo palidecer a Hohenheim, era el hecho de que su hijo se desvanecía en los brazos de Al, mientras la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

¡Nos acercamos a la recta final! Ojala les haya agradado este capitulo, y como ultimo comentario, solo diré que me voy a poner un poco exigente con los reviews, así que para esta ocasión, solo admitiré un mínimo de 13 (entiéndanme, ya casi terminamos) y puede que así tarde menos en actualizar XD

Bueno, ¡hasta la proxima!


	18. Cap 18 Esperanzas

¡Hola! Gracias a todos ustedes, se cumplieron mis estúpidas exigencias XD y llegaron los 13 reviews que tanto pedí. Ahora, es tiempo de cumplir yo.

Este capítulo será algo corto, pues es un prefacio al final, para lo cual solo falta un capítulo.

En fin, ya me di cuenta de que los "intercambios equivalentes" realmente funcionan, por lo que para esta ocasión pediré la misma cantidad de comentarios, (y si es posible, un poco más XD) aunque no actualizare tan rápido como hoy (entiéndanme, el final siempre es lo más complicado pero les prometo que será bueno).

Ya solo me queda agradecer su apoyo a:

**Blue-Bird07, Maresk321, Bianca Potter, raven-vidaurreta, rosa90123, Dollisapi Do Tao, Lifheith, PuLgA** (por favor ténme mas paciencia TToTT)**, walking, Kagome70, Evelyn, Nekito-chan, tenma24 y kagome-elie11**

**Cap 18- Esperanzas**

Al caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro. Sus manos temblaban debido a la alteración y la falta de noticias no ayudaba mucho.

Se dio cuenta de que no ganaría nada si seguía así, por lo que decidió tratar de tranquilizarse y tomar asiento en un sofá de la sala de espera.

Después de unos minutos, el rubio pudo ver llegar a Roy, a quien había dado aviso de lo ocurrido, en compañía de Riza.

El joven de cabello negro miró a Alphonse durante unos segundos, sintiendo una extraña rabia en su interior, lo cual le incitó a írsele encima.

Mustang sujetó al muchacho por la camisa, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared.

**-¿Qué... que fue lo que sucedió? ¡Dímelo!-** exigió el mayor desesperado por la situación de su amigo.

**-¡Roy, tranquilo! ¡Este no es momento para armar un escándalo!-** dijo Riza apresurándose a intervenir, mientras tomaba ambas manos de su esposo para detenerlo, cosa que no fue suficiente, ya que el aludido seguía presionando con fuerza al chico.

Al no intentó deshacerse del agarre, solo se limitó a verlo con temor.

**-Yo... todo pasó muy rápido- **contestó torpemente** -Hohenheim... quiso matarme, pero Ed... el entró a ayudarme. Créeme que no deseaba que esto sucediera-** explicó el rubio con voz temblorosa.

Roy ablandó su semblante y fue soltándolo poco a poco, convencido por sus palabras y su expresión de verdadera angustia.

**-¿Dónde esta Hohenheim?-** cuestionó Mustang con seriedad.

**-El admitió los hechos. La policía se lo llevo para seguir con el interrogatorio-**

**-¿Y que noticias hay sobre Edward?-**

**-Hace casi una hora que lo llevaron a quirófano y aun no se nada-**

**-¿Ya avisaste a Winry?-**

**-No. No me siento capaz de decírselo. Tengo miedo de que pueda afectarle-**

**-No podemos ocultárselo-**

**-Pero no se como...-**

**-Déjamelo a mi-** concluyó el muchacho alejándose, ante la mirada dudosa de Al.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Winry se encontraba dormida en su habitación. La chica permanecía abrazada a una almohada, mientras que un mal sueño amenazaba con hacerla despertar.

Pinako, quien observaba de cerca a su nieta, se aproximó a ella para tocarla de forma delicada, haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos rápidamente, exaltada.

La joven miró confundida a su abuela, incorporándose en su cama y comenzando a limpiar sus lágrimas, producto de la pesadilla que sufría unos momentos atrás.

**-¿Qué sucede, abuela?-**

**-Lamento despertarte a esta hora, pero debo decirte algo-**

**-Te escucho-**

**-Ese hombre, Roy Mustang, acaba de llamar hace unos minutos-**

Winry sintió que su corazón se salía del pecho de tan solo escuchar esas palabras, ya que un extraño presentimiento le decía que era un augurio de malas noticias.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Alphonse seguía sentado en la sala de espera de aquel hospital. La espera se hacia cada vez más desesperante, y eso le hacía sentir impotencia, aunque Roy y Riza no estaban en mejores condiciones.

De repente, el rubio pudo divisar a una persona conocida, sintiendo que se le helaba la sangre al verla.

Winry se apresuró a llegar hasta donde Al, quien la tomó por los hombros al mirarla tan desconsolada.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo fue posible que esto sucediera Alphonse?-** dijo la chica sollozando.

**-Perdóname. Yo... no pude evitarlo-**

La joven abrazó a su amigo, buscando mitigar su tristeza, mientras el se sentía miserable por su llanto.

Repentinamente, un médico se acerco a los presentes, ganándose su atención.

**-¿Son familiares de Edward Elric?-**

**-Si-** asintió Roy

**-La operación fue exitosa, hemos logrado sacar la bala de su cuerpo. Afortunadamente esta no logró afectar ningún órgano vital y aun se encuentra delicado de salud, debido a que perdió una excesiva cantidad de sangre, por lo que será necesaria una transfusión-**

**-Yo... le daré la sangre que le haga falta-** respondió Al

**-De acuerdo. Venga conmigo-**

El joven se alejó junto con el doctor, en tanto que Winry no lograba esconder su asombro por la acción del muchacho. De haber sido otro momento y otras circunstancias, ella habría sonreído tiernamente por ese noble gesto.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Ya habiéndose efectuado la transfusión, Heiderich regresaba con la rubia. Con una leve palidez en su rostro, Alphonse se sentó a su lado, mientras una leve sonrisa se marcaba en sus labios, lo que desconcertó a la chica.

**-Winry, me doy cuenta de que todo esto es muy irónico. Los dos, hemos renegado de llevar la misma sangre, y eso es lo que ahora le esta salvando la vida a Ed-**

**-Pues yo estoy muy agradecida contigo-**

**-No me lo agradezcas aun. El no se encuentra fuera de peligro todavía.-**

**-Eso que hiciste fue muy noble. Creo que a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido, estimas bastante a tu hermano-**

El muchacho se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

**-¡Te equivocas! Solo lo hice para pagar mi deuda con el. Me salvo la vida, y ese era el único modo de agradecérselo-** contestó fingiendo molestia, en tanto que dio media vuelta para alejarse

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Todos estaban agotados después de permanecer toda la noche despiertos en espera de más noticias, y esa tarde, desafortunadamente no eran muy buenas.

**-Traigo noticias sobre la salud del joven Elric-** dijo otro de los médicos **-El paciente ha caído en estado de coma. Haremos por el lo que este en nuestras manos-** concluyó el hombre mientras se alejaba, pero fue interceptado por Roy

**-¿Qué es lo que esta tratando de decir?-** cuestionó Mustang

**-El muchacho ha entrado en una etapa de inconciencia indefinida, donde tendrá que depender de algunos aparatos para sobrevivir. Algunas personas pueden durar días, meses o inclusive años en esa situación, y si le soy sincero, yo no le daré falsas esperanzas. Tengo la impresión de que este paciente ya no tiene voluntad de vivir-**

Aquellas palabras fueron demasiado duras, por lo que el joven de cabello negro no pudo esconder su consternación. Los demás lo miraban confusos, queriendo saber la información que había obtenido, pero estaba claro para el que Winry no debía saberla, por lo que se esforzó en cambiar su expresión.

**-Ed, puede mejorarse en pocos días. Solo tendremos que esperar. Ahora, si me permiten, saldré a tomar un poco de aire-**

Sin más, Roy salió del lugar, seguida de Winry, a quien no habían convencido sus palabras.

**-¿Qué esta ocurriendo realmente?-**

**-Ya te lo dije. Ed esta en coma, pero es muy probable que se recupere pronto-**

**-¡No me mientas Roy! ¡Algo no anda bien y no quieres decírmelo!-**

**-¡No hay nada más que debas saber!-** contesto Mustang, siendo traicionado por sus ojos nublados

La rubia se acerco a el, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del joven, tratando de demostrarle confianza, lo cual dio resultado.

**-No saben si va a recuperarse, y el médico, no me dio muchas posibilidades. Dice que el ya no tiene deseos de vivir, y eso, empeora las cosas-**

La chica comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas silenciosas que salían de sus ojos, mientras volvía al interior del hospital. Caminó por los pasillos de terapia intensiva, donde mantenían a Edward. Ahora solamente tenía deseos de verlo.

Cuidadosamente entró a la habitación, encontrando a su aun esposo postrado sobre una cama, conectado a algunos aparatos. La angustia de verlo así le ocasionó más llanto, pero luchó por contenerlo.

Se aproximo hasta el, tomando una de sus manos inertes entre las suyas.

**-Ed, se que puedes escucharme, y en este momento quiero decirte todas las cosas que no pude decirte antes. Desde que decidiste separarte de mi, la vida ha sido insoportable, y estoy conciente de que he tenido mucha culpa en eso. Jamás quise mentirte, pero lo que menos quería era hacerte sufrir, y lamentablemente solo conseguí eso, así que no te culpo por tu decisión. Todos los días, he deseado poder remediar el mal que te hice, pero es imposible. Quisiera seguir viviendo mi vida junto a ti, seguirte amando. Quisiera que podamos ver crecer a nuestro hijo. Tú, no puedes terminar de esta manera. Tienes que seguir viviendo. No me importa si no me perdonas, tampoco me importa si te vuelves a enamorar de otra persona. Yo te amo, y quiero que vivas. ¡Por favor! No puedes abandonar a nuestro pequeño-**

La joven termino rompiendo en llanto. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Era hora de terminar con su breve visita, por lo que depositó un beso en los labios de Edward, para después acariciar su mejilla.

En el instante antes de marcharse, la rubia sintió sorprendida como el muchacho apretó levemente su mano, y luego de dar aviso, la habitación comenzó a llenarse de médicos y enfermeras.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

¡Próximo capítulo, gran final! ¡Hasta entonces!


	19. Cap 19 Comenzando de nuevo

**Advertencia: un poco de lemon al final del capítulo **(va por ti Dollisapi)

**Cap 19- Comenzando de nuevo**

Finalmente, Edward despertó de su letargo. Parpadeó un par de veces al sentir la molesta luz solar sobre sus ojos. Después, examinó cuidadosamente la extraña habitación, y al girar su rostro hacia un lado, encontró a Roy, quien sonreía levemente.

**-¡Vaya! Por fin despiertas-**

**-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-**

**-Tranquilo, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?-**

**-Lo ultimo que recuerdo... es que fui a hablar con mi padre, y el...-**

El rostro del muchacho se tornó pálido, debido a que llegaron a su mente las últimas imágenes de lo que vivió. Rápidamente, el menor de los Elric intento levantarse, pero un agudo dolor en el abdomen se lo impidió.

**-¡Calma, Ed! ¡Tus heridas aun no han sanado! No debes ponerte de pie-** dijo Mustang mientras ayudaba a su amigo a recostarse de nuevo.

-¿**Qué pasó con mi padre y con Alphonse?-** cuestionó Edward preocupado

**-Descuida, ellos están bien-**

**-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estoy aquí?-**

**-Una semana-**

**-¿Una semana?-**

**-Así es. Estuviste inconciente desde entonces. Nos tenías muy preocupados-**

El joven de cabello negro, calló durante a unos segundos, en tanto, miraba a su acompañante con cierta ironía.

**-Cuando... me entere de lo que hiciste, la verdad, no supe que pensar. Jamás imagine que fueras capaz de arriesgar tu vida por ese chico-**

**-Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco sé por que lo hice. Pero... algo dentro de mi me dijo que debía ayudarlo-**

**-Parece que los lazos de la sangre son más fuertes de lo que ustedes creen. El estuvo al pendiente de tu salud en todos estos días-**

**-¿Alphonse estuvo aquí?-**

**-¿Y que esperabas? Aunque lo niegue, yo creo que de verdad se preocupa por ti. También Winry vino a verte-**

El rubio se sonrojó al recordar un sueño, en el cual, la joven lo llamaba, pero después tuvo el presentimiento de que no había estado soñando.

**-¿Y donde esta ella?-**

**-Anoche le pedí que se fuera a casa a descansar, pero creo que estará aquí muy pronto. ¿Quieres que le haga entrar a verte en cuanto llegue?-**

**-No, yo... por ahora preferiría que te quedaras tú-**

**-¿Aun estas molesto con ella?-**

**-No es eso. Lo que sucede es que no sé que decirle-**

**-Eso parece cosa de un adolescente tonto. Pero en fin, haré lo que quieras. Solo déjame hacer una llamada a Riza para informarle que me quedare más tiempo-**

Mustang salió de la habitación, y luego de cerrar la puerta, vio a Winry acercarse hasta el.

**-Buenos días, Roy-**

**-Buenos días-**

**-¿Cómo esta Ed?-**

**-Ya ha despertado. Hace unos momentos estaba hablando con el-**

**-Me alegra mucho-** expresó la chica mientras sonreía tristemente -**Creo que entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí-**

**-¿No vas a entrar a verlo?-**

**-No. Tengo la sensación de que el no desea verme, y no quisiera incomodarlo-**

**-Esta bien. De cualquier forma, le diré de tu visita-**

**-Debo irme. Al me esta esperando-**

Sin más, la rubia dio media vuelta para retirarse.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Días más tarde, Edward se encontraba de pie, aun dentro de la recamara del hospital.

Estaba terminando de alistarse, cuando se detuvo unos instantes a mirar el lugar. Respiró aliviado al saber que saldría de ahí, ya que su estancia comenzaba a desesperarle.

Al notar que la puerta se abría, el muchacho dejo de lado su distracción.

**-Bien, es hora de irnos. ¿Estás listo?-** preguntó Roy

**-Si, ya he terminado de vestirme-**

**-Entonces vamonos. El médico dijo que necesitas descansar, así que te llevare directamente a tu departamento-**

**-Roy, si no es molestia, quisiera ir primero a otro lugar. Tengo asuntos que arreglar-**

**-Pero, me indicaron que debes estar en reposo. Esa fue la condición para que te dieran de alta rápidamente-**

**-Lo se, pero no voy a estar tranquilo hasta hacer lo que debo-**

**-¡Maldición! Tú ganas, pero lo harás bajo tu propio riesgo. Ya me canse de que me metas en problemas por ser tan testarudo- **

El rubio sonrió por el comentario, para después ser imitado por su amigo, con quien salía de la habitación.

Ya en el auto, Mustang adquirió un semblante serio por las palabras de su acompañante.

**-¿Así que piensas ir a verlo?-**

**-No puedo hacer nada más. Aun hay muchas cosas de las que debo hablar con el-**

**-Estuviste a punto de morir por su culpa-**

**-Todo fue un accidente. No fue culpa de nadie-**

**-No entiendo por que lo disculpas-**

**-Después de todo, el sigue siendo mi padre-**

El muchacho de cabellera oscura guardo silencio. No había más que decir, ya que no habría manera de hacer cambiar al joven de opinión.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar en todo el trayecto, y fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que llegaran a su destino.

**-¿Quieres que espere aquí?-**

**-Te lo agradezco, pero sé que voy a tardar. Lo mejor será que te vayas a casa-**

**-¿Estas seguro de que podrás regresar solo?-**

**-Por supuesto. Estoy lastimado, no inválido- **

Ed bajó del vehículo, no sin antes agradecer a Roy, quien silencioso le deseaba suerte.

El rubio comenzó a caminar a la entrada de aquel sitio, donde, después de unos minutos, unos guardias le permitieron el ingreso. Ya en el interior, Edward fue guiado hasta la sala de visitas. Espero un poco de tiempo antes de ver llegar a Hohenheim.

El menor de los Elric no pudo evitar mirar a su padre con tristeza, ya que en esos momentos no quedaba nada del hombre severo y firme que siempre fue. Ahora se notaba deprimido y cansado, pero un leve brillo iluminó sus ojos al ver a su hijo.

El mayor tomó asiento frente a su primogénito, y cuando al fin estuvieron a solas, Hohenheim se decidió a hablar.

**-Me informaron que te darían de alta en estos días, pero no imagine que vendrías a verme tan pronto-**

**-Quería saber de ti. ¿Cómo has estado?-**

**-Sin duda he estado mejor- **dijo el padre del muchacho sonriendo ligeramente

**-Creo que necesitamos hablar de...-**

**-Hijo... quiero que me perdones-** interrumpió el mayor **-Jamás quise lastimarte-**

**-A pesar de que durante toda mi vida no has hecho otra cosa, de verdad creo que no ha sido tu intención-**

**-Sé que no he sido un buen padre, pero todo lo que hice fue por ti. La forma en la que actué contigo, fue para hacer de ti un buen hombre, con un carácter fuerte, responsable e independiente. Siempre te exigí mucho, pero fue porque pretendía hacer de ti una mejor persona de lo que yo soy. Alguien que pudiera superarme-**

**-Supongo que debes estar decepcionado-**

**-No lo estoy. Aunque no siempre hagas lo que yo deseo, me complace saber que tienes convicción en tus propias decisiones. Eso es algo que admiro de ti, ya que yo nunca pude hacerlo-**

**-Yo no sabia el por que de tu trato tan insensible, pero para mi, todo lo que hiciste fue una muestra de rechazo e indiferencia. Lo único que yo quise de ti en todos estos años fue tu cariño y tu aprobación. Quería tus atenciones porque eras todo lo que me quedaba en la vida después de que mamá se fuera, pero solo conseguiste alejarme más de ti- **

**-Eso fue... porque tenía miedo, miedo de no saber criarte correctamente, de no saber ser un buen padre. No tenía idea de que hacer contigo. Eras muy pequeño, y necesitabas de todo mi amor y mis cuidados, y eso era algo que no me sentía capaz de darte. Pero créeme que lo último de quise fue que me odiaras-**

**-Pensé que eso era lo que sentía por ti, pero al reflexionarlo, me di cuenta de que solo era tristeza, porque me abandonaste-**

El mayor sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, pues, por primera vez en muchos años, tanto el como su hijo expresaban todos los sentimientos que permanecían ocultos. Tras haber estado callados unos instantes, Ed retomó la palabra.

**-Estoy enterado, de lo que realmente ocurrió entre mi madre y tú-**

**-Entonces creo que debes guardarme mucho rencor, por separarte de ella. Pero, hubiera sido muy doloroso para mí verla, sabiendo que ella estaba haciendo su vida con otra persona. Me dolió mucho el que ella me engañara, porque yo la amaba más que a nadie. Lamentablemente, tú pagaste las consecuencias de nuestros errores-**

**-La decisión que tomaste lastimó a muchas personas, no solo a mí. Y aunque lo que hiciste fue muy egoísta, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte. De hecho, comprendo tus sentimientos, te comprendo más de lo que imaginas-**

**-Yo hubiera estado dispuesto a perdonarla, pero ella prefirió estar junto a Albert. Además, estaba embarazada, y yo no hubiera podido criar al hijo de otro hombre, por mucho que amara a Trisha-**

**-Pero Alphonse tampoco tiene la culpa de nada.-**

**-Lo se, pero, estaba tan dominado por el odio, que no pensé bien las cosas. Quería vengarme, porque la sola idea de que tú me odiaras aun más, me enloquecía. Así jamás hubiera podido obtener tu perdón-**

**-Yo ya no deseo seguir atormentándome con el pasado. Lo mejor será que intentemos olvidarlo todo, y comencemos de nuevo-**

**-¿Estas seguro de esto? ¿De verdad... piensas darme otra oportunidad?-**

**-Pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi papá-**

Hohenheim observo conmovido a su vástago, conteniendo sus lágrimas. No podía sentirse más orgulloso de el, por sus buenos sentimientos. Estaba feliz, pero eso pronto seria opacado al ver a uno de los guardias, quien le avisaba que el tiempo de su visita estaba por concluir.

El hombre se levanto de su asiento, al igual que Edward. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta donde los esperaban.

**-Hijo, ya es hora de que me vaya-**

**-Te prometo que haré lo que este en mis manos para sacarte de este lugar, aunque temo que podría llevarnos muchos meses-**

**-Esperare cuanto sea necesario-**

**-Entonces, vendré a verte después-**

El joven extendió la mano hacia su progenitor en señal de despedida, mientras el mayor lo miraba confundido, dudando en tomarla.

Inesperadamente, Hohenheim tomó al muchacho entre sus brazos, dejándolo sorprendido. Después de muchos años, por fin le estaba dando una muestra de lo mucho que lo quería.

Ed correspondió temeroso al abrazo, y al hacerlo, solo pudo sentir como su padre se aferraba mas a el. El rubio cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por el momento, sintiendo como todo el sufrimiento del pasado se mitigaba poco a poco.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Luego del significativo encuentro con su padre, el menor de los Elric bajo de un taxi, comenzando a caminar por aquel sitio desconocido. Los alrededores estaban bastante solitarios, el ambiente se sentía lleno de tranquilidad, mientras el viento mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles.

Se detuvo para voltear hacia ambos lados, tratando de localizar el punto que le fue indicado.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Edward pudo divisar a la persona que lo esperaba, por lo que apresuró su marcha para llegar a su lado.

El sonido de pasos alertaron al sujeto, quien permanecía arrodillado, dándole la espalda a Ed.

**-Parece que no tuviste problemas para llegar hasta aquí-** dijo el individuo sin encarar al rubio

**-Claro que no, todo gracias a tus indicaciones-**

**-Me da gusto-**

**-Así que... ¿esta es la tumba de mamá?-**

**-Si. En este lugar se encuentra nuestra madre-** contestó Alphonse mientras continuaba colocando flores en el sepulcro **-Me da mucha tristeza venir aquí, y a decir verdad, hace años que no la visitaba. Pero, ayer, cuando me llamaste para pedirme que nos viéramos en este sitio, simplemente no pude negarme-** concluyó diciendo el más joven.

**-Me pareció lo más indicado... conversar frente a ella. Creo que le daría mucho gusto vernos juntos- **dijo el mayor de los hermanos

**-También pienso lo mismo. En fin, ¿de que querías hablarme?-**

**-Quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste en el hospital-**

**-No tienes que darme las gracias. Tú me ayudaste antes, así que estamos a mano-**

**-También, a nombre de mi padre, te pido una disculpa. El no es un mal hombre-**

Al guardó silencio, mientras continuaba de rodillas, con la vista fija en la lápida de la tumba, y después de unos instantes, Ed se situó a su lado, colocándose en la misma posición.

**-Me hubiese gustado que nos conociéramos en otras circunstancias. Estoy seguro de que seríamos buenos amigos- **dijo Edward

**-Por desgracia, hemos tenido que cargar con los errores de nuestros padres, y sumado a eso, ambos pusimos nuestros ojos en la misma mujer. Creo que esa ha sido la causa más fuerte de nuestra rivalidad-**

El mayor comenzó a incomodarse por el posible rumbo de la charla, así que optó por cambiar el tema.

**-Al, ¿podrías hablarme un poco... sobre mamá?-**

**-Era una persona maravillosa. Siempre fue paciente y cariñosa conmigo, y a pesar de que todo el tiempo sonreía, yo podía darme cuenta de que en realidad estaba triste, pero tardé muchos años en comprender el por que. Murió cuando yo tenía siete años-**

**-¿Por qué murió?-**

**-Papá me dijo que se enfermo de tristeza. La angustia de no verte terminó matándola-**

**-Alphonse, yo...-**

**-Cuando me entere de que tenia un hermano mayor, lo primero que quise fue conocerlo- **dijo el más joven, interrumpiendo a su acompañante **-Pero después de reflexionarlo, me di cuanta de todo. Supe que tú eras la causa del dolor de mi madre, por eso, inconcientemente empecé a odiarte. ¡Te odiaba porque le importabas mucho a mamá, incluso más que yo! Pero no estabas a su lado, por eso no podías darte cuanta de todo su sufrimiento, y continuabas con tu vida cómodamente, sin pensar en ella-**

**-¡Te equivocas! Es verdad que lo tuve todo, pero siempre estaba solo. Y no creas que no pensaba en nuestra madre. La extrañaba mucho, y deseaba con toda mi alma estar con ella. No volví a estar tranquilo desde que ella se fue.-**

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Ed y Al se miraban fijamente, como si cada uno quisiera indagar en los sentimientos del otro, para así tratar de comprenderse.

**-Lamentablemente, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Solo continuar con nuestras vidas-** expresó Heiderich

**-Espero que algún día podamos olvidar el daño que nos hicimos, y nos veamos como hermanos-** dijo el menor de los Elric poniéndose de pie para marcharse.

Edward se despidió, para después comenzar a alejarse de aquel sitio. Alphonse lo observaba con inseguridad, puesto que, desde hacia tiempo, había tomado una determinación, y ahora no estaba seguro de lo que deseaba hacer, pero si no se decidía, quizás ya no habría otra oportunidad.

**-¡Edward!-** grito el muchacho después de dudar **-Yo... debo decirte que Winry jamás te engaño-**

**-¿Qué?-** cuestiono el aludido girándose hacia su acompañante

**-Ella, en ningún momento te fue infiel. Yo solo quería que se alejara de ti-**

**-¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?-**

**-Porque Winry te ama, y no sabes cuanto le ha dolido tu rechazo-**

**-¿Entonces que fue lo que realmente ocurrió?-**

**-Winry solo quería evitar que sufrieras al saber la verdad. Lo único que deseaba era protegerte. Yo fui quien la orilló a mentirte-**

**-Creí que ella seguía amándote, y por eso había regresado otra vez contigo-**

**-Hace tiempo que ella dejo de sentir eso. Incluso, ahora puedo asegurar que lo que ella sintió por mi nunca fue amor. Yo era su único amigo, el único que de verdad la comprendía y le hacia olvidar su soledad. Tal vez por eso, Winry confundió el cariño con amor. Ella solo me quiere como a un hermano, aunque yo si la amo-**

**-Si la amas, ¿Por qué estas renunciando a ella?-**

**-No tiene sentido mantenerla a mi lado. No quiero que sea infeliz-**

**-¿Pretendes que regrese con ella?-**

**-Tú y yo somos un par de idiotas que la han hecho sufrir. Jamás existirá algún hombre que realmente la merezca. Pero ella te ama, y no puedo hacer nada contra eso-**

**-No sé si sea lo mejor-**

**-¿Por qué no dejas a un lado toda tu inseguridad? Nunca vas a disfrutar de la vida si siempre tienes miedo a ser lastimado. Tenemos que aceptar que la felicidad absoluta no existe, también debemos sufrir. Solo hay que aprender a sobrellevar el dolor y a recuperarnos-**

**-¿Qué tal si Winry no me perdona?-**

**-Si no te decides, ten por seguro que voy a quitártela. Anda Ed, búscala-**

**-¿Y que vas a hacer tu?-**

**-Tengo pensado hacer un viaje largo. Quiero alejarme de este lugar para reflexionar muchas cosas, y tratar de olvidar a Winry-**

**-¿Volverás?-**

**-Deberá pasar algo de tiempo antes de que eso ocurra-**

**-Espero tener noticias tuyas desde donde te encuentres-**

**-Las tendrás, créeme. Pero ahora vete, hay dos personas que te están esperando-**

**-De acuerdo. Adiós, Al-**

Edward se marchó rápidamente, alentado por las palabras de Alphonse, quien sonreía con mezcla de satisfacción y nostalgia al verlo partir.

**-Adiós, y buena suerte... hermano-**

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Se apresuró a subir las escaleras de aquel edificio, ignorando por completo la orden de no hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, arriesgándose a que sus heridas se abrieran, pero para el, eso era lo menos importante en ese momento. Ahora iba en busca de Winry, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Llego hasta el departamento, y sin dudar más, tocó el timbre.

La rubia acudió al llamado en cuestión de segundos, sorprendiéndose al ver a Ed sumamente agitado.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** cuestionó la chica

**-¿Podemos hablar?-**

La muchacha asintió, permitiéndole la entrada al joven e invitándolo a sentarse.

**-¿A que has venido?-** volvió a preguntar Winry

Edward no contestó. Sintió como el valor lo abandonaba poco a poco, pero no podía irse sin haber hablado con ella.

Al mirarla a los ojos, el muchacho tuvo que contener sus deseos de abrazarla y besarla. No entendía por que le costaba tanto pronunciar una sola palabra cuando sabia que eso era lo que debía hacer.

Finalmente, después de recibir por parte de ella una mirada interrogativa, el rubio se decidió a hablar.

**-Quiero que me perdones. En todo este tiempo solo te hice daño con mis celos y mi desconfianza. Sé que fui muy estúpido-**

**-¿Así que ya te diste cuenta? Yo trate inútilmente de explicarte, pero tú te negabas a escuchar. ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?-**

**-Porque ya estoy cansado de vivir sin ti. De alguna manera, estar cerca de la muerte me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas, y yo ya no quiero que estemos apartados ni un segundo más-**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a perdonarte?-**

**-Porque estoy seguro de que me amas tanto como yo a ti, y voy a demostrártelo-**

Sin más, el joven se levanto de su asiento y sujetó a la chica, para después unir sus labios con los de su esposa, quien le correspondía enteramente y se olvidaba de su propio orgullo.

Había esperado ese momento durante meses, y ahora que ocurría no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Se alejaron de manera lenta para poder recuperar el aire perdido. Winry acarició con suavidad una de las mejillas de Edward, mientras el envolvía su mano entre las suyas.

**-Ed, yo también lo lamen...-**

La chica fue silenciada por otro beso del muchacho, un beso que fue más apasionado que el anterior.

La joven comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, mientras era abrazada por su esposo, quien le susurro ligeramente al oído que no volvería a separarse de ella.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Al transcurrir el tiempo, Edward se encontraba en la sala de espera del área de maternidad de un hospital, en compañía de Pinako y Roy, quien limpiaba la lente de una cámara fotográfica y enfocaba varios puntos del lugar.

La situación comenzó a tornarse desesperante para el rubio, y las acciones de su amigo no ayudaban mucho, por lo que intento detenerlo.

**-¿Podrías dejar esa cosa en paz? Solo haces que me ponga más nervioso-**

**-¡Tranquilízate! Me estoy asegurando de que mi cámara no tenga ningún problema-**

**-Odio los hospitales y tener que esperar, así que trata de no exasperarme-**

**-Ya te dije que te calmes. Todo está bien. Recuerda que un parto no es cualquier cosa. Las mujeres tienen un gran mérito al dar a luz. Por lo que me dijo Riza, sé que es bastante doloroso. De hecho ella aun se siente débil, a pesar de que ya han pasado varios días desde que Nina nació-**

**-¿Es por eso que Riza no ha venido?-**

**-Así es. En realidad si tenía deseos de venir, pero yo le pedí que se quedara en casa a descansar y cuidar a nuestra hija. A cambio de eso, le prometí que le llevaría fotos del bebe-**

**-¿Y es por eso que traes esa molesta cámara?-**

**-Claro. Pienso tomar muchas fotos de mi nueva sobrina-**

**-¿Cómo puedes asegurar que es una niña?-**

**-Tiene que serlo. Así podrá jugar con Nina, y serán buenas amigas-**

**-Pero, ¿Qué tal si es un niño? Tal vez cuando el y tu hija sean mayores se enamoren y se casen-** dijo Ed en tono de broma

**-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-**

El rubio soltó una carcajada por el comentario, sintiendo que se liberaba un poco de la presión del momento.

De repente, un médico llego hasta ellos, con una leve sonrisa.

**-Señor, ¡lo felicito! Ahora es el padre de un varón muy saludable-**

**-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?-**

**-El pequeño aun esta con su madre, pero por supuesto que puede entrar a verlos-**

Edward se apresuró a ir a la habitación. Al llegar, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, mientras observaba a Winry, quien a pesar de estar agotada, lucía una hermosa sonrisa, lo que la hacia ver radiante.

La joven sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sabanita azul, mirándolo con ternura, sin percatarse aun de la presencia de su esposo.

El muchacho veía fascinado la escena, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de la rubia.

**-Acércate, Ed. Nuestro hijo quiere conocerte-**

El aludido obedeció inconcientemente. Caminó con lentitud hacia la cama, sentándose en una de las orillas de esta.

La chica apartó un poco la sábana, dejando descubierto el rostro del bebe.

El joven lo miraba, poniendo especial atención a todos los detalles. El niñito dormía placidamente junto a su madre, mientras que su papá no perdía la oportunidad de acariciar su rosada y suave piel, y sus delgados y escasos cabellitos rubios.

**-Winry, ¡es hermoso!-**

**-Se parece a ti. Tiene tus ojos-**

**-Es una lástima que este dormido. Pero dime, ¿ya has pensado en algún nombre?-** cuestiono Ed

**-He pensado algunos, pero creo que hay uno que me agrada más-**

**-¿Y cual es?-**

**-Edmund-**

**-¿Edmund?-** pregunto el muchacho frunciendo el ceño

**-¿No te agrada?-**

**-No es eso, pero creo que es un poco extraño-**

**-Es un lindo nombre-**

**-De acuerdo. Edmund Elric ¿eh? No suena tan mal-**

Ambos sonrieron, para luego dedicarle a su hijo una mirada llena de amor.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Un par de meses más tarde, Winry mecía al bebe en la cuna, en su tarea de hacerlo dormir. Al parecer ya había logrado su objetivo, pero ella seguía junto a el. Estaba tan embelesada mirando al pequeño que no se dio cuenta de que Ed se acercaba por detrás, y al llegar hasta donde ella, el muchacho la aprisionó en sus brazos, sorprendiéndola.

**-¡No hagas eso Edward! ¡Podrías despertar a Edmund!-** susurró la rubia

**-Lo siento, pero no resistí las ganas de hacerlo-** contesto el muchacho en el mismo tono, para después besar a su esposa.

La pareja comenzó con un juego de caricias y besos, los cuales se entregaron con desesperación. El joven acaricio los senos de la chica por encima de la ropa, haciéndola gemir. Ella se giró preocupada hacia la cuna, interrumpiendo la actividad. Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que el bebe no había despertado.

**-Será mejor que continuemos esto en nuestra habitación-** dijo Winry mientras tomaba una de las manos de su marido para que este la siguiera.

Al llegar a la recamara, Ed cerró la puerta tras de si, mientras que su esposa se apresuraba en capturar sus labios. El rubio no perdió el tiempo, y hábilmente retiró el camisón de dormir que la joven llevaba puesto, para luego seguir con el sostén. Ella gimió de placer al sentir las manos de Edward sobre sus pechos, al tiempo que la boca de este seguía sobre su cuello.

La muchacha estaba ya tan excitada que empezó a quitarle las ropas a su amante. Cuando estaba por despojarlo del pantalón, el joven interrumpió a su mujer para cargarla y depositarla en la cama.

Winry esperaba desnuda en el lecho, mientras su hombre terminaba el trabajo que ella había dejado pendiente.

Ya habiéndose deshecho de las estorbosas prendas, Ed se colocó rápidamente encima de la rubia, haciendo que ella se diese cuenta de su excitación, pues su miembro rozaba la piel de la chica.

Continuaron un poco más de tiempo con aquellas muestras de amor, hasta que la joven, con sus suspiros le hizo saber a su esposo que ya no eran suficientes.

Ed enterró su virilidad en el cuerpo Winry, quien comenzó a llenar la habitación con sus gritos, en tanto que se aferraba a la espalda del muchacho.

El besaba a su esposa, al mismo tiempo que continuaba con sus rápidas embestidas, las cuales siguieron hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax, arqueando sus cuerpos.

Edward derramó su esencia dentro de Winry. La chica se aferró al cuerpo de su amado, quien correspondió al abrazo y acariciaba la espalda de su mujer, mientras esperaban a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran.

**-Eres... un desconsiderado. Ni Edmund ni tú me han permitido dormir bien en estos días-**

**-Pero no vas a negar que lo disfrutaste mucho-**

**-Claro que no-**

Los jóvenes quedaron en silencio. La rubia permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y, al abrirlos notó que Ed la miraba fijamente.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó la muchacha

**-Solo... estaba pensando-**

**-¿En que?-**

**-En que tu y Edmund, son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y por ustedes soy capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa-**

**-Yo pienso lo mismo. Te amo Edward-**

**-Yo te amo más Winry-**

Nuevamente, la pareja unió sus labios en un tierno beso, para luego, ser vencidos por el sueño.

**FIN**

¡Por fin termine! Espero de todo corazón que les haya agradado el final, y ahora no me queda más que agradecer a todos por su apoyo, y en especial a:

**Nekito-chan, Dollisapi Do Tao, Bianca Potter, Sara Lain, Neko-O, PuLgA, Walking, Blue-Bird07, raven-vidaurreta, Maresk321, sada-nyu, rosa90123, Kagome70, kagome-elie11, melikagome, Rinsita-chan, Evelyn, Alexa Hiwatari, Winry44, Eri mond licht, Lifheith, Keila, sol96, Akari, by jocc91, Gabe Logan, Tops, Mizi Elric, SAnGo-chan25, Nyu-chan5, Claru-chan, moony713, misao azakura, Draco kill y a todos los que leyeron.**

Déjenme sus reviews para saber que les pareció el final. Tengan la seguridad de que los contestare todos.

**¡GRACIAS!**


	20. Epílogo

¡Hola a todos! Perdón por este horrible retraso (aunque tal vez algunos ya no esperaban volver a saber de mi), pero he tenido problemas con mi computadora, además de que últimamente regreso agotada de mis prácticas y no tengo nada de ánimos de escribir, por eso aprovecho este día, que es mi descanso tanto del trabajo como de mi entrenamiento, para subir el epílogo que tanto me pidieron, el cual esta dedicado a todos los que me han apoyado en esta historia, pero en especial a PuLgA, cuya personalidad maligna me hizo sentir como en la película de Misery XD

En fin, este epílogo será algo cortito, pero espero que les guste, si es así déjenme sus comentarios y si no, quédense con el final anterior XD.

Agradezco sus reviews del capitulo anterior a:

**Dollisapi Do Tao, anilu, Raven-Vidaurreta, sol96, Bianca Potter, PuLgA, melikagome, rosa90123, Lifheith, kagome-elie11, Evelyn, Neko-O, sada-nyu, Nekito-chan, Kagome70, jesybert, Maresk321, Akari, Blue-Bird07, Rinsita-chan, SAnGO-chan25, walking, Yojeved y Laura Rojas.**

Bueno, creo que ya tuvieron suficiente de mis estupideces, ahora los dejo leer.

**Epílogo**

Rápidamente, transcurrieron dos años para el joven matrimonio Elric. Edward y Winry llevaban una vida tranquila junto con el pequeño Edmund.

La relación del joven con su padre había mejorado con el paso del tiempo, al igual que con Alphonse, de quien tenia noticias ocasionalmente por medio de cartas y llamadas.

Pero desde esa mañana, sus vidas volverían a cambiar.

Ed salió de casa rumbo al trabajo, como siempre, mientras que la rubia se quedaba a cargo del cuidado de su pequeño hijo, quien estaba teniendo uno de sus no muy acostumbrados berrinches, en tanto que su madre trataba de tranquilizarlo sin tener éxito.

Minutos más tarde, se escucho el timbre de la puerta. La joven acudió a atender, sonriendo al ver quienes habían llegado.

**-¡Muchas gracias por venir, Riza!-**

**-No me lo agradezcas. En realidad yo también tenia deseos de venir a visitarlos-** contesto la aludida al tiempo que bajaba de sus brazos a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño, quien sin perder tiempo se dirigió al recibidor, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el rubio.

Al ver a su amiguita, las lágrimas del niño cesaron. Ahora ambos infantes se disponían a jugar alegremente, ante las miradas amorosas de sus madres.

**-Es increíble el efecto que tiene Nina sobre Edmund. Estaba segura de que mi hijo se alegraría al verla.-**

**-Los dos se llevan muy bien. Creo que por ahora Nina es la única persona que comprende y le da tranquilidad a Edmund. Parece que has tenido pequeñas dificultades con el, ¿no es así Winry?-**

**-Ha estado de pésimo humor últimamente. Llora con mucha facilidad, y todo el tiempo esta pidiendo mi atención y la de Edward.-**

**-Escuche que esto es de lo más normal, no solo por la situación, sino por la edad en la que atraviesa-**

**-Solo espero que esto no dure mucho tiempo-**

**-¡Tranquila! Por suerte, tu pequeño esta dentro de una familia que lo adora bastante. Seguramente eso lo ayudara a no resentir demasiado todo esto-**

Winry sonrió ante el último comentario de su amiga, puesto que era algo muy cierto. Edmund no solo contaba con el amor de sus padres, sino también el de Pinako y el padre de Ed.

En ese momento, llegaron a su mente los recuerdos del día en que Hohenheim conoció a su nieto.

_Flash back_

_Meses después del nacimiento de su hijo, Edward obtuvo con el esfuerzo de los abogados la libertad de su padre._

_Esa mañana era soleada y calida, con una agradable brisa que mecía las hojas de los árboles._

_El mayor de los Elric salió de aquel tormentoso lugar, donde había pagado una condena por sus errores. Ahora estaba dispuesto a comenzar una vida nueva._

_Una vez afuera, Hohenheim se sintió cegado por el intenso brillo del sol, y después de acostumbrarse siguió su marcha._

_Metros mas adelante, lo esperaba Ed con una pequeña sonrisa, por lo que el hombre apresuro su paso._

_**-Bienvenido-** dijo el joven_

_**-Gracias. Es bueno estar de vuelta-** contesto el mayor mientras estrechaba a su hijo._

_Después del breve recibimiento, el rubio sujetó uno de los hombros de su padre para guiarlo._

**_-Ven papá, creo que es hora de que conozcas a alguien-_**

_Sabiendo de lo que se trataba, el aludido caminaba sin contener su emoción, la cual se hizo más evidente cuando divisó a Winry, quien cargaba a un niño en sus brazos._

_La rubia recibió a su suegro con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida._

_Hohenheim miró enternecido al bebé mientras este se llevaba un juguete a la boca y balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles._

_**-El es Edmund, papá. ¿Qué te parece?-** cuestionó Edward_

_**-¡Es idéntico a ti cuando eras pequeño!-** respondió su progenitor, en tanto acariciaba una de las mejillas de su nieto._

_**-¿Le gustaría sostenerlo?- **preguntó Winry_

_El hombre no dudo ni en segundo, por lo que enseguida tomó al bebé entre sus brazos. El mayor mantenía su atención en el niño, quien miraba con curiosidad el nuevo y extraño rostro de quien lo abrazaba. Por un momento, Hohenheim pensó que no le agradaba a Edmund, pero la idea se desvaneció cuando el pequeño tomó un mechón del cabello de su abuelo y reía inocentemente._

_Y fue desde entonces que para el padre de Ed, su nieto se había convertido en su más grande adoración._

_Fin del flash back_

La rubia salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz insistente de Riza.

**-¡Disculpa! Estaba un poco distraída ¿Qué me decías?-**

**-Solo te preguntaba que cuando ibas a decírselo a Ed-**

**-Se lo diré pronto, solo estoy esperando un buen momento-**

**-Pues date prisa, si no, puede que el sea el último en enterarse-**

Ambas mujeres sonrieron, para después seguir con su conversación.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Edward se encontraba en su oficina, revisando algunos papeles sobre su escritorio, acompañado de Roy, quien le ayudaba con sus negocios.

**-Dime, Ed, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que estas a punto de tomar el control total de la empresa?- **

**-No es algo tan especial, me acostumbre a eso durante la ausencia de mi padre, y ahora que ya va a retirarse no siento que sea nada nuevo para mi-**

**-Ya veo, me parece bien que Hohenheim se tome un descanso después de todos los años que le ha dedicado a esta corporación-**

**-Estoy seguro de que ahora solo va a querer pasar su tiempo libre con Edmund, buscando la manera de consentirlo.-** expresó el rubio haciendo un gesto de cansancio.

**-Nunca me imagine que seria un abuelo tan consentidor-** dijo Mustang riendo levemente

**-Eso me preocupa-**

**-No veo porque, tu hijo es un buen niño. Seguramente eso no afectara en su conducta-**

**-No lo se. Últimamente Edmund ha estado un poco difícil. Llora por cualquier cosa y no quiere separarse de mí ni de su madre. De hecho esta mañana hizo un gran berrinche porque no quería que viniera a trabajar. No quiero pensar que es por que se esta volviendo demasiado mimado-**

**-Tal vez es la edad. Recuerda que después de los dos años es más complicado tratar a los niños.**

**-Tu hija tiene la misma edad, y no veo que tengas ningún problema-**

**-Tal vez sea porque mi pequeña es una niña muy dulce-**

**-Parece que mi padre no es el único consentidor aquí-** dijo Edward de forma burlona

Roy imitó el gesto, para luego continuar con su trabajo.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Después de una agradable visita, Riza se dirigió hacia los niños, quienes jugaban apilando cubos de madera, para levantar a Nina y marcharse.

**-Es hora de irnos pequeña. Despídete de Edmund-**

La niña obedeció, levantando su manita y agitándola, lo cual fue repetido por el menor, mientras miraba con tristeza como su amiga se marchaba.

Winry fue a despedirlas hasta la puerta, y una vez que cerró, se dirigió a su hijo, quien lucía una carita triste. Lo abrazo unos instantes antes de ser interrumpida de nueva cuenta por el timbre. Deposito al pequeño en el sofá para ir a atender.

**-Tal vez Riza olvido algo-** dijo la rubia.

Al abrir la puerta, la joven no pudo disimular su sorpresa al ver a su visitante, el cual vestía elegantemente, y cubría sus ojos con unas gafas oscuras.

La muchacha se quedo sin habla durante unos segundos, hasta que su acompañante le sonrió, quitándose los lentes de sol que traía puestos.

**-¿Te sorprende verme?-** le preguntó el hombre

**-¡Alphonse!-**

El semblante del aludido reflejaba felicidad, en tanto que abrazaba a Winry en señal de saludo.

**-¡Esta si que es una gran sorpresa! ¿Por qué no mencionaste que vendrías la última vez que llamaste?-**

**-Quería sorprenderlos-**

**-Pues si que lo lograste. Espera a que Ed te vea, se que le dará gusto verte-** contestó la rubia mientras invitaba a Al a pasar, pero este último se detuvo al ver una pequeña silueta que se asomaba detrás de la chica.

Unos ojos curiosos se mostraban atrás de la falda, pero al encontrar su mirada con la del mayor, volvió a refugiarse en su madre.

**-Sal a saludar Edmund-** ordenó la mujer

El niño se negó, al tiempo de que se aferraba con más fuerza a las piernas de la muchacha.

Alphonse rió por la reacción del pequeño, para después arrodillarse para tratar de quedar a su altura.

**-Así que tu eres Edmund ¿eh? Tengo algo para ti-**

El infante asomó un poco su rostro para ver lo que Al le extendía. Dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Winry antes de acercarse. Luego, tomó entre sus manitas un paquete, mirándolo cuidadosamente, mientras que su tío acariciaba sus dorados cabellos.

La mirada del niño volvió a cruzarse con la del rubio, quien mantenía su imagen amable, como no se había visto desde algunos años atrás, por lo que el pequeño sonrió, dándole a entender al mayor que se había ganado su simpatía.

Fue entonces cuando Edmund se adentro hacia el recibidor y se sentó en el suelo, junto a sus juguetes, para indagar en el contenido del regalo, ante los ojos complacidos de Winry y Alphonse.

**-Se que no conviví con el de niño, pero casi puedo asegurar que Edmund es idéntico a Edward a esa edad-**

**-Es lo que todos dicen-**

Después de ese breve espacio, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a conversar. La chica se dedicaba a poner al corriente de lo acontecido a Al, quien escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su amiga.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Winry pudo notar una expresión de nostalgia en el muchacho, por lo que detuvo su charla.

**-Disculpa, estoy hablando demasiado-** dijo ella

**-No. No te preocupes. Es muy agradable escucharte-**

**-Tenemos más de dos años de no vernos, es por eso que no puedo contener mi alegría-**

**-Lo se. Yo también estoy feliz de verte de nuevo. Y... la verdad es que hay una razón por la cual he venido-**

La rubia lo miró extrañada cuando el hizo un poco de silencio antes de seguir.

**-Voy... a casarme Winry-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Lo que escuchaste. Voy a contraer matrimonio-**

**-¡Vaya! ¿Y quien es la afortunada?-**

**-Su nombre es Clara. La conocí durante mi viaje, cuando me establecí en Italia. Ingrese a dar clases en la escuela de música, y fue ahí donde la encontré. Al principio solo me cautivo su belleza, pero en ese entonces yo aun no había dejado de pensar en ti, seguías siendo la única. Jamás imagine que hubiera otra mujer que lograra cautivarme tanto. Después de tratarla un tiempo, me enamore de ella, y lo mejor era que me correspondía. Ahora hemos tomado esta decisión.-**

**-¿De verdad la amas?-**

**-Si, estoy seguro-**

**-Entonces, estoy feliz, porque al fin encontraste lo que tanto merecías-**

**-Es un poco extraño, hablar de esto con una persona a la que amaste antes-**

**-Si. Tienes razón, pero ahora los dos hemos hecho nuestras vidas aparte, y hemos tenido la fortuna de encontrar a otras personas. Ahora entiendo porque tienes de nuevo esa sonrisa en tu rostro-**

**-Tú también te notas bastante feliz. Hay algo que aun no me has contado ¿cierto?-**

La chica se ruborizó levemente, para después retomar la palabra.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Ya entrada la noche, Edward terminaba de estacionar su auto en la cochera. Después, con un poco de cansancio, entro a su hogar, siendo recibido por Winry, quien lo guió hacia el recibidor.

Al llegar, las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzaron.

**-¡Alphonse!-** exclamo Ed

**-¿Qué tal, hermano? Ha pasado algo de tiempo ¿verdad?-**

El mayor asintió sonriendo, mientras se dirigía a tomar asiento frente a Al, buscando compartir agradables momentos de su vida con su hermano.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Se había hecho tarde. El tiempo paso rápidamente para Edward, quien se mantuvo hasta tarde conversando con Alphonse, quien ya se había retirado a donde se hospedaba.

Ahora el rubio concluía su tarea de llevar a Edmund a la cama, lo cual resulto difícil debido a la resistencia del niño a dormir, pero lo logró después de un gran esfuerzo.

Ahora el joven iba rumbo a su habitación, suspirando profundamente al entrar.

**-Cada día se hace más difícil hacer dormir a Edmund. Quisiera saber que es lo que le sucede-**

Winry, quien mantenía su vista en una de las ventanas de la recámara, se giró a mirar a su esposo, mientras este se acercaba a ella.

**-Tengo... algo que decirte-**

**-Te escucho-** dijo Ed tomando las mejillas de la chica con ambas manos.

**-Es sobre nuestro hijo. ¿Sabes? Vamos a tener que ser muy pacientes con el. El pobre atraviesa una etapa difícil, y además de eso, reciente mucho mi estado.-**

**-¿Tu estado? ¿A que te refieres?-**

La muchacha sonrió levemente, en tanto que tomaba las manos de su marido entre las suyas.

**-Tengo un retraso-**

**-¿Estas... embarazada?-** cuestionó Edward sorprendido

**-Así es-**

Debido a la intensa emoción que lo inundaba, el joven beso a su mujer con incontrolable pasión, haciendo que el emotivo momento terminara en la cama.

Después de relajarse, Ed y Winry permanecían abrazados, cubiertos por una delgada sábana, mientras la joven acariciaba el pecho del rubio.

**-Ed, si seguimos así nos llenaremos de niños en poco tiempo-**

**-Eso seria grandioso-** contesto el siguiendo la broma

**-Tú lo dices porque no tendrás que llevarlos dentro de ti durante nueve meses. Creo que desde ahora tendremos que ser más cuidadosos-**

**-De acuerdo. Lo que tú digas. Ahora duerme- **dijo el muchacho estrechando entre sus brazos a la chica, mientras agradecía en su mente lo maravillosa que ella hacia su vida.

Fin (Ahora si)

Espero que les haya agradado, y por favor, no sean malos y déjenme algún comentario.

Aquí doy por terminada esta historia, y no la continuare ni aunque me amenacen con ataques terroristas a mi domicilio, francotiradores, secuestradores, cartas o paquetes con ántrax, etc. XD (eso no es ser paranoica ¿o si?).

Ya en serio, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo. A mas tardar en dos semanas (si es que no ocurre algo imprevisto) publicare mi próximo fic, que será **"Reencontrando el amor"** y ojala pueda contar con su apoyo nuevamente.

Gracias por leer.

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
